Dispatcher
by DixieDavenport
Summary: LA County Gets a New Dispatcher. Could this be trouble for Station 51 ?
1. Chapter 1

New Characters

Kathy New nurse

Dee Dee Dispatcher

DISPATCHER!

Exiting Rampart, Roy heads to the driver's side of Squad 51 from years of habit and from having the same partner who was in the middle of ranting about the newest Emergency Room Nurse.

"I just can't believe it. Did I tell you she not only turned me down but turned me down flat!" Johnny continued. "I took your advice and just look where it got me. Three weeks of effort and I still don't have a date for tomorrow night."

Roy was checked his watch -- Two hours, two hours until quitting time. He thought. He also hoped by remaining quiet that Johnny would run out of steam. He had suggested weeks ago when Johnny first eyed the new nurse that he might want to take it slow and friendly instead of pouncing with the 'old Gage charm'. Of course this suggestion slipped out in a weak moment when Johnny had repeatedly insisted he tell him what he thought was the problem with his 'opening lines'.

"Roy?... Roy? ... Roy!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Humm? ... What?" replied Roy.

"I don't believe you. You got me in this mess and now you didn't even hear what I said." Johnny said in disbelief.

Roy sighed, It was going to be a long two hours! "Sure I heard you."

Before Roy could continue, Johnny questioned, "Ok, then what did I say?"

"You were saying how you had been turned down flat by the new nurse." said Roy.

Johnny continued to dig, "Her name is Kathy. What else did I say?"

Thinking a little too long Roy knew the next two hours may as well be two years.

"See you didn't hear what I said." Johnny continued.

"I must have gotten lost for a second there. I was thinking too much I guess." replied Roy.

"Thinking too much, hum?" Gage paused, himself thinking. "What could you have been thinking about that was so important? See I care what you think!" said Johnny.

Thinking quickly, "I was wondering, ... if we needed to do anything else for the party tomorrow night." Roy hoped to get Johnny on another subject. Roy was almost relieved to hear the Squads radio come to life.

"Squad 51, Engine 51 respond unknown type rescue. Corner of Main and 21st Street. That's Corner of Main and 21st Street. Time out 14:05." came Sam's familiar voice.

Roy hit the lights and siren as Johnny responded, "10-4 LA, Squad 51 responding from Rampart."

Silently, Roy hoped that this call wasn't serious but that it would take just long enough for the shift to end.

As Squad 51 approached the Station Roy noticed that the Engine crew of B-shift was out on a call as he backed the Squad into it's place inside Station 51. The patient who had suffered a heart attack when the elevator of one of the older buildings in town had gotten stuck between floors required transport to Rampart. This had put Squad 51 getting back to the Station several minutes after the last of the Engine crew had departed.

Johnny keyed the mic, "LA, Squad 51 back in quarters."

"10-4 Squad 51."An unknown female voice replied for LA Dispatch. Johnny didn't recognize the voice but didn't think it too unusual as both the Fire Dept. and the Dispatch Center switched shifts at the same time.

Johnny headed for the showers and his clean civilian clothes. Roy attempting not to hear about Kathy the ER nurse again headed for the day room where B-shift's paramedics were awaiting the return of the Squad. B-shifts paramedics were reading the paper and sipping on coffee as Roy entered. "Its all yours fellas." Said Roy as he poured a half cup of coffee he added a few pieces of ice from the freezer to cool it a bit, then drank the warm dark brown, ever present liquid. B-shifts Senior medic asked, Long shift?" "The last two hours were murder, but it wasn't the runs." He motioned toward the locker room. B-Shifts medics smiled a knowing smile as they had worked with Gage enough to get a taste of what Roy endured on a daily basis. Rinsing his cup he figured he'd stalled about long enough so he headed to the locker room where Johnny was out of the shower and dressing. Roy began to change in silence. As they headed for their vehicles, Roy asked, "So do we need to do anything for tomorrow night?"

Thinking Johnny said, "Well, Brackett and Dr. Early arranged the snacks. Dr. Morton gave the nurses the money for the decorations. Carol and a few of them are meeting me at Embers around 2pm. Joanne is making the cake and arranged for a setter. So that pretty well covers it unless you want me to pick you up so you can help with the decorations." Johnny said hopefully.

"Well, it does sound like you have it all covered. I guess I could ride over with you. That will give Jo some alone time to finish the cake." replied Roy.

Johnny grinned his lop-sided grin, "That's what she said too."

Roy looked at his partner amazed, "Junior, how is it you and my wife seem to get along so well, yet you have so much trouble with your own social life?"

Johnny looked his best friend in the eye being very serious, "I figured that out a long time ago. First, she isn't a 'challenge'. Second, you are are the common link. You and Jo are great together and you know me about as well as anyone, so it is natural that we'd get along good."

Roy knew that he did know Johnny better than most anyone else, yet, it never ceased to amaze him when he saw a new layer to Johnny's character. Roy smiled, "I never thought of it that way I guess you're right. See you about 1pm?"

"Sounds good. To bad I still don't have a date." Gage sighed.

Roy also sighed, "Who else did you ask?"

"No one!" Johnny said with wide eyes.

Roy knew he'd regret it but had to ask, "Why not?"

"Because, Roy, then Kathy would think she wasn't important to me and was replaceable. Then she'd never go out with me." replied Johnny.

Roy shook his head, "Oh, I see." Roy pretended that this had made since. He was tired and wanted to get home. Once again his mouth betrayed him. "So you aren't going out with anyone until the new nur... Kathy goes out with you?"

Johnny stopped half in half out of the Land Rover, "No, but if I take someone where she is she'll think that she was just another new nurse."

That was it. Roy was far too tired. He was beginning to understand Johnny's warped logic. "I see. See you around 1. My bed is calling." He said as he shut his car door.

Carol was taking advantage of working over for another shift by taking the time to rework the nurses schedule so that everyone could at least make an appearance at Dixie's surprise birthday party. The problem was Dixie was the one who made the schedule! Rush hour was over and it was still pretty early for the drunks that would 'have' to drive somewhere and never make it. The ER was quit (for an ER). Carol set behind the counter where Dixie had everything set up for herself as she was a part of Rampart's ER. Dixie had left for home several hours ago and would be off until the day after the party. Carol thumbed through the roll-a-dex on the counter making sure that she had included everyone that was important to Ms. McCall. As she flipped she noticed a number she was sure wasn't there last week. Dee Dee McCall 555-1221. It was a local number. Carol and everyone that knew Dixie knew she had no family locally. She quickly wrote the number down as the base station came to life. She would have to ask Dr. Early as soon as she could.

Several hours later Carol decided to grab a up of coffee in the nurses lounge. Entering to see that Dr. Early had had the same idea. "Aahhh! Caught you!"

Joe Early about jumped out of his skin at the nurses outburst. Turning to see Carol, "Caught me at what?"

"Spending too much time in the lounge." She said seriously.

"Well, you wouldn't have caught me if you weren't doing the same thing." Dr. Early said.

Carol smiled, "No I was patrolling looking to find all way-ward doctors!"

"I see. Well, since you found me, care to join me?" he said handing Carol a second cup of coffee that he had already poured for her.

"Thanks Dr. Early. I needed that." Carol said

The knowing doctor said, "I noticed you have been putting in quit a bit of overtime. Anything wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. I have been trying to work around Ms. McCall to get thinks arranged for the party without her finding out. Speaking of which. Do you know who a 'Dee Dee McCall' might be? It is a local number. I found the number in the roll-a-dex on Ms. McCall's desk and I'm sure it is new." Carol said hopeful.

"Well, now. No I don't know the name and haven't heard Dixie mention her, but we know how Dixie is about her personal life." said Joe.

Carol smiled a wicked smile, "Yes, she is all business. Do you think you could find out? I'd love to invite everyone that's important to Ms. McCall."

Joe knew he'd been had! "I will talk to Kel and see what I can find out."

"Thank you, Dr. Early." replied Carol as Kathy stuck her head through the door, "Dr. Morton said pile up on the 405, Dr. Early."

It had been a long shift in the ER lasting into her third shift as Carol made her way to her car. She heard foot steps behind her. Being careful she turned to see who was in the parking lot at this hour of the night. She was relieved to see the friendly face of the gray haired ER doctor. "Dr. Early! I'm glad that was you. I couldn't think who'd be out here at this hour."

Dr. Early smiled, "I thought you had left hours ago."

"Afraid I had a good teacher. I didn't leave until we got the last of those in a bed or off to their homes." Carol sighed.

Dr. Early gave her a knowing smile, "Same here. I'll see you tomorrow evening." he said as he turned to his car. "Speaking of which, I found out from a secret source that the phone number you saw in the roll-a-dex is Dixie's favorite niece who has just recently moved out here."

"Secret source, huh?" she smiled "Dr. Brackett?"

"Am I that transparent?" he asked woundedly.

Carol answered tiredly, "No, not at all. It's just Dr. Brackett knows Ms. McCall pretty well. Thanks for finding out for me. I'll give her a call later this morning after I get some sleep."

"Yes, I'm looking for my bed and shower myself. Be careful. I'll be over for awhile, then I'm slipping out so Dr.Morton can come over, then I'll be back." said Joe.

"Sounds good." Stated Carol as she got into her car.

Dr. Early waited until Carol pulled out heading for home before he started toward his own home. Couldn't be too careful in LA especially in the wee hours of the morning he thought.

The early morning sun peeped through the closed blinds in Nurse Carols bedroom. She was awaken by an annoying sound. It took two more rings of the phone for her to realize it was the telephone. She grabbed for the bedside phone. It took only seconds for her to slam the receiver back down. It had been someone trying to sale something! She turned over hugged her extra pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Wonder what time it is? she thought. As much as she wanted not to care what time it was it was no use. She opened her eyes, looking at the clock, 9:30 am. Great! It was after 4am when I got to bed! I wish those early morning callers would realize SOME people do sleep in. Carol thought. She again closed her eyes. She turned over to the other side. The once sleeping cat now placed its paws on her uncovered arm, claws extended. "What?" asked Carol opening her eyes to see her cat, Blue. She stroked its head, "Sorry. I didn't want woke up yet either." Blue walked across her, jumped off the bed and headed for the kitchen. Carol once again attempted to get comfortable to go back to sleep for a bit.

From the kitchen, "Meow...Meow." Blue had found his bowl empty and was now going to protest.

Carol tried to ignore him.

"Meow...Meowwww!" he got louder.

Tossing the covers back in defeat. Carol got up stumbled to the kitchen. Pouring Blue's bowl full of his favorite food she said, "Ok, I give up! Hope you're happy now." Blue continued to eat. Carol started the automatic coffee maker and headed for a hot shower. After a shower and a first cup of coffee, Carol felt more like herself. She took a second cup of coffee to the couch. Looking over notes for the party she remembered the phone number in her uniform. Finding it crumpled on the bathroom floor with Blue bathing on it, she said, "You are definitely pushing your luck this morning." Blue kept washing. She picked up her uniform from under the large cat, got out the phone number and placed the uniform over the shower stall. Back at the couch, sipping her coffee, with Blue now cuddled at her feet, Carol decided to try to reach Dixie's niece. Dialing the number she waited for an answer.

Dee Dee McCall poured her second cup of coffee as the phone rang, "Hello." she said with a slight southern accent.

"Ms. McCall?" questioned Carol.

Surprised someone other than her Aunt Dixie was calling her, "Yes?"

"I know you don't know me, but I work at Rampart with your Aunt Dixie..." Carol was interrupted.

"Is Dixie OK?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, she is. Sorry I concerned you. The reason I'm calling is that we are having a surprise birthday party for her tonight. We have been planning this for months and I just came across you number last night. I would like everyone who is important to her to be there. I think it is still a surprise, which was harder than you can imagine." explained Carol.

"That is sweet of you. I hope this is an early indication that what I've heard about LA's uncaring people was wrong." stated Dee Dee.

Carol laughed, "Well, I don't know about how everyone will fare out here but at Rampart we are kind of a family of our own. You work very closely with each other there. Which is why it has been so hard to ever get something planned without Ms. McCall finding out. The nurses were mainly behind this, but we had to involve the paramedics that work out of Rampart in order to get everything done as well as the doctors. Not to mention, trying to rework a schedule that Ms. McCall made without her finding out."

Dee Dee said, "I can imagine. I haven't been around Dixie much for years but I do know she is a pretty sharp cookie. No one ever could get anything by her."

Carol continued, "As I was saying, the reason I called was to invite you to come tonight. Our Dr. Brackett is taking Ms. McCall out to dinner then is going to get her to the party hopefully without her suspecting anything. The paramedics arranged the place. It's a usually quiet place. Most of the people who go there are firemen and their friends and families."

"It sounds like fun." replied Dee Dee.

"Great! Then you'll come?" Carol asked hopeful.

Dee Dee laughed, "Sure I will. It will give me something to do other than work and unpack."

"Have you met many people since you've been here?" asked Carol.

"Not really. Just those at work. I've been pretty busy getting set up." replied Carol.

"Believe me that will change tonight if half of the people who I asked shows up. Ms. McCall has a lot of friends and even more people who are grateful to her for the job she does. It is at the corner of Main Street and West Torrence Blvd. It's casual dress." Stated Carol.

Dee Dee asked, "Ok. What time should I get there?"

"Well, Dr. Brackett is suppose to keep her busy until 7, so anytime before that to be there for the surprise. Several of us will be there around 2 but the place doesn't open tonight until 4." replied Carol.

I'll try to be there around 6 then. How do I find you?" asked Dee Dee not knowing the place.

"Just ask anyone I'm sure they can point me out. Everyone there will know me." replied Carol.

"Ok, see you then." said Dee Dee.

"Nice talking to you. See you tonight." said Carol as she hung up the phone.

Dee Dee smiled to herself. My first party in CA . She thought.

John Gage stumbled through his small bachelor apartment. Turning on the coffee pot, he headed for the shower. Dressed only in a towel he returned to the kitchen poured a large cup of coffee then headed to the bathroom to shave. After shaving he dressed in a pair of shorts to read the paper. With a second cup of coffee in hand he when to the bedroom, opened the closet, took out his favorite blue shirt and black jeans, laying them across the bed. Johnny took his boots to the kitchen and began to polish them. As he was polishing his boots the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Johnny, this is Carol. I have a really big favor. Could you possibly go by Rampart on your way to Embers?" pleaded Carol.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" asked Johnny.

"I forgot to get the balloons. They need to be taken and filled with helium before they get there. I don't know where..." explained Carol.

Johnny replied, "Don't worry that is the easy part. I'll go pick up Roy, the balloons and run by 51. We have a helium tank there for school tours and picnics and things."

"John Gage, you are Great! Thanks. I've got to get busy." said Carol.

Smiling from ear to ear, Johnny said, "Thanks, Carol. Yeah I got to run myself."

Roy had been relaxing in his favorite recliner watching cartoons with the kids as Joanne was working on the cake. He heard the familiar sound of Johnny's Land Rover pull up. Before he could put the foot rest down the kids were up and out the door yelling shrill screams, "Uncle Johnny! Uncle Johnny! Please come play with us!" The once peaceful scene had given way to two of the most hyper 5 and 7 year olds Roy had ever seen.

Johnny had not planned on getting out of the Rover but was given no choice as he let himself be dragged out of it. Scooping up Jennifer while being drug into the house by Christopher, Johnny entered the living room of the DeSoto house. Roy had managed to get himself out of the recliner.

After the slight delay with the kids, Johnny and Roy had picked up the balloons, filled them with helium at 51 and placed them into garbage bags then stuffed into the Land Rover. At Embers Johnny and Roy entered trying to control eight bags of helium filled balloons. Carol saw the distress and hurried to help stuff the bags of balloons under table to keep them at bay until strings could be attached to the balloons to keep them out of all the fire fighter equipment hanging from the ceiling of the bar. Leave it to Johnny, a whole bag of balloons floated to the ceiling. It took Roy, Johnny and Carol to capture the bag with brooms to get it under the table. Carol and Johnny set crossed legged in the middle of the floor to attach the strings to the balloons. While trying to get a balloon out of a bag it got away from Carol. Roy suggested they leave it until they were done. He brought a beer over for Johnny and Carol, then he took the stringed balloons and attached them to a chair until Carol could place them where she wanted them. Only 4 balloons escaped them. Roy had the perfect plan. He had taped a straight pin to the handle of the broom and quickly burst the 4 escapees. The three and several more nurses who helped decorate the bar set back and sipped on a beer while waiting on the others too arrive.

At 4 pm the bar opened, by 4:30 several nurses and fire fighters who had gotten off work at 4pm started to arrive. By 6:30 most people who were not working were there, the volume of conversation had already drowned out the jukebox. Station 51 had a table in a back corner. All of A shift were there with their dates or spouses. Everyone was paired off except Chet and Johnny. Chet was bugging Johnny to introduce him to Kathy. Johnny was not ready to give up on trying to get a date with her. In the middle of their banter the front door opened. In walked a brown long haired female dressed in black cowboy (girl) boots, black well fitted jeans, white blouse and black leather vest. Her straight dark hair was about waist length. Chet and Johnny took immediate notice. "Chet, I'll tell you what. I will introduce you to Kathy just as soon as I come back." He said as he held Chet down while he was up and gone from the table. The new female was now talking to Carol. Johnny went over innocently, "Excuse me. Carol what time should Dixie be here?"

Reading John Gage like a book Carol smiled, "The same time I have told you for the last week. About 7, Johnny. Dee Dee this is John Gage. Johnny this is Dixie's niece Dee Dee. He is one of your Aunts favorite paramedics and also helped us a great deal planning all this." Carol said.

Johnny would have to remember to thank her for the nice introduction. "Pleased to meet you. I didn't know Dixie had any relatives here."

Dee Dee replied with a Southern accent, "Well, she didn't until about 3 weeks ago. I really admire my Aunt and finally decided to follow her out here."

"I for one am glad you did." said Johnny. "Have you met many people yet?"

"No, I haven't. Of course I've been warned about LA by all the folks at home. Though the people I'm talked with like Carol are changing my opinion of the people out here for the better."

"Good. I'd be honored to buy you a drink and introduce you to the guys from the best fire station in LA." said Johnny.

"With an offer like that how could I refuse." she replied.

"All right, what's your pleasure?" Johnny asked. He was judging her for either a Cola or wine lady.

She smiled, "A beer. Draft is fine."

Johnny knew he'd finished his beer as he left the table so they went to the bar. He ordered 2 draft beers.

Chet was at the table observing the exchange. He nudged Marco. "Who is that?"

"I have no idea. Roy?" Marco asked.

Roy replied, "Guys, I have no idea either. The last I heard he wasn't going to ask anyone so Kathy wouldn't think she was easily replaced."

"Well, it sure looks like she was easy to replace tonight." stated Chet.

They headed to Station 51's table. Johnny made introductions, "Dee Dee this is Captain Hank Stanley and his wife, our Engineer Mike Stoker and his wife, Firefighter Marco Lopez and his date, my partner Firefighter / Paramedic Roy DeSoto and his wife Joanne, and this is Firefighter Chet Kelly. Guys this is Dee Dee McCall, Dixie's niece."

At this introduction everyone begins to talk at once. Comments that could be made out were, "Nice to meet you." "I didn't know Dixie had a niece."

Captain Stanley was about to break it up when heard from one of the nurses across the room, "They're coming." A pin could be heard in the small bar as Dixie and Dr. Brackett entered. Suddenly the small bar erupted in cheers, congratulations, and happy birthdays.

When things calmed down a bit Carol was beside Dixie who was truly surprised. "Ok. How did you manage this?" asked Dixie to her nurses.

Carol said loud enough for the room to hear, "Oh, we had some help."

She scanned the room and immediately she knew who had helped. Dixie exclaimed, "Johnny Gage! You just wait until the next time you need patched up. I plan to inflict a great deal of pain." Everyone in the room laughed as Johnny made his way to his favorite nurse with her niece close behind.

Johnny leaned in close giving Dixie a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Now, Dix, it wasn't JUST ME! There was Roy, Bel..." Johnny was interrupted.

"Never mind Gage who your conspirators were. Just remember I'm waiting on your next official visit to MY Emergency Room!" stated Dixie with a serious smile.

Dr. Brackett said, "Your Emergency Room?"

Dixie looked at him, "Well, yes, Kel."

He laughed, "You are right. It would not run with out you! Happy Birthday Dix!"

"Wait a minute, you knew! You were in on this?" asked Dixie.

Dr. Brackett started to answer when he was rescued by Dr. Early who interrupted, "Yes, he knew. So did I. You have a lot of people in this room who want to share your birthday. You've been had for once, just enjoy it!"

"Joe! Not you too!" exclaimed Dixie. "Who else knows?"

Johnny spoke up, "Every nurse, doctor, paramedic and most every fire fighters in LA!"

Dixie turned once again on Gage and noticed Dee Dee smiling from ear to ear beside him. "Dee Dee? How on Earth?"

"Happy Birthday Aunt Dixie!" said Dee Dee.

Dixie hugged her niece. She did manage to begin to enjoy her party.

After returning the their table Chet said, "Man, Gage I'd hate to be you the next time you go through the emergency room!"

"Yeah, me too." replied Johnny. "Maybe it won't be too soon and she'll have calmed down some!"

Dee Dee asked, "What makes them all think you'll be going through the emergency room?"

Johnny smiled as Joanne said, "Honey, I hope that none of these guys every have to be a patient again at Rampart. But, the reality is that, since I've known them they have all had a couple of stays there. Unfortunately, Johnny holds the record."

"Thanks, Joanne." replied Johnny. "Care to dance?"

Johnny and Dee Dee began to dance. They both seemed to be enjoying each others company. After several dances, Johnny said, "You know I'm really having a good time."

"So am I. I'm glad I did come. I thought I'd feel out of place but Carol said I'd feel at home and I do." she said.

Johnny smiled, "Well, I hope I had something to do with that." He was laying the old Gage charm on thick.

Dee Dee replied, "Yes you did."

"I'm glad. Would you mind if I called you sometime?" Johnny asked as they were returning to the table.

"I'd like that. I'll give you my number at the table." replied Dee Dee. At the table she took a pin, wrote her number on a napkin, and handed it to Johnny.

Johnny took the napkin and glanced at it casually, then took a second glance at the number with only three digits. He couldn't help look confused as he looked at the paper that read simply, "911".

Dee Dee just smiled at his puzzled look waiting for the unspoken question.

"911?" he asked.

She continued to smile. "Yes, ... that's my number." she paused. "See, I knew I had a good chance to get on out here before I came out. Thanks to Dixie's timing and a little experience I brought with me I was able to get the first job I applied for. I trained for two weeks and started full time last week with LA County as a dispatcher. They are about ready to bring on-line a new system of having one three digit number to call for all emergencies, then the dispatcher will dispatch the needed help."

Johnny replied, "I've heard of that system. Do you really think it will work? I mean how can people who have never been in the field know what help to send?"

Captain Stanley smiled at his paramedic about to stick his foot in his mouth. He knew the qualifications that LA was holding the dispatchers to.

"Well, actually before you can be considered for a 911 dispatcher you have to have at least a year experience in the field as police, fire, or EMT/ paramedic." stated Dee Dee.

Here he goes. thought Captain Stanley.

"Well, Ok. But how did you get the job?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, needing the field experience." Chet chimed in.

Dee Dee smiled, where most females would have told him off. She loved it when she could give anyone her standard answer when her qualifications were questioned. "I come from a rural County in the South. From the farthest points it may take an ambulance an hour just to get on scene. I have been a member of the local Volunteer Fire Department for eight years and an EMT for six years. We usually beat the ambulances to the scene and deal with the situations until they get there."

Unlike his typical male chauvinist self, Johnny looked impressed. This was not characteristic of him. He usually found himself doubting a female in this type work. Then, there was the fact she was Dixie's niece. If she was anything like Dixie she knew her stuff. "Wow. You had to be in one of the first EMT programs in that part. Roy was instrumental in talking them into training some EMT's in some rural areas out here."

Roy looked a bit embarrassed, "I wasn't on that fishing trip alone, Junior."

"It was your idea, and you pushed to get it done. Excuse me a minute Dee Dee. I promised I'd introduce Chet here to someone. Come on Chet." said Johnny.

Chet and the guys looked a bit surprised. Chet eagerly got up from the table. Johnny introduced him to Kathy. Chet and Kathy had some polite conversation as Johnny returned to Dee Dee. Roy gave him a questioning look. Johnny shot him a look that said, 'Don't ask, now.'

Johnny had introduced Chet to Kathy. Leaving them to talk he stopped by the bar for a couple more beers. When he returned to the table he noticed Dee Dee was not there. He scanned the table. Roy caught the worried look, and said, "Joanne and Dee Dee are in the ladies room." He almost laughed when he saw the relief register on his partners face.

In the ladies room Joanne was checking her hair in the large mirror, she called over her shoulder, "Seems like you and Johnny are getting along pretty well?"

"He is really sweet." replied Dee Dee.

"Yes, he is. Roy and I, both think of him as family." stated Joanne.

Dee Dee came to the mirror, taking out her brush from her small purse, and began brushing her long brown flowing hair. "I am so glad I did come tonight. Carol was right. I do feel like I belong." she smiled a bit shyly.

Joanne returned her smile, "Why wouldn't you belong?"

"It's just that I've only been here a short while." she paused. "I also think it's great that I got to meet several of the guys I will be dispatching. Johnny has introduced me, I think, to half of the firemen in LA."

Joanne laughed, "That's Johnny."

The ladies returned to the table. The night progressed with Johnny and Dee Dee dancing and the guys kept everyone entertained with their stories. It was beginning to get late. Captain Stanley checked his watch. Knowingly his wife reached for her purse. "Gentlemen, it was a great party. Miss McCall it was nice meeting you. Let's make this last call for my shift. I expect you all on time, not hung over, and on duty at 0800. No excuses. No exceptions. Got me?" he said with a friendly voice but the underlying authority was not missed by anyone at the table.

A-Shift had to grin at their superior officer. He could give 'direct orders' without them seeming they were direct orders by those not under his command.

Johnny asked Dee Dee, "Joe here makes great food. Would you care for something? I think I'm going to get a burger before I head home."

"That sounds great. I'll take a Diet pop too." she said.

Almost everyone at the table who would be driving home finished their current drink then ordered something to eat while they talked and gave their food time to neutralize what they had drank. The party was still going strong for those who didn't have to work the next morning.

A couple hours later, Johnny and Dee Dee said their 'good nights to Dixie and the others. Johnny walked Dee Dee to her car. "I really had a good time tonight. I hate I have to leave this early." he said.

She smiled. "I heard Captain Stanley. You had better not be late in the morning."

"You're telling me!" Johnny smiled back at her. "I'll have latrine duty for a month. I'd hate to take it away from Chet."

Chet, Marco and Marco's date walked out of Ember's in time to see the exchange outside Gage's Land Rover. Yes, Gage would live hard tomorrow!

Johnny leaned forward and kissed Dee Dee. She had also given him her home phone number. "I'll call you before you go to wok if that's OK? I should get a chance sometime tomorrow."

"There's an advantage to going to work at 4pm. Remember I know your job better than most so I'll understand if you're on a call." she said smiling. "I'll let you go. I don't want you to disappoint Chet by taking his 'detail'."

0710 Like clock work Captain Stanley parked his car in the parking lot. Everyone on C-Shift could set their watch by the man. He liked to get there early to see what kind of a shift they had had. If he wasn't there by 0715 something was wrong. It is amazing that when you work with people long enough you get to know them in some ways better than you know your family. 0730 Mike Stoker pulled in, followed by Roy DeSoto. 0745 Marco Lopez arrived. It was not unusual for Gage and Kelly to be the last two in. The guys sometimes bet on who would be late.

It was Marco who started the sequence of events. "I'll lay money on Gage, his was 'making out in the parking lot' when Chet and I left last night."

C-Shift was more than ready to bet that Gage would be last to arrive. Roy was the only taker that Chet would be last. Of course he didn't say he had called Johnny when he got up to make sure he was up. He knew if Johnny was up that was at least half the battle.

Johnny pulled into the parking lot at 0750. He entered the station with his uniforms over his shoulder. He whistled all the way to the locker room.

Roy turned to the guys, "Pay up!" They did.

Chet pulled in and ran into the station at 0756.

A-Shift was already lining up for roll call when he entered the locker room. "Oh, man, I've got to really hurry! He said to him self."

The guys were putting their lunch plates in the sink as Johnny headed to the phone. He dialed Dee Dee's number. He was a bit surprised to get no answer. He'd try back later.

The klaxon sounded. The voice was not Sam but a female, "Station 51. Respond structure fire 1003 West Elm. Cross Street 9th. That's one, zero, zero, three West Elm. Cross Street 9th. Time out 1215."

Captain Stanley acknowledged, "Station 51."

LA Responded, "10-4 Station 51."

He handed Roy the address. Roy gave it to Johnny as the Squad pulled out and turned to the left, followed by the Engine.

Johnny gave Roy directions to the call. As the Squad parked Johnny and Roy put on their turnout gear. Captain Stanley ordered a sweep of the residence that had smoke showing from the back side. Johnny and Roy grabbed their air tanks got the air flowing and headed inside. Chet and Marco headed to the back of the house with an inch and a half hose.

Captain Stanley radioed, "LA, Engine 51. Respond gas and electric companies to this address."

LA responded, "10-4, Engine 51."

Due to the layout of the house the kitchen would be the last room searched which is where the fire was. Johnny called to Roy, "I"I've got a victim." He checked the female for a pulse. He found a very weak rapid pulse. He placed the female over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Roy had the rest of the room searched. They exited through the front of the house where they had entered.

Johnny layed the female down on the fire blanket Captain Stanley had layed down when he saw Gage exit with a victim.

Roy grabbed the biophone, "Rampart this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

Dixie McCall answered, "Squad 51. Read you loud and clear. Go ahead.'

"Rampart we have a female approximately 30 years of age. Apparent burns to the hands. She has suffered smoke inhalation. Burns have been dressed. We have placed the patient on 6 liters O2. Vitals are BP 140 over 90, pulse is 130, respirations are 30 and shallow."

Dr. Brackett responded, "Start IV, D5W. Transport as soon as possible."

Roy replied, "Ambulance is just arriving will transport as soon as possible."

Johnny walked into his apartment at 4:45. It had been a long day. He still hadn't been able to call Dee Dee. He dropped the bag with his dirty uniforms at the door. He checked the time. She would be at work now. He turned on the shower. It took several minutes for the shower to get hot. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He took a long drink before climbing into the shower. After bathing he stood under the hot water to relax for several minutes before getting out of the shower. After drying he put on a pair of swimming trunks and a T-shirt. he walked into the living room and opened the sliding door to the balcony to let in fresh air. Air condition was nice but Gage preferred the fresh air since it wasn't that hot this evening. He sat down on the balcony with the paper when the phone rang. He got up and picked up the phone in the living room, "Hello."

"Johnny?" the female voice said.

"Yes, it's me." He said not recognizing the voice.

Dee Dee said, "If you got a chance to call today I wasn't home. I got called in early. As a matter of fact I dispatched your last call."

Johnny smiled, "I heard you. Though at the time I didn't realize it was you."

"Yes, it was me. They were short handed and called me to come in at noon." Dee Dee explained.

Johnny said, "I thought I was the only one with Crazy hours! Most girls don't understand them."

"Oh, believe me I understand them. I live them. If they can reach me I'll go in. Call me dedicated or just plain crazy." she said.

"I've never been called dedicated. Though I have been called Crazy, ... often!" Johnny said.

"Hang on." Dee Dee said into the phone. Then said into the mic to dispatch, as she set off the tones, "Station 51, Station 110, Ladder 89 respond Structure fire, High rise 1151 Elk Street cross street, Riverside. Time out 1746."

Johnny heard the call and the responses. "That could be a bad one!"

"Yeah, sounds like it could be. Usually, this time of day it's someone cooking but the call said smoke is showing. If it's anything I'll have to call out more units." she said.

"Yeah, that building will be a pain to evacuate! There are so many people there and they don't keep records of the guests coming and going. What floor is the smoke on?" Gage asked.

Dee Dee replied, "Twenty."

"Sh--! Mid ways!" Johnny replied. "You are going to need more people to search that building."

"It only calls for the ones I have en route." she said.

"I know. I'm telling you the first Engine on scene is going to request a second and maybe a third alarm. There is no way they can handle that alone. Even if its isolated, they will want to clear the building because of smoke."

Johnny heard in the background Chief Richardson of Second shift for Station 51. "LA, Station 51, Request second and third alarm at this address. I have smoke showing at the twentieth floor. It does appear to be isolated. requesting additional units to clear the building."

Dee Dee responded, "10-4 Engine 51." She then hit the tones for the other stations. "Station 88, Station 8, Station 405 respond Structure fire, High rise 1151 Elk Street cross street, Riverside assist Station 51. Time out 1758."

Johnny replied, "Sounds like they have a bad one. I'll let you go if you need too."

Dee Dee replied, "Yeah it seems that way. I'll call you back if I can."

Johnny replied, "No problem. I'll be up until about midnight. if I don't hear from you I'll try you again about noon."

"Ok, I've got to go. Bye. " She stated.

John Gage looked off his balcony at the many high rises. His thoughts went to his crew mates on B-shift and to one particular dispatcher who not only managed to talk to him, dispatch six stations to a structure fire while being clam cool and precise. He knew she didn't know the building like he did but did her job very effectively. Gage found himself impressed by this call and the call she had sent them on earlier.

Several hours later, Gage was dozing in his recliner when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, there." said Dee Dee. "Did I wake you?"  
"Well, yes, but I'm glad you did or I would have probably been late in the morning. I called myself watching TV but fell asleep in the recliner without setting the clocks." he said.

"Clocks?" asked Dee Dee. She was one to pick up on details.

He laughed, "You don't know my luck and track record. I take no chances. I set four clocks. Two for when I should get up. Two for the last possible minute I can get up and if I'm lucky get there on time. Then I make sure the phone's ringer is turned all the way up. They know if I'm not there by five til eight to call me. Those calls usually are very one sided. I hear the ring, look at the clock, swear, and say, 'On my way overslept!', hang up, and spend the rest of the shift with latrine duty and trying to catch up those few minutes I started off behind. The whole shift goes down hill before I even leave the house." Gage knew most girls wouldn't understand what he'd just said though he felt like Dee Dee was listening to him even though she was at work.

She simply said, "Been there, done that!"

Johnny looked at the phone. He was blown away by her response.

"I work evening shift now which is MY shift! Dayshift is the shift everyone wants but I have to watch working it. I'm used to sleeping in, going to work, then staying up and relaxing before I go to bed in the wee hours of the morning." she said.

Gage smiled, "Remember we work eights, twelves, sixteens, 24's, 48's and those dreaded 72 hours shifts, then you throw in the overtime when someone is sick or hurt. Then there are calls that just don't end when the shift does. Sometimes I feel like I live at the station and visit here."

Changing the subject, Dee Dee said, "I like what I do and it's full time. But, I know that their are Volunteer Fire Departments locally. I'd like to talk to the one in my area when I get settled. Of course, I know I'd be obligated to my job but there's plenty of time I might be available to lend a hand. Do you know who I'd talk to?"

Johnny knew he could probably put her off but he knew how much the Volunteers needed good people. He had occasionally, to the departments displeasure, helped local Volunteer Departments when his help was needed. He smiled to himself, as he said, "Chief Potter, 204 I think is your area."

Though she didn't realize by giving her the name of the Chief to talk to John Gage had given her the highest compliment a male chauvinist like Johnny Gage could have given her. "Thanks. I'll look his number up and call him maybe tomorrow. Doesn't 204 respond to assist 51 and the other way around?"  
Gage smiled that lopsided grin, "Humm, do they?"

A week later Dee Dee had indeed talked with Chief Potter of the 204 Volunteer Dept. They got acquainted and she provided him with her Fireman 1 and EMT certificates as well as CPR cards and HazMat certificates. She explained her hours as a dispatcher were never written in stone but would be there when she could. She was issued her turnout gear and a radio. At her first meeting which was held on Tuesday evening that was one of her usual off days she was introduced to the men of the 204 and shown around the station and the trucks. The volunteer group consisted of twelve active members with others showing occasionally. They had one 1974 Howe International pumper and a mini pumper that resembled 51's Squad but had a 350 gallon tank on it instead of the rescue equipment.

Wednesday morning Dee Dee headed down Interstate 405 on her way to have lunch at Rampart with Dixie hoping to see Johnny at the hospital too. It was a warn sunny pleasant day as she cruised the speed limit in light traffic. All of a sudden an eighteen wheeler started across multiple lanes of traffic ahead of Dee Dee. As hard as the smaller cars and trucks tried all were unable to escape the large box truck. Dee Dee slowed to avoid getting trapped in the traffic trying to find a place to go. The eighteen wheeler came to rest against the far guard rail wedging a Mercury Cougar between the guard rail and the trucks back set of wheels.

Dee Dee parked, hit her flashers, popped her trunk and grabbed her radio all in one fluid motion. "LA, this is 204 unit 20, there is a MVA in the South bound lane of the 405 near mile marker 231. Multiple vehicles are involved. Dispatch police, fire and ambulances. Unknown injuries at this time. I am on scene and will advise."

As Dee Dee put on her turnout gear she heard Sam dispatch Station 51 and 204.

Johnny was mixing the ingredients for his special hamburgers when the tones sounded. "Station 51, Station 204 respond multi vehicle MVA, South bound lane of the 405 near mile marker 231. Unknown injuries. A 204 Unit is on scene. Time out 10:55."

Captain Stanley responded, "Station 51, KMG-365."

As Squad 51 pulled on to the scene they took in the normal scene of confusion at time like this.

Dee Dee checked the scene for fuel spills and other hazards. Finding no immediate hazard she approached the pinned car. She could see her victim moving in the front driver's seat. Access to all four doors was impossible at this time without equipment. Fearing the driver may hurt himself more, she took her spanner wrench and removed the rest of the broken glass from the back window brushing as much away from her as possible as she crawled onto the trunk of the car and into the back seat to stabilize and reassure the victim until help could arrive. As she entered the back window she heard the sirens. She spoke in calming tones to her victim a young man of about twenty. "Just set still. Help will be here soon. Let me keep your neck stab able." She placed both hands on either side of the young mans head and neck. "I'm Dee Dee. I am an EMT and Firefighter."

The upset man said, "This thing is going to catch on fire!"

"Would I be setting here if that were true?" Dee Dee said lightly. "I have checked there is no fuel spills. My friends are pulling in right now, just stay calm. They have equipment to help get you out of here."

Johnny only vaguely remembered that LA had advised that there was a firefighter on scene until he saw (by the color of the gear) a Volunteer firefighter crawl across the car and into the backseat of the car pinned against the guard rail.

Captain Stanley ordered, "John, Roy check the vehicles. Chet, Marco grab an inch and a half an start hosing this down."

As Johnny started to head to the vehicles he pause a split second to inform Captain Stanley, "One of 204's units is already in the car. I'll see what he has." As Johnny approached the car he also checked his scene but saw something unexpected. Parked on the side of the Interstate with the trunk open was what looked like Dee Dee's car. As he approached the car and started to identify himself he saw there was no need. Dee Dee was in the car and maintained stabilization of the victims neck and head. "Dee Dee it's Johnny what do you have?"

Dee Dee was totally professional, "A male restrained driver, approximately twenty. Hit his head on the windshield and chest on the steering wheel. There's a small laceration to the forehead. Patient denies loss of consciousness. Pulse is a little fast. Breathing is normal with a rate of 24. Other than a headache patient has no further complaints."

Johnny took out his HT. "HT51 to Engine 51. Can someone bring me a backboard, C-collar, and set up a link to Rampart?"

Captain Stanley's response was, "Engine 51, 10-4, Squad 51."

Chet was available so Captain Stanley sent him to help Johnny.

Johnny had joined Dee Dee in the back seat. He was in the seat head first. "I'm going to try to recline this seat to get the back board in. Just support him like you are now. What's your name?" Johnny asked the patient.

"Carl." he said.

"Ok, Carl, Dee Dee there is going to support you. I plan to recline this seat. I want you to set like you are though. Understood? Just let us do the work here."

Carl replied, "Ok."

Johnny reached to the side of the seat and released the seat laying it all the way to the back seat. To himself, 'That worked it wasn't jammed.' The seats were usually jammed and this didn't work but fortunately it did this time. Johnny now had to try to get himself into a position to help Dee Dee get him on the back board without being in the way himself. First he applied the C-collar, then inched the backboard down at an angle where it rested up against the patients hips. With the board at an elevated angle all they needed to do was to slide Carl up the board and strap him down while maintaining spinal alignment. Johnny was in a bit of a awkward position as he said, "On three. One, two, three."

Dee Dee did every bit of her part in getting Carl on the board. They strapped him down then removed him from the wreckage.

Once on the ground near the squads equipment, Johnny asked Dee Dee, "Can you contact Rampart?"

"I'll give it a try. I never have done this out here, but I can relay." she said confidently.

Johnny instructed as he began to check Carl, "Just tell Rampart Base you are 204 calling for Squad 51."

Dee Dee keyed the radio, "Rampart Base, this is 204 Unit 20 for Squad 51, how do you read?"

Dixie McCall knew every firefighter in the County but didn't know the female voice contacting Rampart. (Well, she didn't think she did at the time. Dee Dee had not gotten to tell her about joining 204 yet.) "This is Rampart, read you loud and clear 204." Dixie said as she called for Dr. Brackett.

"Rampart we had a male victim of a MVA approximately 20 years of age." Dee Dee paused.

Johnny said, "BP 130 over 90, pulse 120, respirations 25 and labored."

"Rampart be advised Blood Pressure is 130 over 90, pulse 120, respirations are 25 and labored. Spinal precautions have been taken. Patient has a small laceration to the forehead. Patient denies loss of consciousness." said Dee Dee.

Dr. Brackett advised, "Start 6 liters O2 by nasal cannula, treat for shock and transport."

"10-4, start 6 liters O2 by nasal cannula, treat for shock and transport." repeated Dee Dee.

Johnny had already set up the O2 in anticipation of the order. Chet handed Johnny a couple fire blankets to keep the patient warm. Johnny looked up as the ambulance pulled in.

Dee Dee and Chet helped gather the equipment as Johnny helped load the patient and jumped in the ambulance. Dee Dee set the equipment in her hands in the ambulance.

Johnny looked at her a split second before taking another set of vitals. "Good job! I'll, ah..."

"See you at Rampart. That's where I was going!" she smiled back at him.

Chet stared at the both, confused.

At her car Dee Dee put her turn out gear back the way it went in anticipation of the next call be it five minutes or five hours away. Then got in her car. Straighten her self a bit and combed her hair before continuing on to Rampart.

Chet ended up driving the Squad to Rampart as Roy went in with his patient too. He and Dee Dee ran into each other before finding either Johnny or Roy. "Hey, it looked like you really know your stuff out there."

She smiled. Knowing the type. That was a comment! "Thanks, Chet."

"I'm going down the hall, to see if I see Roy." said Chet.

Dee Dee wasn't real familiar with the ER but walked up the hall towards the base station. Once there Johnny came out of Room 1 and saw her. "Dee Dee..." he paused. He looked around before proceeding. "You don't know how you scared me seeing you in that car! But after I got in there, I couldn't have asked for better help!"

"I know Rampart was probably wondering WHO was that?" she said.

"Well, we'll just have to ask. I didn't tell them." he said spotting Dixie coming down the hall. "Hey, Dix. What did you think of that 204 Unit that help me by calling you today?"  
"Well, I'll tell you for a volunteer they sounded like they had been doing it all their life. I know every fireman in the County who was that? Is she new?" questioned Dixie.

"Well, lets just say she's new to 204." Said Johnny with his crooked grin.

Dee Dee just watched their exchange.

"Gage! Give!" she insisted holding the coffee pot for ransom.

"That's not fair!" he said.

"That's right! Now give! Who was I talking too?" she insisted.

Gage laughed at the head nurse. "You know every fireman in the County probably just by their voice but didn't recognize your own niece!"

"What ARE you talking about?" she asked.

Dee Dee let Johnny explain, "She joined the 204 the other day. She is the one who called in the wreck and was in the car before I could get my gear on!"

Dee Dee blushed. She knew guys like Johnny. Compliments came few and far between. Yet she didn't know that from John Gage or Chet Kelly they were a lot farther between for female co-workers. "I was going to buy you lunch and tell you then, but, ..."

They were interrupted by Johnny's HT asking, "Station 51 what is your status?"

Johnny saw Chet and Roy coming down the hall. He keyed the mic, "Squad 51 is available for response from Rampart."

Captain Stanley also radioed, "Engine 51 is available from Rampart."

Later that evening Johnny and Roy are heading back to the station. Johnny says, "Can you believe that Dee Dee? It was like she had been doing that all her life!"

"She told you the other night she was experienced." said Roy.

"Roooo----y!" He added several syllables to Roy's name. "How many guys comes through here starting off telling us they know what they are doing. Or knew what they were doing back home and end up sinking here?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, you do have a point there." said Roy. He could have kicked himself as his next question jumped right out of his mouth, "So, you two getting serious?"

"Who, Us? Dee Dee and me?" Johnny asked of Roy as if he had three heads.

Again, Roy kicked himself. "Yes, you and Dee Dee."

"Roy we haven't even went out. I haven't even asked her, ... yet. The way her shift runs and our is crazy we haven't had anytime off together since the party."

"Oh." replied Roy.

Johnny sat up in his seat, "Why? Roy what do you know? She said something didn't she? I got it she told Dix and Dixie told you? Right! What was it?"

Roy groaned it was going to be a long shift! Station 51 had just started the beginning's of a 48 hours shift.

By the time Johnny got back to his special hamburgers they had been turned into a meatloaf for dinner which was now cooking nicely in the oven. Captain Stanley asked as the guys came in, "How are they?"

Gage spoke up, "My guy was Ok. Nothing more than the bump on his head."

Roy said, "Yeah, all that mess out there and they only ended up being bounced around a little. They were really lucky."

Captain Stanley replied, "Good, Good. Gage your hamburgers are now meatloaf. It should be ready anytime."

"Great, I'm starved." he said. They hadn't even managed to grab a dough nut a Rampart.

Captain Stanley said, "So, Dixie's niece? How'd she do today?"

Johnny hadn't realized the other conversations had stopped waiting to hear his response since he was working closest with her. "She did really well and was a big help to me."

Captain Stanley said, "Chief Potter was pleased also. By her being new to his department, it had him a bit concerned when he realized that person going into that car window was his 'rookie'. But, I got to give her credit, she didn't back down a bit. Kind of like another fireman / paramedic I know." He said looking at Gage.

"What?" asked Johnny.

"I saw you go into that car head first." replied the Captain.

"I was releasing the seat to get the backboard in." replied Gage.

Hank nodded, "Did you try any of the doors or just figure the back window had to be the best way in?"

Gage started to reply, then stopped. He had indeed followed Dee Dee without even considering the doors might open. He held up the knife he was cutting up the salad with and said, "I, ah, ..."

After a cup of coffee and a bagel Dee Dee left Dixie at Rampart and headed home to get ready for work. She had just enough time to grab a quick shower and make it to Los Angeles County Dispatch center that would soon be known as the Los Angeles County 911 Center. She clocked in and took her seat as the dispatcher that was going off shift tried to bring her up to speed on the calls that were going on, she was given a call to dispatch. Dee Dee knew from the call it was a bad fire. She looked at her maps quickly seeing it was Station 51's response area. Knowing that Johnny was working a 48 hour shift, her pulse quicken just a bit as she set off Station 51's tones.

Gage's response was cut off by the tones sounding, "Station 51, Station 110, Truck 97, Ladder 5 respond Structure fire, warehouse at the corner of Main Street and 31st Street. That's the corner of Main and 31st Streets. Time our 1615."

Roy turned off the oven and set the meatloaf on the top of the stove. He, also, checked the rest of the stove eyes.

Captain Stanley replied, "Station 51, KMG-365."

Within minutes she heard Captain Stanley advise. "Station 51, 10-8 on scene."

She replied, "10-4, Station 51, on scene 1621."

Captain Stanley radioed, "LA, this is Engine 51. Respond a second and third alarm to our location. Structure is fully involved with several surrounding structures."

"10-4, Engine 51. Responding second and third alarms to your location." said Dee Dee professionally. But thought, 'This sounds bad!'

Captain Stanley ordered, "Roy, Johnny check inside. Chet, Marco cover them with a two and a half line."

After quickly putting on SCBA's (Air tanks) over their turnout gear Johnny and Roy entered the building followed by Chet and Marco with a fire hose. They had almost completed a search of the first floor when Johnny heard something. He motioned for Roy to come with him. Chet and Marco continued to battle the smoke and fire. Johnny had indeed found a man who in his hurry to escape the fire had fallen down the steps and injured both legs. Johnny managed to pick him up as Roy let Chet know they would be going back out with the victim. Once outside they saw the man had likely just sprained his ankles and left him in the capable hands of Squad 110. They changed air bottles and returned to the warehouse to continue the search.

Outside the warehouse foreman arrived. Seeing the building burning he asked who was in charge and was sent to Captain Stanley. "Has the fire reached the South side of the building? I'm the foreman."

Captain Stanley replied, "What?"

The foreman replied, "There is some old things that were left in the warehouse before we took over. It's stored on the South side of the building and it's marked 'EXPLOSIVES'."

"What kind of explosives and how much?" asked Captain Stanley.

"I don't know what kind but there are three good sized pallets back there." said the foreman.

"Engine 51 to HT 51." said Captain Stanley.

The muffled voice of Roy replied, "HT 51 go ahead Engine 51."

"There are unknown type explosives on the South side of the building. Clear out!" said Captain Stanley.

Roy replied, "HT 51, 10-4" He motioned for Johnny, Chet and Marco to follow him while saying, "Cap. say clear out there are explosives on the South side." The four started back toward the door they had entered they were now near the center of the warehouse filled with pa lets of various things.  
Chet was spraying a fog pattern of water as they retreated when he heard from the other side of a bunch of fallen boxes someone calling for help. He tapped Roy on the shoulder, "I hear someone over here."

The four rounded the pa lats and saw the man trapped by the fallen boxes. Roy keyed the mic. "HT 51, we have a victim near the center of the warehouse that is trapped by several fallen boxes. We should have him out in a minute."

Captain Stanley swore to himself and asked out loud, "Why do you guys always do this to me?" then answered on the radio. "10-4, HT 51 just hurry!"

Roy and Johnny worked to get the man free as Marco and Chet's alarms went off on their SCBA's signaling that they were low on air. Johnny said, "Go on we've almost got him. We're right behind you."

Marco and Chet retreated to the door.

Outside Captain Stanley was relieved to see his men come out of the building. Even in their turnout gear the experienced Captain knew that he saw Chet and Marco come out and head for the Engine. He waited a brief second. No Roy or Johnny. Stanley made his way to Marco. "Where are Gage and DeSoto?"

Taking a breath of fresh air Marco said, "They are right behind us. Sent us out when the alarms on the tanks went off."

Captain Stanley looked expectedly at the door.

Inside Johnny had freed the man. Roy picked him up to carry him out. Johnny said, "Go, I'm behind you."

Roy started out with the victim with Johnny right behind him. In the darkness of the building and the cloud of dark smoke somewhere between where they had freed the victim and the door Johnny managed to get his foot tangled in a large piece of rope or cord on the floor of the warehouse. Unknown to Roy he continued on toward the door with his victim. Johnny stopped once he felt something tangle around his feet. He was fighting to untangle it when he stumbled off balance by the weight of the steel air tank. As he stumbled he knocked a pile of boxes over on to himself which he managed to deflect and push out of his way. Finally getting clear of his mess Johnny headed toward the door. Roy had just reached the door as Captain Stanley was heard on his HT. He was too close to the door and had his hands full of the victim so he continued out the door. Just as Roy cleared the door a loud sound of what sounded like a huge bottle rocket taking off was heard. Johnny ducked and ran for the door as the explosion hit knocking him further toward the door followed by the debris from the pa lets which landed on top of Gage.

Within seconds of the explosion Captain Stanley was by Roy who had hit the ground with the victim from the impact of the explosion. Squad 110 came to the victim. Stanley asked, "Are you Ok? Where's Gage?"

A bit shaken Roy answered, "Yeah, I'm Ok. He was right behind me."

Not seeing his other paramedic Captain Stanley called for Chet and Marco who had already changed their air tanks and where on their way through the door.

Roy was now on his feet and took a step toward the door.

Stanley said, "No, way Pal. They will get him. They have on fresh tanks." Sizing up the situation Stanley said into the radio, "LA, This is Engine 51."

Dee Dee replied, hoping they were clearing up. "Engine 51, LA, Go ahead."

Stanley is unaware who he is talking to. "Respond another ambulance to this location. We have a possible Code I."

Dee Dee replied, "10-4, Engine 51 responding addition ambulance for possible Code I." She blocked the thought that the Code I could be Johnny or any of the firefighters she had just met and become friends with.

Chet and Marco found Gage under a pile of heavy boxes and wood from the pa lets. Though Chet and Gage to the outsider got along like a cat and a dog, neither would admit it they were the best of friends. ( Well maybe better stated as the best of enemies. Like most brothers who fight in families these two are truly brothers in the department.) Yet, it was Chet who dug the hardest and fastest to get Gage free. Though Marco wasn't far behind. Once uncovered Gage was conscious but shaken. Chet grabbed one side, Marco the other and they finally came out much to Captain Stanley and Roy's relief. They sat Johnny down at the Squad.

"I'm fine." said Johnny.

Both Captain Stanley and Roy knew Johnny too well. Usually when he played down an injury he was usually hurt at least enough to need clearance to return to duty. Stanley looked at Roy who said, "Johnny let me get this stuff off and check you out."

"I'm really fine just got the wind knocked out of me." said Johnny.

Roy looked at him. "I was out here and got the wind knocked out of me!"

Chet managed to put in his two cents, "And you weren't even under all those pallets!"

"Thanks Chet!" groaned Johnny as he took off his turnout coat. He did have a pain here and there. As he began to calm down from the adrenaline from the call Johnny felt more and more places where he was now beginning to hurt. Give a couple hours and especially if they didn't get a call and he knew he'd be barely able to move, yet, he said, "Cap. I swear I'm fine."

"Pal, just ride in and let one of the good Doctors say that and we won't have a problem. Right?" said Captain Stanley with enough authority Johnny knew to answer...

"Right, Cap." sighed Johnny.

Roy called Rampart, "Rampart this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

Before Rampart answered, Captain Stanley said, "Roy, since you got the breath knocked out of you have someone check you out too. That's an order."

Roy nodded and sighed.

Johnny stuck out his tongue as Captain Stanley turned his back and mouthed to Roy, 'Na, Na, Na, NAAAAAAaaaa!'

Roy rolled his eyes as Doctor Early answered, "Go ahead Squad 51." Roy said, "Rampart, we have a 28 year old male patient that was Code I in an explosion. Patient is alert, was briefly disoriented, denies lost of consciousness. Has minor lacerations to facial area, also slight bruising and tenderness to the chest, upper and lower quadrants. BP is 135/ 85, respirations 25, pulse is 140."

Early replied, "Administer 6 liters O2 by Nasal Cannula and transport."

Roy repeated his orders then said, "Ambulance is one scene. Will be transporting now. ETA 10 minutes." Then to Johnny, "Come on Junior." He said as he picked up the needed equipment.

Captain Stanley said, "Go on Roy. We'll get the rest and Chet can take the Squad in. We'll see you all at Rampart in a bit."

Dee Dee wasn't able to hear the transmissions at the scene or with Rampart. When Chet left the scene he radioed, "Squad 51, LA."

Dee Dee responded but thought 'that's not Roy or Johnny'. "LA, Squad 51."

Chet replied, "Squad 51, 10-8 enroute to Rampart. Engine 51 is still on scene."

"10-4, Squad 51." replied Dee Dee professionally.

Captain Stanley heard Chet's traffic and called LA Dispatch. "Engine 51, LA"

Dee Dee replied, "LA, Engine 51."

Captain Stanley informed, "Engine 51 will be out of service approximately one hour for clean up. Fire


	2. Chapter 2

_For some reason -- mainly I'm new here the last os this chapter didn't get posted so this will be a VERY short post to complete Chapter 1. Sorry._

Captain Stanley informed, "Engine 51 will be out of service approximately one hour for clean up. Fire is under control at this time."

Dee Dee replied, "LA, 10-4 Engine 51. Time 19:58" When she gave this time she was relieved that is was ALMOST time for her shift to end as she got off at 8 pm (20:00) tonight. She thought, 'I'd really like to call Dixie and see who the Code I was.' She sighed, 'that just wouldn't be professional. Maybe I'll drop by Rampart on the way home to see Dixie a minute.'

Dixie told Roy as he came down the hall with Johnny, "Exam Room 2. What did you do now?"

"Nothing I swear I'm OK." replied Johnny.

Dixie and Roy both rolled their eyes and said, "Uh-huh."

Dr. Early said walking up to them, "I'll be the judge of that!" He said opening the Exam room door.

From behind them Chet said, "Yeah, Doc, you got two for the price of one. Cap. wants Roy checked out too."

It was Roy's turn to reply, "Thanks, Chet."

Exam Room 2. Dr Joe Early said as he finished checking his two favorite paramedics, "Ok, guys looks like everything checks out for you to finish your shift. Johnny," he said handing Johnny a small envelope, "Take one of these every 4-6 hours as needed. I have a feeling you'll need them in a couple of hours."

Johnny gave him a knowing look, "Sure. Doc, what are they?"

Dr. Early replied, "Prescription Motrin. Not much. Won't effect you on the job, but should take the edge off the pain from that fall."

Johnny smiled, "Thanks, Doc."

The trio exited the room and headed for the base station, as Dee Dee came up the hallway.

She tried to be professional and cool. "Hi, guys. Everything OK? I heard there was a Code I at the scene today."

Johnny smiled.

Before he could answer Roy jumped in, "Your looking at him." Pointing to Johnny.

Shooting Roy an evil look, which was observed by Chet, Johnny replied, "Yeah, didn't even use up a 'life' just a few bumps and bruises."

Dee Dee looked confused, " 'Lives'?" she questioned.

Johnny explained, "They tell me I'm like a cat, that I have 9 lives." he looked to his partner. "Which one am I on now?"

Roy grinned, "I think it's at least 4 or 5. He still should have several left."

Dee Dee grinned, "That's good to know. I was just stopping by to see Dixie, have you all seen her?"

Johny answered, "She should be here somewhere."

Roy's HT came to life as Sam asked, "Station 51 what is your status?"

Johnny rolled his eyes as Roy answered, "Squad 51 available from Rampart."

Captain Stanley also advised, "Engine 51 also available from Rampart."

"10-4 Station 51 stand by for response."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnny said, "Looks like they are playing our song. I'll call you later if this doesn't take too long."

Sam's familiar voice announced, "Station 51, from Rampart, respond structure fire 5055 West Lake Drive; five, zero, five, five West Lake Drive. Cross Street Elm. Time out 2235."

Roy said to Johnny, "Come on."

Captain Stanley answered for the Engine and the Squad, "Station 51, responding from Rampart. KMG-365."

Sam advised, "Station 51. Be advised, caller states the house has been vacant and is fully involved. Several structures are near by."

Captain Stanley acknowledged, "10-4 LA, We're on scene." He said as they approached the burning house. "Mike grab that hydrant."

The squad continued to the house. Johnny and Roy put on their turnout gear but not their air tanks because they figured they would not be going inside the house. It was just too far gone.

Mike Stoker stopped the engine for the briefest of seconds for Marco to take a hydrant wrench, grab a supply line, wrap it around the hydrant and signal Mike on. Mike eased the truck on down the street to the burning house while the supply line fell from the back of the engine, layer after layer without effort.

As soon as Kelly came off the truck he uncoupled the supply line from the remaining hose on the truck and took the end of the hose to Mike to be hooked up to the truck.

Captain Stanley saw the house was beyond safely doing a search. "John, Roy get a inch and a half on that house," he pointed to the house nearest the burning one. Though it was about thirty five feet away from the burning house, it's own roof was smoking."

Johnny grabbed the nozzle of the hose in the front cross lay and headed toward the house with Roy still pulling the hose off the truck.

Marco had gotten to the truck from the hydrant as Stanley continued his orders, "Kelly, Lopez take deuce and a half and knock some of those flames down."

They grabbed the hose and headed toward the fire.

Mike Stoker had set the brakes and put the truck in pump gear before leaving the cab of the truck. By now he had connected the supply line, pulled a few levers, turned a few knobs and had water flowing at 200 pounds of pressure to both lines, all while managing to keep 'his' truck full of water from the hydrant.

The heat was so intense that Johnny could not get in front of the house while waiting on the water from the truck. He had to begin spraying it down from the side until Chet and Marco got there with their line.

Feeling the heat as they reached Johnny and Roy, Chet and Marco began knocking down some of the flames as they went by that side of the house, then moved on to the other side of the house.

Johnny and Roy managed to cool the surrounding houses down by keeping them wet. The burning house had been a tall two story house. Johnny had his back to the burning house as he cooled the house beside it down. Roy who was behind Johnny on the hose tapped Johnny on the shoulder and pointed to a smoking utility pole several feet away. Johnny nodded and kept the water going to the house. Knowing not to spray the pole with water because the electricity could follow the water back to him and electrocute him, Johnny knew Roy simply wanted him to be aware of the potential of the pole or its wires falling. Roy was also literally watching Johnny's back as he kept an eye on the house still rapidly burning.

Captain Stanley wasn't sure what Roy saw, heard, or said, but the next thing he knew both Johnny and Roy were rapidly moving away from the burning house, bending down while shielding their faces at the exact moment the wall let loose behind them. The wall fell sending smoke, heat, flames, and embers toward both Johnny and Roy. No sooner had the smoke and flames retreated Johnny swung around and began hosing down the burning debris only a few feet from where he'd been standing when Roy had warned him. Even now, Johnny nor Roy could say what had caused Roy to say what he said to make Johnny move, nor could either recall what was said. All Johnny knew right now, as he hosed the debris down, was that Roy had said something and he 'knew' that the wall was coming down. He had moved only a foot or two by the time the wall hit the ground the smoke, heat and embers had surrounded him and Roy had been closer to the wall. Johnny now took the time to turn and glance at Roy who was now back on the hose with him, "You alright?"

Roy replied, "Yeah, just glad these boots are flame resistant."

Johnny knew that the flash of heat, smoke, embers and flames, too, must have surrounded Roy for the briefest of seconds. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Roy said, "Yeah, just glad I had the heat shield down and had covered my face. Since I bent over to try to duck the wall, when the flames and embers came around my feet they were pretty close to my face, but I just got a little warm."

Johnny nodded. The same thing had happened to him many times and being so close to Roy and in a similar position he had also got much of the same effect without the flames. They continued going from house to house until Chet and Marco could get the flames knocked down which removed a lot of heat from the adjacent houses. Once there was no need to cool the houses Johnny and Roy helped extinguish the fire.

Dee Dee saw that Dixie was busy, so she headed home. She was several blocks from her apartment when she ran into stopped traffic. Looking down the street she could see the fire trucks. She was tempted to offer her assistance but her station had not been called out. Back home, another station would have gladly accepted the help. But, out here, where most of the stations were paid departments she knew that due to the liability of someone getting hurt on a paid departments scene could cause many law suits for the County. She was able to get a bit closer where she could see the action from her car. She saw that this was indeed Station 51's call by the numbers on the Engine and Squad, though she didn't know any of the men well enough to be able to find Johnny in his turnout gear and she just wasn't close enough to read the names on their gear. She had gotten to the scene only a couple of minutes after 51 had. Dee Dee was very impressed to see this station work together as a team. The scene was very organized for the controlled ciaos that goes on at a fire scene. But, just watching she knew these guys were good, they were very good at their jobs.

From Dee Dee's view point the burning house was between her and the two firemen who were hosing the house beside the burning one down. In the darkness she saw them quickly begin to move, then, the wall came down. With all the smoke, flames, and flying embers she couldn't tell if the wall had hit either of the firemen. Then, there was more smoke and steam in the same area of the fallen wall. Being a firefighter, she knew someone had put a hose to the heated debris. It was several minutes before the smoke cleared enough to see the two firefighters hosing the debris down. Though they were back on the job, she still wondered if they were a hundred percent OK? And also, she wondered was either Johnny Gage?

With the fire out, now the work began. The hoses had to have the water 'walked' out of them by disconnecting the nozzles and lifting the hose onto someone's shoulder and feeding the hoses hand over hand while the firefighter walked toward the open end on the hose. Johnny, Chet, and Marco took on this task with the two hoses used to fight the fire and the supply line while Roy and Captain Stanley got the information for the reports. When the hoses were drained, Johnny and Chet both took off their helmets and climbed up the back of the engine, while Marco and Mike feed them the hose to be placed back on the truck for it's next use. The pains taking effort of putting the wet hose back on the truck neatly not only made the engine look good but insured that the hose would come off the truck the next time it was needed quickly, without tangling.

As the clean up was done, traffic was returning to it's normal flow through he neighborhood, but Dee Dee stayed parked, unnoticed by any of Station 51 as she continued to watch them until the last man was in the truck and squad and headed back to the station or to another call.

While driving home, Dee Dee replayed the scenes of the fire, especially when the wall fell. Though she herself had been there done that, it concerned her to be on the outside looking in at the scene. She knew had she been on the scene her adrenaline would have pumping and had she been one of those firefighters she'd have went on without a thought, most likely like they had done. But, she couldn't help but replay it in her mind. She knew she would have to tell Johnny she was there simply because she wanted to know who the two firefighters were. "Then what?" she asked her self out loud, "What if it were Johnny? Could you handle knowing that? Could you handle not knowing it? What does it matter any how? You just met him. Sure he's a fellow firefighter. It's his job. . . . It's his job. And it's your job to send him on those calls." Dee Dee said out loud to herself as she drove. She almost wished now that she hadn't went to Dixie's party. Then, she wouldn't have met Johnny. Wouldn't know the faces of the guys she'd be sending on the calls. Things had been much simpler for her before she thought as she parked the car and went into her apartment. "What if you had sent him on that call and that wall had fallen on him? Could you live with that? What had Joanne said about Johnny holding the record for the most visits to Rampart?" Dee Dee said out loud. She was a firefighter and knew that firefighters knew the dangers and risks of their own personal safety, no one wanted to dwell on it. But, could she know these men, send them into harms way daily and live with herself if they got hurt or even killed?

It was after 2 am when Station 51 returned to their quarters. Hot, tired and sore the men headed for the showers, willing to give up a few minutes sleep in order to be clean. Luckily, the next tones they heard were at 7am for wake up call.

As Johnny dressed for inspection, he remembered that he hadn't called Dee Dee back. It was far too early for him to call now. Maybe he'd get a chance to call later.

Having two days off, Dee Dee didn't go right to bed when she got home. She fixed her a hot cup of coffee and settled down on her couch to think. She was still thinking about the fire and Johnny. That in itself was enough to bother her. He hadn't even asked her out, yet she was thinking about him. She was even still hoping that he'd still call tonight, but knew that he had no way of knowing she had been at the fire and he probably thought her asleep by now.

The ringing phone woke her at noon. Dee Dee had finally fallen asleep and had slept the morning away on the couch. "Hello."

Johnny heard her voice and thought it sounded different. "Dee Dee?"

"Johnny?" she asked still half asleep. "What time is it?"

Johnny smiled, "About noon. Were you still asleep?"

"Yeah, it seems I fell asleep on the couch." she said. What she didn't say was, "Hoping you'd call."

"Well, I guess its good I called, or you'd be late for work." He replied.

"Not today. I have two whole days off, unless they call me in." she rubbed in.

Here was his chance. Johnny asked, "Well, I get off at 8 am tomorrow. Have you been out to see the beach yet?"

Dee Dee replied with a smile, "No, I haven't really done anything like that since I got here. "

Johnny was also smiling as he asked, "So, how would you like to get some lunch and go to the beach tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'd like that." she replied.

"Good. I'll go to Roy's for breakfast and hang out there for awhile then, I'll call you and meet you for lunch." Johnny suggested.

"Sounds good." Dee Dee said now more awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know that you are reading and I promise to work faster! Please review!

00000

Station 51's days was about normal, if any fire station's day is ever normal. They had a couple of small fires, a couple fairly simple medical runs and actually got to sleep the night through. This only meant that they would likely 'pay' for this on their next shift, but that was two days away.

Freshly showered, Johnny dressed in blue jeans and one of his many fire department T-shirts. This particular one had a Maltese Cross on the back with LA County above it and Station 51 below it.

Roy asked as he also dressed in civilian clothes, "So, what do you have planned today?"

Johnny was hoping for a breakfast invitation, "Nothing much. Why?"

Roy played right into his hand when he said, "Well, Joanne is fixing a big breakfast and if you aren't busy, I could use a little help..."

"Say no more, for one of Joanne's breakfasts I'll help you do about anything, as long as we're done before lunch."

Roy replied, "Shouldn't be a problem. What's happening at lunch?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, checked the locker room to make sure they were alone, "I'm meeting Dee Dee for lunch and then we're going to the beach."

Roy grinned at his partner, "We'll just have to make sure we're done by lunch then won't we?"

00000

Johnny picked up Dee Dee about 11:30 am, they headed up the coast to a usually quiet spot of beach. The only time this spot was busy was usually on a holiday weekend, so on a weekday it should be empty. On the way, Johnny had stopped at a supermarket with a deli and purchased chicken, potato salad, baked beans, and rolls along with drinks for a picnic lunch on the beach.

As they finished lunch, Johnny noted that Dee Dee didn't seem herself. She seemed much more quiet than she had the night of Dixie's party. He asked, "Dee Dee, is everything alright?"

"Sure, why?" she replied.

"Well, you just seem a million miles away, is all." Johnny said.

Dee Dee blushed just a bit, "I'm sorry. I may not be a million miles away but I have been doing a lot of thinking."

Johnny saw her turn totally serious. "Thinking about?"

She took a deep breath, sighed, and said, "Ok, my last shift. I was the one who dispatched you on the call where you ended up being Code I."

He cut her off, "Yeah?"

"And, I didn't know that it was you that was Code I until I saw you Ok at Rampart. I confess. I came by Rampart because there was a Code I on the scene where I had dispatched you. Then, after seeing you were OK, I was going home, when I ran into traffic at a fire scene. I inched my way up to where I could see the trucks. I saw that 51 was on scene, but I couldn't get close enough to see who was who in the turnout gear. From where I watched from, I saw two men hosing down the adjacent structures. Between me and them, the wall fell. My view was totally shut off by the smoke, embers and flames. Then, I saw steam and knew someone had a line on the fire, but I didn't know if the wall had hit the two firemen and I didn't know who they were. If it was you, if you were Ok..."

Johnny smiled, "And?"

Dee Dee replied, "And, I have been thinking that it is my job to send you and the others that I met at Dixie's party into harms way. I think it would have maybe been easier if I couldn't put a face to the names or the stations that I dispatch."

Johnny reached across and brushed her hair back, "Dee Dee you are good at your job. You are a good fire fighter. We all know the dangers each time we respond to a call, sure I don't like to think about it. Neither do the others. Remember I watched you as you went through the back window of the car at that wreck the other day. I can't tell you that my pulse didn't get a bit quicker when I saw it was you in that car."

Dee Dee smiled, "It was Ok. There was no gas leaking, no flames."

"Right." Johnny said. "The scene was safe? There was no danger at all, right?"

Dee Dee replied, "Well, I wouldn't go that far, but there was no extreme danger."

Johnny smiled. It was the response of a fire fighter. "Right. Which is why I followed you. Dee Dee, you know at a scene, danger can only be judged by your own point of view. From your point of view you couldn't see if the wall that fell had hit anyone so you saw danger for them because you couldn't see how close or how far away they were from it when it fell. From their point of view, they were protecting an adjacent structure, which usually is a 'safe' position -- if there is such a position on a fire call. I'll tell you, nothing but instinct told them to move when they did and the wall fell behind them, missing them by about two feet. Two feet." Johnny said again. "Two whole feet, or, just two feet. The point is that is, it did miss them with no more harm than laying out on the beach a little too long."

"You talk like you know this first hand?" Dee Dee questioned.

Johnny replied, "I do. It was Roy and me. He tapped me on the shoulder and said something. I don't know what he said. We both took about two large steps, ducked down to protect ourselves in case we weren't far enough away. Smoke, debris, embers surrounded me and Roy, but he was closer and flames even engulfed him for a brief second before we turned the hose and hosed down the fallen wall. After the wall had fallen the danger level dropped, we checked each other and continued on. The wall really wasn't that close. It was a good two feet away from us."

Dee Dee looked at him. Amazed. "Two feet? Two whole feet? Just two feet?"

Johnny said, "Yeah, two whole feet. It sure beats two inches, and it did miss us!"

Dee Dee asked, "But what if it hadn't?"

Johnny replied, "What if it had been you instead of me?"

Dee Dee sat silently for several minutes, then replied, "My adrenaline would have been flowing. I would have seen it missed, said something like, 'Damn, that was close!' and hosed down the flames and went back to work."

"Which is about what I did, minus a few profanities. Darlin' the point is, whether it's you or Sam or any other dispatcher, when there is a call, we go. It's our job. A job that you volunteer for when you aren't working. We both face the same dangers and have the same rewards. Life is too short for what if's. I love my job. You obviously love being a fire fighter or you wouldn't volunteer to do it on your off time. So what do you say we put all the guilt and worry on the shelf? Concern for one another is natural. And, we'll face what tomorrow brings together, if you want?" Johnny said as more of a question than a statement.

Dee Dee smiled, "I think I can live with that. But, can you live with me sending you into dangerous situations?"

Johnny replied, "I been being dispatched into dangerous situations for too long to hold it against the dispatcher who is doing their job."

Dee Dee asked, "You can live with that?"

Johnny replied, "Yes. ... Can you live with being in the same situations?"

Dee Dee nodded, 'Yes.' and asked, "Can you?"

Johnny replied, "We both know the risks. We both know the dangers. And, we both are trained to handle situations that others run from. I love what I get paid to do. And, you, well you have to be more dedicated than I am to do what you do for free. Life is too short to worry about what if's. All I know for us to do if we want to spend time together is to do so. I could trip over my shoe string, fall down the steps, and die tonight on my way home, but it would be no more your fault than to dispatch a call where a roof collapsed on me. When it's your time, its your time. It doesn't matter whether you were dispatched on a call or driving home. And, it doesn't matter whether that wall missed you by two feet or two inches. The point is that it did miss you." Johnny sighed, "You just have to get over it and get on with it or you'd never go back again. I was a fireman, a rescue man and now a paramedic. I've been lucky. I've also been unlucky, but I'm still here, still doing what I love to do. I've had bad days, I've had worse days, and I've had good days, but, I've also had great days."

Dee Dee had hung her head, just a bit, before replying, "You know I had a boyfriend. I was peeved one night. I said I was going to turn in my gear, let my certifications run out, and the he-- with it all!" she paused, "He spoke up and said, 'Yeah, I think you should turn in your gear'." She shook her head. "He really peeved me off, because he had no idea of what I did or why I did it. I replied, 'I'm mad. I'm running off at the mouth, but if I turn in my gear, it will be because I want to. Not because you want me to, you had better back up and regroup!' Needless to say, his attitude and a little time, I calmed down, and did not turn in my gear until I left come out here."

Johnny was smiling at her.

"What?" she said.

"I think you just talked yourself right out of your own argument." Johnny said.

Thinking for a minute, Dee Dee had to agree, "I think you are right."

Johnny leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, which turned into a most passionate kiss...

00000

Please review to encourage another post sooner! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I hope I do this rescue justice -- I'm not familiar with this type of rescue, but I wrote it for entertainment purposes so be gentle as far as it's concerned, but please review.

00000000

Whistling all the way, Johnny entered the station and headed for the locker room. "Mornin' Roy." he said to his partner who was already dressed.

As Roy closed his locker door, he replied, "Looks like you are in a good mood."

Johnny replied as he began to change into his uniform. "Why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining. The birds are singing..."

From behind Johnny, Chet Kelly interupted, "Ok, so give Gage. Who's the girl?"

"The **woman** just happens to be Dixie's niece. You all meet her." Johnny began.

Chet took his first shot, "No way. She meet you a week ago and hasn't dumped you yet?"

"Cute Chet! I'll have you all know she is one special lady. You can sure tell she's Dixie's niece." Johnny said.

Roy looked at Johnny a bit surprised at his comment. Both he and Johnny looked up to Dixie McCall, not only as a nurse but as a woman. Put her in any situation and she could not only handle it, but usually took charge of it.

Mike Stoker called from the doorway, "Cap said roll call two minutes."

00000

While doing the morning equipment check, Roy questioned, "So, I take it that the trip to the beach went well?"

"Yes, it did. Remind me to take dates there more often." Johnny raised his eyebrow a couple of times and smiled. "Sure is a good way to get a date in a bathing suit!"

Roy rolled his eyes at Johnny's comment. "So other than the bonus of the bathing suit, can I take it that you two got along good?"

"Good? No, not good. Great would be more accurate. But, I was worried there for awhile though. On the way up and while we ate lunch Dee Dee was quiet. I mean really quiet. I know I haven't known her long but we've talked on the phone a lot and she just didn't seem herself." Johnny began, "So I finally asked if something was wrong. And you'll never guess what was bothering her." Johnny closed the truck compartment and leaned on it. "She was worried about being the one to dispatch us into situations where we might get hurt. So we spent a long while talking. Roy, I mean we really talked. We discussed the dangers of this job as well as her volunteering with 204." He smiled at the memory of the conversation, "I asked her about going into the back window of that car the other day. She said she had checked the scene and it was safe. So, I asked if that meant that there was no danger there. Do you know how she answered that?"

Roy shook his head no. "How?"

"Roy, she answered it as a fire fighter, not as a girl. She said, 'There was no extreme danger.' She answered it like Dixie would have." Johnny added. "You know how Dixie is on rescues."

"Yeah, she is right in the thick of it. Come on, I'll buy you coffee." Roy said shutting the other door. "So, you worked things out?"

Johnny replied, "Yeah. Like I told her, when the call comes in we roll, and that we've been dispatched into too much, for too long, to hold it against the dispatcher doing their job."

Roy reached for the coffee pot as the tones went off.

"Station 51, Station 204, MVA, over the bank, unknown injuries, Canyon Road, approximately five miles past the convience store. Time out 0810."

Captain Stanley wrote the information down as the others climbed aboard the Engine and Squad, he acknowledged, "KMG-365."

00000

As Roy rounded a turn he took in the scene. 204's Engine and Mini-pumper were on scene and their crew was getting on their turnout gear. The guard rail had been broken. Johnny and Roy grabbed their own gear and headed toward Captain Stanley who was talking to 204's Chief Potter.

"What do you have?" Stanley asked.

"Car is over the embankment about two hundred feet. I can't tell if there is anyone in it still or not. My guys will assist you any way we can, but they are not certified in rope rescue." Potter advised.

Stanley turned to find his paramedics who were now right behind him and had heard much of the Chief's accessement. "John, Roy?"

Johnny was already moving toward the Squad. Opening the compartment, he grabbed two climbing harnesses, handing on two Roy and also a couple lenghts of repealing ropes. In what seemed seconds both men were at the guard rail accessing the situation for themselves. Johnny saw that the guard rail appeared to now be unstable from the impact of the car. "Cap, we better not tie off to the guard rail." He indicated the damage to his Captain.

Hank nodded. "Chief, can you get your Engine over here where we can tie off to it?"

"Sure thing." replied the Chief, "Arnold?"

A man about Hank's age, who was slightly heavier than Hank, himself, climbed back into the cab of 'his' Engine. He pulled it up, keeping the weight of the thousand gallons of water, that the truck carried behind him, getting so close to the edge of the road that the front of his cab was almost hanging over the drop off. Johnny and Roy tied their lines to the massive hooks on the front of the truck as Arnold took the truck out of gear and set both sets of brakes to hold the engine in place. Climbing out of the engine he said, "Hold up just a second guys. Let me get this thing 'scotched' just for good messure." He opened a compartment on his side of the truck and spoke to another of their firemen, "Hey, Bugs. Scotch that other side for me."

The young man of about seventeen, hurried to do as he'd been told. Returning, shortly he gave Arnold a 'thumbs up'.

Arnold said, "She's all yours, fellas, be careful."

Johnny tugged on the rope a couple of times, then handed it off to Chet Kelly, who had just gotten his gloves on. He wrapped the rope around himself and set down behind Marco Lopez. Chet gave Johnny about ten feet of rope as Johnny walked toward the edge of the road.

Roy had also given his rope to Captain Stanley who took up a similar position behind Mike Stoker.

As Chief Potter watched the professional fire fighters ready themselves for the rescue he asked, "Is their anything we can do to help you all?"

Stanley said without taking his eyes off Roy, "You can put a couple of your people behind myself and Kelly there to help hold the weight."

Dee Dee, Bugs, Ryan and Bobby took up positions as directed, to assist 51. Dee Dee did make a conscious effort, that went unnoticed by the others, not to be on Johnny's line. After what seemed a lifetime to the volunteers they felt the ropes go limp and heard Roy say, "HT 51 to Engine 51. We're down. Get right back to you."

Letting loose of the rope, Captain Stanley replied, "10-4, HT 51, let us know when you are ready to come back up and what you need."

"10-4. HT 51 out." Roy said, as he saw Johnny already trying to access the car doors.

51's remaining crew, as well as 204's crew stood at the guard rail, watching and waiting to be of assistance to the paramedics below.

Dee Dee could this time tell which was Roy and which was Johnny as she watched the activity below.

It appeared that they did have at least one victim, Captain Stanley turned to Chet, "Go ahead and get the equipment out."

"Right, Cap!" Kelly said heading for the Squad. Marco wasn't far behind. As they opened the compartments another voice was heard.

"Need a hand?" Dee Dee asked.

Chet looked up and replied, "Yeah, on the back, get the stokes."

Marco went to lend a hand. Soon the three had all the equipment they thought Johnny and Roy may need loaded on the stokes and connected to a rope, ready to lower to the guys.

"HT 51 to Engine 51." Roy said.

"Go ahead, HT 51." Captain Stanley replied.

"We have two victims. Send us down two stokes and the equipment. We'll need two ambulances." Roy said, from beside the car.

"10-4, HT 51. Lowering the equipment now." Stanley replied, as Kelly tossed down a rope to guide the equipment down to Roy.

Dee Dee said to Marco, "Do they do this often? It looks like you all **really** know what to do."

Marco said, "Unfortunately, we do it more than any of us like to admit. Let me get that second stokes. I'll be right back."

After the second stokes was lowered there was nothing to do for the fire fighters up top to do but watch and wait until the paramedics were ready to come back up. Dee Dee as well as the others, both volunteer and professional, watched in awe as the paramedics worked as one below.

00000

The car was one it's top. Both victims, luckily were seatbelted into their seats. Johnny had not been able to gain enterance through the doors, so he had used a window punch to take out a back side window and was now laying on his back putting on C-collars, taking vitals and accessing other injuries. "Roy, they have both been bounced around, get a couple of back boards sent down."

As Roy grabbed the first stokes, he saw the back board in it. "Chet's looking out for you. He already sent it."

Johnny smiled. He'd never let the Irishman hear it, but he said out loud, "You know, he'd make a da-- good paramedic!"

Roy groused, as he set up the radio, "Can I quote you?"

"I'll deny it to the bitter end. ... I've got an eighteen year old female, consious, eyes are equal and reactive. She is still restrained by the seat belt, windshield is intact on her side, but she does have slight swelling on the forehead. BP is 140 over 95, respirations are 30, pulse is 115. Second victim, male approximately ninteen years of age, also seat belted, unconsious, windshield is spider webbed on his side. BP is 100 over 70, respirations are 22, pulse is 96. It doesn't appear that either is trapped except by the seat belts."

Roy relayed the victims vitals to Rampart, who advised, "Attempt to calm the female, male victim is priority, use spinal procautions on both victims, start and IV normal saline for both, transport both as soon as possible." Roy repeated his orders, and began to hand Johnny the needed equipment. They all knew the male victim was the priority since he was unconsious and appeared to be going into shock, while the female appeared to be only scared and upset.

Johnny and Roy packaged both victims and equipment for transport. Roy would walk up with the male victim and ride in with him. Johnny would take the female. It took all hands to get Roy and the male victim to the top without incident.

Johnny connected the rope to the stokes that the female was in, then connected the second rope to himself ans signaled for the others to start pullilng them up. The stokes was a couple of feet in front of Johnny when he reached a level area. A side from the noise of the stokes being pulled up he heard a very distinctive sound rattling. He stood rock still, spotted the source of the noise and very slowly keyed his radio, dropping all signs of protical, his urgent voice said, "STOP!" He said in a hushed tone. "Easy, take the stokes up. Leave mine be."

After the stokes had moved to what Johnny felt was a 'safe' distance, he continued, "I've got a snake to my right, about three feet away from me."

Chief Potter had been a fire chief long enough to have seen situations like this, as well as calls where people like to set a fire, to see the 'pretty' red lights, then start shooting at the firemen once they were on scene, which is why he was bonded to carry a firearm. He moved his coat slightly to show Captain Stanley his idea. "Can you have your men give him about ten feet of rope? I can get the snake from here. Have you medic jump to his left."

Stanley didn't like idea of gunfire so close to Johnny but his other options were limited. "Gage, Kelly's giving you about ten feet of slack, when you hear the gunshot jump to your left."

Gage's answer was short and to the point, "Kay." As he held tight to the rope that connected him to the others. He also checked the ground to his left for any of the snake's friends. It appeared clear.

Chief Potter took careful aim at the snake, slowly pulling the trigger, the gun fired, the snake was hit and was forced by the impact over the hill.

Johnny had been ready and bunny hopped to his left side and back down the hill as far as his rope would let him. When the rope caught him he lost his footing.

Chet and Marco were prepared for jerk of the rope when Johnny jumped, but we not prepared for all his weight as he slipped. They tighten their grip on the rope. Several other fire fighters heard their shoes sliding on the pavement as Chet and Marco started sliding towards the edge of the road and grabbed hold of the rope to stop Chet and Marco from sliding any further.

From where Roy worked on the patients waiting for Johnny to make it back up the hill, he had seen the whole thing but wasn't able to help his partner. When he saw the crews pulling the rope up he knew Johnny was back on his feet and climbing to the top once again. Roy let out a sigh of relief which was echoed a minute later by 204's newest member, who had been helping to pull Gage up the hill right along with the others.

Once back on the pavement, Johnny had to let out a sigh of his own as he dropped his climbing harness, turn outs and gloves. "Thanks guys. That was a little close."

Captain Stanley asked, "John are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Now! Man, I hate those things." He said as he stepped toward the Squad.

Roy saw the look that quickly passed between Johnny and Dee Dee as Johnny bent down to check his patient.

As the patients were loaded into the ambulance that had just arrived, Captain Stanley said to Chief Potter, "You know I've always known you volunteers were good to have around, but your crew was great today."

Chief Potter extended his hand, "Your men aren't too bad themselves. Call us anytime you need us."

"Same here, Chief." Stanley said as both men's crews were now loading into the awaiting trucks, "Chet take the Squad. We'll meet you at Rampart."

0000000000000000

Reviews are proven to speed up the writing process! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok my Internet was down.But I'm nowback on! Read and review, please! It's been too long not to get any reviews!

0000000000000000

Chet Kelly backed Squad 51 into it's usual spot outside the emergency entrance. He walked up the hall toward the nurses station, "Hey, Dixie. Have you seen Johnny and Roy?"

Dixie answered, "They should be ... Ah, speak of the devils." She said as the two dusty paramedics came out of a nearby treatment room.

Kelly replied, "Looks more like what the cat drug in."

Dixie tried hard to hide a grin as Johnny looked down and attempted to dust himself off, "Not in my ER!" she scolded.

"Oh, sorry Dix." He said pouring a cup of coffee.

Kelly said, "I bet Gage hasn't told you about his new girlfriend ..."

Gage looked up quickly, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water.

Before Gage could get his foot in his mouth Kelly continued, "Yeah, she stopped him cold today on a rescue just by laying in his path and smiling at him."

Roy was getting supplies and realized Kelly was talking about the snake. He kept his back turned afraid he'd give Kelly away if he looked at Johnny's face about now."

Dixie knew the three well enough to know there was more to this story than had been told so far.

Johnny had caught on by now and glared at Chet, "Well, **she** was kind of breath taking, even to you when I moved out of **her** way. I still hate those things!" he said as he cringed slightly.

Dixie said, "Give."

Roy turned around and informed her, "Johnny's friend was a snake. We better get going."

00000

As the guys were finishing up their morning details, the phone rang, Mike answered it, "Station 51, Fireman Stoker." then said, "Cap. Phone. "

Stanley replied, "I'll take it in the office." Hank closed his door and picked up the phone, "Captain Stanley."

"Captain Stanley, this is Chief Potter, 204. I've been thinking since we worked together earlier, that maybe we need to become more familiar with each other's equipment and talents." Potter suggested.

Stanley agreed, "I can see where that would benefit us both."

Potter informed, "I've already gotten my people scheduled for training tomorrow at the County's fire academy. It has been set up for awhile, but since this morning I thought I'd check with you and see if you were interested and if your people could be available."

Hank liked the idea and was glad Chief Potter wanted to work together with the paid departments. Since the volunteer stations had begun to pop up there had been un-needed animosity between the volunteers and the paid departments for doing the same jobs. "I'd be happy to bring my crew over. I'll, of course have to run it by head quarters, but I see no reason why we can't be unavailable for a few hours. What kind of training do you have in mind?"

"Well, being an old war horse from the paid departments, I know how you are set up. Unfortunately, dealing with volunteers, I might have twenty or two show up for a call, depending on what day and time the call goes out. Instead of having an engineer, I figure I need to get as many people as I can familiar with my engine and even you could have an engineer go down. Basically, I want my crew to know where all the equipment is, be able to move the engine, get it into pump gear and spray water. Maybe you can have your people go over my trucks to become familiar with them and if you have no objections, let my people get to know your trucks a bit." Potter wasn't sure how his suggestion would be taken by the Captain. The Volunteers and the paid departments were set up on a different rank structure. Though a Chief out ranks a Captain, both men were of equal rank in there own rank structure, they both were responsible for a station. Potter held his breath, thinking that the Captain might see him as stepping on his toes.

Stanley knew that the Chief wanted only the best for both departments. "Give me a bit, I'll call HQ and lay this out. Hopefully they will see it as an asset. I do."

Chief Potter replied, "I'm glad you see it that way, I hoped you'd not think I was trying to step on your toes."

Stanley replied, "No, not at all." Hank laughed, "I just hope I can get my engineer to use to the idea of someone else touching 'his' truck. He doesn't even like me to operate it let alone drive it."

The chief couldn't help but laugh. He had paid his dues in a paid department as an engineer and knew how attached most all engineers were to 'their' trucks. "I've got a couple who are the same way with our trucks too. Let me know when you all can be there if HQ approves it."

It was at that moment the tones sounded, "Looks like that call to HQ will be delayed. I'll let you know today." Hank said as he came out of the office wrote the address down, handed it to Roy and jumped in the engine's passenger seat.

00000

It was late afternoon before Hank had the chance to call headquarters about the training. Fortunately they believed the more training their people had the better. Hank reached for the phone and called Chief Potter. "Chief, this is Hank Stanley. I've got everything set up for us to go unavailable for about three hours tomorrow."

"Sounds great. We should be there about 9am and will be there until 5pm, so just come out when you can." Potter replied.

Stanley knew they were both equal in their own stations but wanted the man to know he felt that way and intended to let the other man run the training exercise, "It will be good working with you tomorrow just let me know what I can do to assist you."

Chief Potter was a bit shocked at Hank's reply, "Well, thank you Captain Stanley, but I was hoping to learn from your experiences also."

"Alright, but it's your show and it's Hank." Stanley replied.

Potter replied, "Thanks, and its Terry. See you when your crew can make it."

00000

Stanley hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Roy was working on the logs, Johnny was washing the supper dishes while Marco dried them, Mike was reading the paper, and Chet was looking at the TV guide for a scary movie while being Henry's pillow as the hound took his evening nap. Hank poured a cup of coffee, cleared his throat and began, "Before you all get settled down for the evening, I need us to go over the Engine and Squad and make sure they are squared away." He saw the looks and knew the questions to follow.

"What's up?" Roy asked.

"Are we having company? Marco inquired.

"It a school tour? Chet slightly groaned.

"I don't mind them. All the kids like Big Red." Mike replied

"McConnike isn't coming is he?" Johnny tried not to groan. He knew Hank would be uptight for a week if the Chief was coming.

Hank shook his head. He could always count on his crew's predicted responses. Holding his hand up, "No, we aren't having company. We are going somewhere. ... We are going to the County's fire academy for a little training exercise and I want 'my' rigs looking good." He knew that they each took great pride in 51's trucks. He also knew that they would have more questions later about the training, but for now it was enough to get everyone moving to clean and reorganize the spotless trucks. Several minutes later as he went to the truck bay to help his men he saw that Chet and Marco were pulling the hoses off one section at a time and relaying it neater as Mike was adding a coat of wax. Johnny and Roy were checking the compartments of the Squad. Everything on the Squad had it's own place, though with loading the rescue equipment back into it after a call, usually in a hurry, to be off to the hospital it often got quickly put up. Hank went to the back of the Engine and took up Marco's place loading the hose so that Marco could get on the top of the truck to help Chet lay the hose in neat rows. It only took the six working together about an hour to get the trucks ready for the next day.

As they headed into the kitchen Chet Kelly said, "Now, if only,..."

The five others yelled, "Don't even think **_IT!_** "

"But I was only going to **say**..." Kelly insisted.

They all knew what he was only going to say. Hank said, "Kelly hush or you'll do all that yourself and have latrine duty for a month if you think it."

Kelly pouted, "Geese! What's got into you all? Usually it's Gage that's so superstitious."

Gage reminded as he checked the time, "Have you forgotten? We are on hour eleven of a seventy-two hour shift."

"Oh, man." Roy grumbled.

Normally the quiet one Mike groaned, "That's it!"

Kelly even stared at Gage, "Thanks Gage!"

Marco grumbled, "I swear Cap I'll drown them with a deuce and a half."

"Knock it off you Twits!" Stanley ordered.

00000

During the first commercial break in the nights horror movie, Johnny took the opportunity to slip out of the day room into the sleeping area of the station to make a phone call.

Dee Dee was curled up on her couch with the cat and a book when the phone rang. She marked her page and answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hi there." Johnny began, "So what have you been doing today?"

She smiled when she heard Johnny's voice, "Hi, yourself. Well, I slept in this morning then I went out and bought a couple of window boxes, some potting soil and some plants and seeds. I miss being able to plant flowers out side so I figured I could fix the window boxes and at least have a few flowers and now I'm in the middle of a shoot out." Dee Dee paused for effect.

"A shoot out" questioned Johnny.

Smiling, Dee Dee replied, "Yeah, I'm in the middle of a Louis L'Amour western. I love his books. There's usually a female right in the middle of everything that causes trouble for everybody."

Johnny teased, "Yeah, you all are good at that."

"Watch it John Gage!" Dee Dee playfully scolded.

Johnny was relieved that Dee Dee was so good natured and could 'take' being picked on. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

Dee Dee replied, "Well, it looks like I'm getting up early. Chief Potter called earlier and told me about some training we are having at the fire academy tomorrow. I told him I'd be there but I'll have to leave early to be at work by four."

"You all are going to be at the academy tomorrow?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why?" Dee Dee asked.

Johnny replied hiding his surprise, "Well, I just might see you there. Cap told us earlier about some training that we're doing there tomorrow also."

"Really? Well, I guess I will see you there? Of course, the place could be huge for all I know." Dee Dee said. She had never been to the fire academy.

Johnny informed her, "Well, it's pretty big. Several departments can train on several different things and not get in each others way, but you are usually close enough to talk during breaks."

"Well that's good. Maybe I will get to see you then." Dee Dee said.

Johnny replied, "We spent extra time cleaning the trucks up really good this evening ..."

Dee Dee gasped in the middle of his sentence, "Johnnnnnnyyyyyy!"

"What?" he asked.

"Shhhhhhhhh ... Don't even think about saying what you're thinking." Dee Dee warned.

Johnny laughed, "I might as well say it. Chet started it earlier, then I reminded them that we were just starting a seventy two (hour shift). Marco has threatened to drown us bought with a deuce and a half if we get anything bad."

"Its a good thing it's warm tonight." Dee Dee teased, "otherwise you might catch a cold being wet and all."

"Thanks, Honey for all your support."Johnny said as he heard tones sound through the phone.

_"204, Station 204, respond 2 car MVA. No injuries reported. Need traffic control Canyon Road second curve from the top. Canyon Road second curve from the top. Page out time 2121." _

Dee Dee said hurriedly, "Looks like it's my turn to run out on you. See you tomorrow."

"Be careful and call me back if you get back before midnight." Johnny replied quickly.

"You got it. Night." Dee Dee said as she hung up the phone on the way out the door.

Johnny stared at the phone as he hung it up. He had to wonder how many times through out the years he'd hung up on girls because of getting called out. He had to admit to himself anyway that it did fell kind of strange having a girl hang up on him because she was called out on a car wreck. Johnny still had a strange look on his face when he came back into the day room.

Chet couldn't resist, "What's the matter Gage? She end the conversation so soon because she had a date?"

For once Johnny had an answer for Chet, "Yeah. She had a date with an MVA up on Canyon Road."

For a split second the other five faces mirrored Johnny's as each knew they had also, many times hung up on their wives or girlfriends for such calls.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "It just felt kind of strange having it done to me. I had to wonder how many times I've done the same thing."

The rest of the crew remained silent as Johnny's statement hit home with them.

000000000000

Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling as high as a kite and on life, Dee Dee almost bounced through the rest of the ex cerises. She had waited years to prove that she could at least learn to drive th big rigs. She may have been an EMT, but due to the fact she hated needles, she never saw herself as a paramedic. But now she was sure she could be an engineer! All they had to do was give her half a chance!

00000

Johnny beamed as he asked Roy, "So how did you do in 'Big Red'?"

Roy replied, "I drove big trucks in the Army. But, it has been awhile and you know how Mike is, I grinned it a couple of times..."

Johnny replied, "So Mike could use a sedative?"

"I think it would have been wise to have given it to him first!" said Roy.

00000

At the Control Center, now the 911 Center, Jackson asked, "You look chipper today?"

Dee Dee replied, "I finally got to drive an Engine! I've only waited years to try and I did better than the guys!"

Jackson replied on his way out, "Cool! Way to go!"

Now, all Dee Dee had to do was to convince them to let her drive more. She knew that speed would come later, but now all she needed was opportunity. But, for now her fire line was ringing, "911, what is your Emergency?" she asked. She assessed the information, checked the map and toned the nearest station, while saying a silent prayer, "Station 51, Chlorine smell, county water plant, corner of Lake Drive and River Road, that's the corner of Lake Drive and River Road. See the man white bronco. Plant operator is on scene. Time out 1405."

Captain Stanley keyed the Squad's mic, "Station 51, 10-4. Enroute from Fire Academy."

Rolling up to the scene, no one was seen. The white bronco was parked outside the water plant as well as a county vehicle. Johnny keyed the radio mic, "LA, Station 51 is 10-7 on scene, County water plant. White bronco is in site, no one is in site."

As Johnny and Roy exited the Squad, Captain Stanley ordered, "Full, SCBA's." (air tanks)

Johnny and Roy quickly put on their turnout gear and full SCBA's.

Stanley ordered, "Get in and out quick."

Johnny and Roy nodded, as they entered the building. They were pretty familiar with the building as it was considered one of they biggest 'problems'. Checking the first floor where the pumps were visible they saw nothing and proceded to the second floor where they found the plant operator and assistant. Their demeanor appeared calm until they saw Johny and Roy approach in full turnouts and SCBA's. They looked at each other, rather guiltily, "Sorry fellas. The assistant said. He ran into this and all I knew was I smelled chlorine really strong. I didn't want help not to be on the way. It was just a hose leaking. He shut everything down and we are about to replace the hose."

Though grateful that they weren't needed, both Johnny and Roy breathed a sigh of relief as they reported back to Captain Stanley that everything was Ok.

000000

At the Control Center so did Dee Dee, but she did her best to hide it.

0000000000000000

Thanks for all the reviews! This has gotten more than any other story I've written though it looked like at first no one was interested! Thanks again! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep writing!


	8. Chapter 8

The series of calls resemble my FD's 4th of July! Yeah real life is stranger than fiction! Let me know what you think!

000000000000000

Hour thirty four of the seventy two hour shift found the men of Station 51 cleaning up after supper. With the morning spent at the fire academy, the rest of the day hadn't been too bad, yet. A few medical runs for the Squad, a couple of dumpster fires for the engine and they had both rolled on a car accident where a small car had been hit on the interstate by an eightteen wheeler. The woman had been shook up but surprisingly wasn't hurt though her car was destroyed.

Chet came into the kitchen from the truck bay. "Man are we in for a storm! Come look!"

The crew of Station 51 could see very dark clouds moving in quickly and the wind was picking up considerably as the tones sounded for Station 110 to their west to respond to a tree on a power line.

Gage groaned as he heard the call, "Ah, man. That's 110 and the storm is heading our way."

He had no more than gotten the sentence out as thier tones went off, "Station 51, respond west bound lane of Canyon Road. Tree blocking both lanes, that west bound land of Canyon Road. Time out 1830." Dee Dee said as she waited Captain Stanley's reply.

"Station 51. KMG-365." Stanley said as he handed Roy the run sheet and headed for his passenger seat of Engine 51.

The response time was actually longer than Station 51 was on scene. A few quick cuts with a chain saw, removal of the tree and they were clear of scene, and en route back to the station.

Just as they were closing the station doors the ones sounded again, "Station 51, respond east bound lane of Canyon Road approximately 2 miles past your last call. Tree blocking one lane, that east bound land of Canyon Road. Time out 1910."

Captain Stanley acknowledged the page, "Station 51, KMG-365."

Once on scene, Johnny informed LA Control, "Station 51, 10-7 on scene."

Dee Dee replied, "LA 10-4, Station 51." Even in the well protected Control Center Dee Dee could hear the storm raging outside. Even the rain could be heard hitting the building. She knew the guys were probably getting soaking wet on this call.

Station 51 put on rain jackets and suits instead of the usual turn out gear for this call. Once again a quick cut by Marco and a tossing of the tree by Johnny and Chet and they were once again back into the dryness of the Engine and Squad as Captain Stanley cleared scene, "Station 51, 10-8 and available back to station."

Dee Dee replied professionally, "10-4 Station 51, 10-8 at 1935."

This time Station 51 managed to make it back to the station and change into dry shirts. Mike had made coffee as the others entered the kitchen, "I can't believe all this rain. If it keeps this up very long we'll see other problems."

The rest of the crew knew it took little rain in LA to cause anything from wrecks, to power outages, to flooding. A loud clap of and a flicker of lights raised the concerns of the men. As if on cue the tones sounded, with Dee Dee saying, "Station 51, respond 200 block of Alameda Canyon Road. 200 block of Alameda Canyon Road,tree on power lines near residents. Time out twenty, zero five."

Captain Stanley acknowledged the call, "Station 51, KMG-365." He handed the call slip to Roy.

Johnny reached automatically for the call slip, "At least it is still daylight."

Not convinced that it would make a difference Roy replied, "Yeah."

Once on scene, Johnny saw what they had immediately, "Squad 51 to Engine 51. Tree is causing the power line to arch near this residence. We're going to need the power company."

Captain Stanley replied, "10-4 Squad 51. Engine 51 to LA Control."

Dee Dee's reply was short, "10-4, Engine 51, copied Squad 51's traffic direct. Power company is being notified at this time."

"10-4, LA. Thanks. We'll be on scene until the power company arrives and cuts the power until then all we can do is make sure that nothing else catches on fire." Captain Stanley smiled to himself. There was nothing like having a good dispatcher in your corner on a bad call. He had a feeling that Ms. McCall was going to be as good a dispatcher as Dixie was a nurse.

Dee Dee replied, "10-4 Engine 51. Understood. Is the power out in that area?" She knew that the one thing you didn't do was to put a fire hose on an arching power line if you wanted to walk away from it. The power could follow the water back to the hose man and electrocute the hose man.

Stanley advised, "10-4 LA. Power is out in this area."

"Engine 51, Power Company has been notified and are en route to your location." Dee Dee report.

"10-4 LA. We'll be 10-6 (busy -- unavailable) on scence waiting on the power company." Stanley advised. He knew the arching power line could possible set the residence on fire or break and set something else on fire, so they couldn't chance leaving this scene. They ended up returning to the station at 2215 (10:15 pm).

They had just settled down to watch the news when the phone rang. Marco was the nearest and answered, "Station 51, Fireman Lopez."

Dee Dee smiled, "Marco, is Johnny busy?"

He smiled, "Like you wouldn't know if he was or wasn't going to be. Hang on. Johnny phone."

Johnny took the phone. He figured he knew who it was but you just never knew for sure while you were on duty, "Fireman Gage."

"Oh, so you're a fireman tonight?" Dee Dee asked. Usually he and Roy answered the phone fireman / paramedic.

"No, tonight I feel more like a lumber jack. Don't you all have anybody else's tones working tonight? We never get a trees down call." Johnny said .

Dee Dee laughed. She knew how annoying calls like this were especially when it either took you longer to get to them or once you got there you couldn't do anything but babysit the situation. "Sorry about that, Hon."

Johnny replied wickedly, "I bet you are!"

"I am. Hang on" she said quickly.

He could hear her on the fire line, "911 what is your emergency?" Dee Dee replied as she took down the information. Then to Johnny she said quickly, "Yeah I am and I'm even sorrier for this one. I know you got to go." She said as she hit Station 51's tones.

When he heard the tones, Johnny said, "Dee Dee we've got to talk about this. Later!"

She was almost laughing as she pictured the scene at Station 51, "Station 51, respond to Palm Ave cross street Orange Street. That is Palm Ave cross street Orange Street. Tree blocking both lanes. Time out 2323."

As usual Captain Stanley replied, "Station 51, KMG-365."

Once on scene it took Johnny, Roy and Captain Stanley a minute to see the problem. The tree wasn't blocking a main road but was across a river, blocking the train tracks. The blockage was too far up to get their equipment to it. Captain Stanley advised, "Engine 51 to LA Control."

"LA Control, go ahead Engine 51." Dee Dee replied.

Stanley informed, "Station 51 is on scene. Tree is not blocking the main road at this location but is blocking the railroad tracks. Notify the railroad to stop all traffic in this area. Be advised, we can not access this obstruction."

Dee Dee replied, "10-4 Engine 51. Rail road is being notified to stop all traffic in your area and about the obstruction. Are you 10-8 (available)?"

"10-4, Ma'am. There is nothing more we can do here. We'll be 10-8 en route back to station." Stanley replied.

"I have you 10-8 back to station at 2340. One block from the station the tones went off again, "Station 51, respond west bound lane of Canyon Road. Tree blocking both lanes, that west bound land of Canyon Road. Be advised, this is near your earlier call. Time out 2349."

"Station 51, KMG-365" Stanley advised.

Johnny informed, "LA Control, Station 51 is on scene." A much larger section of the tree they were first called had apparently been hit by lightening and fell blocking the road. It took Station 51 several minutes to cut the large tree down to a size they could manage and remove from the road.

Once removed, Stanley advised, "LA Control, Station 51 is 10-8 back to station."

The entire station was relieved to here the midnight shift dispatcher take over. "10-4 Station 51. 10-8 at 0039."

Station 51 returned to station tired more from the constant running than the actual work of the calls. In six hours they had been called out five time on trees. The storm had apparently passed them now, but what would the night bring?


	9. Chapter 9

Finally dry and tucked warmly in their beds the crew of Station 51 were soundly asleep. The time was 2:59 am when LA Control received the automated alarm. Suddenly all the lights came on as the tones sounded, "Station 51, Station 110, Station 204, respond Golden Harvest Nursing Home, fire alarm activation, 50 Oak Street, that's 5 - 0 Oak Street. Corner of Oak and Elm. Time out 0300."

The men of Station 51 immediately jumped into their waiting turn out pants, grabbed their nearby dark blue jackets and headed to the apparatus bay. As the address came across the loud speaker Chet Kelly groaned.

Marco Lopez said a silent prayer.

John Gage couldn't stop the swear he uttered, "Shit!"

Captain Stanley knew what they were thinking. It was one of two calls, their worst nightmare or they would be canceled out as soon as they left the station.

Still not fully awake, Kelly voiced his opinion, "Can't we just give it a minute? ... They are gonna cancel us before we get to the corner!"

Captain Stanley inwardly felt the same way, but replied, "Kelly, it's thinking like that that could cost us time and lives should something go wrong out there. Now, move it guys!" He moved to the base station and replied to LA Control, "LA, Station 51 10-4 KMG-365."

LA's Night dispatcher replied, "10-4 Station 51."

Dee Dee had made it home changed into a long night shirt and pair of jogging pants. She managed to get her a glass of soda from the frig but not before stepping over the cat three times while attempting to fill his food and water bowls. Dee Dee was far too awake to go straight to bed so she curled up on the couch and sipped her soda. She saw her deserted book on the end table so she read for about an hour before felt her eyes tiring. Marking her place in the western, she tossed it back on the table. Moved her feet easily from beneath the sleep cat, who immediately opened his eyes, yawned, stretched, then followed Dee Dee to the bath room. Leaving the bathroom she felt her foot touch the cat who had stopped in her way, "Would you go on? Silly thing." She was answered by a "Meow" as she turned off the living room light, checked the door and headed for bed. Dee Dee didn't want to sleep all day the next day so she set her alarm clock for 10 am. Checking the time it was now 0206 am. She tossed her joggers to the bottom of the bed and curled up to the extra pillow as the cat smuggled into the bend of her knees. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was of Johnny. She hoped things had finally settled down a bit for Station 51. Her scanner and fire radio had been quiet.

Suddenly, Dee Dee found herself standing in the middle of her bedroom floor. For a splint second she wonder, "Why?" Until she heard the midnight shift dispatcher say, "Station 51, Station 110, Station 204, respond Golden Harvest Nursing Home, fire alarm activation, 50 Oak Street, that's 5 - 0 Oak Street. Corner of Oak and Elm. Time out 0300."

"Shit!" said Dee Dee. She new a fire at a nursing home in the middle of the night could be tragic. Grabbing her joggers from under the cat, stepping into her shoes, putting her radio in her mouth by the antenna she grabbed for her car keys and jacket as she unlocked the door.

Roy had the bay door up and Mike had Big Red's air pressure almost up as Captain Stanley opened his door of the 1975 La France. The Squad was the first out just as the Engine's buzzer went off signaling that the air pressure was up enough to pull out. Mike had the Engine on the Squad's bumper as they entered the main street, with red and white lights blazing into the night and sirens signaling to anyone around that something was not right in the neighborhood.

As Roy turned the corner at the end of the street where Station 51 was located, more tones sounded and LA Control called over the radio, "Station 51, Station 110, Station 204."

Captain Stanley replied with a sigh, "Go ahead LA."

"Station 51, Station 110, Station 204, 10-22, Cancel call. Nursing Home advised fire drill. No Emergency." said the rather disgusted dispatcher.

Hank heard his men mumble and moan as he replied, "10-4 LA, Station 51 returning to quarters."

Kelly said loudly, "Man, I knew it! I just knew it! See Cap!"

Hank warned firmly and Mike turned the Engine, "Kelly!!!"

Dee Dee had made it to her car, started it and backed up three feet when her radio came to life with a new set of tones, "Station 51, Station 110, Station 204."

She heard Captain Stanley reply, "Go ahead LA."

The LA Control advised, "Station 51, Station 110, Station 204, 10-22, Cancel call. Nursing Home advised fire drill. No Emergency."

Though she was relieved that everyone was safe, she couldn't help voicing her thought, "Damn it!" as she re parked her car, got out re locking it. She returned to her apartment much slower than she had left it. As she open the door the cat looked at her as though she had never left. He arched his back in a stretch and wandered back to 'his' bed. Since she was now up, Dee Dee went to the restroom, then got her a drink of soda before returning to bed. After making the cat move over she curled back up to her pillow, took a deep breath to calm herself before once again trying to going back to sleep. She had to wonder how far Station 51 had gotten before being canceled. Being a paid department, it was their job to be ready for such calls. As volunteers, it usual took a bit longer to get their trucks en route as they were not on station 24-7.

Station 51 was next toned by the wake up tones at 0700 hours. As breakfast was over and the men line up for inspection they approached hour 48 of the dreaded 72 hours shift. For the most part they had been just 'over ran' not 'over worked'. They all knew too well that at any given minute the scales could tip and that would all change. Any shift could go straight down the drain at any second.

"Ok, Listen up men." Captain Stanley said. "We've had a pretty good shift so far. Today we need to give this Station a good cleaning so it will be ship shape when C Shift takes over in the morning. Marco, Kelly make sure all that clean hose that you hung yesterday is rolled up and put on the shelves. Mike you need to give the Engine a good going over. I noticed she got some leaves on her when we were out on all those downed trees. Gage, Desoto the Squad likely has some too. As for the today's assignments: I'm cooking, Roy you have the dorm, Johnny the truck bay, Mike you have the day room, Marco you've got the locker room and Kelly latrines. We'll all get the lawn if we're slow."

It was as if the great fire Gods had other plans for the men as the tones sounded...


	10. Chapter 10

Just a short post. I hope to update soon

0000000000000000

"Station 51, Station 110, Station 204, respond Golden Harvest Nursing Home, fire alarm activation, 50 Oak Street, that's 5 - 0 Oak Street. Corner of Oak and Elm. Time out 0810."

Captain Stanley keyed the base radio, "10-4, KMG-365." He handed the address to Roy in the waiting Squad. As he got into the passenger side of the Engine he could not help but hear Kelly. Though his words were not heard clearly from the jump seat with the Engine running, Captain Stanley knew he was complaining and likely about this call.

Mike put the Engine into motion as the brake buzzer stopped. The Station had managed to get two blocks away when Sam, from LA Control, hit the tones again, "Station 51, Station 110, Station 204, 10-22, Cancel call. Nursing Home advised fire drill. No Emergency."

Stanley's tense reply was very short and yet still professional, "10-4, LA. Station 51 returning to quarters."

Roy sighed a relieved, yet aggravated sigh, as he turned the corner to circle the block back to the Station.

Johnny added, "Do you believe that? Twice in the same shift!"

Roy replied, "Want to bet on next shift, too?"

"Huh?" said Johnny. He hadn't followed Roy's thought pattern.

Roy explained, "I'd say that the nursing home has to do a fire drill every so often. They have three shifts. We've been toned on two for a fire drill."

"So they will have another at the beginning of the next shift?" Johnny now saw what Roy was talking about.

Roy said simply, "I think its a good enough possiblity that I plan to mention it to Cap."

Johnny replied as Roy backed the Squad into the bay, "That's a good idea Roy."

As the Engine backed in Roy and Johnny were waiting behind the Squad to talk to Captain Stanley. Roy began, "Cap, got a minute?"

"Just a minute. I'm on my way to call the Chief about that nursing home." Captain Stanley said.

Johnny added, "That's what we were wanting to talk to you about."

Captain Stanley said knowingly, "They are likely doing their required fire drills. I am going to ask the Chief if it can be required for them to notify the fire depart or the Control Center in their area."

Roy replied, "Thanks, Cap, seems your on the same track we were. Good luck with the Chief."

Captain Stanley replied as he walked toward his office, "I'm sure he'll see it our way. Just not sure how we can go about making them call us first."

000000

After a normal morning and lunch the men of Station 51 were just clearing the dished when the phone rang.

Gage answered, "Station 51, Fireman / Paramedic John Gage speaking."

Dee Dee smiled. She had her scanner on but hadn't been paying it to much attention all morning. "Hey, there."

"Hey there, yourself. Getting ready for work?" Johnny asked.

"Soon. How goes the 72?" Dee Dee asked.

Johnny replied, "Kinda weird, but at least no more trees down."

Kelly added from the sofa, "Oh, man, Gage you've did it now!"

Johnny shot back, "Well, if you'd listen the TV instead of my phone conversation you wouldn't know if you'd been jinxed."

Kelly grumbled, "That's why I listen, to know when to worry! ... Did you all hear him?"

"Shut up Chet!" Gage said from the phone as he glared at Chet, "Sorry, Dee Dee."

Dee Dee was laughing at the picture she imagined. "How far did you all make it before getting canceled out last night to the nursing home?"

Gage sighed, "The corner. I'm glad it was just a drill, but we've been called out this morning also for another drill. Cap's going to talk to Chief McConnikee to see what can be doen to make them report to us BEFORE they do a drill."

"That would be great. Besides the inconvenience for the fire departments being called out, they are tyeing you up even if it is just for a few minutes and should you get there, it would probably scare the patients thinking that something was wrong." Dee Dee added.

Johnny had to smile. Most girls would think it was just a call and he was getting paid to answer it, but Dee Dee saw the bigger picture.

"Are you still coming over for breakfast when you get off in the morning?" She asked.

"If you are sure I won't be getting you up too early after getting off at midnight, if you're lucky." Johnny said.

"I'll be just fine. Come on over. I'll have coffee ready and we'll decide on breakfast when you get here." Dee Dee said.

Johnny replied, "Sounds great. See ya then."

Dee Dee knew not to keep Johnny on the phone long. "Well, I'll see ya when you get here. Be careful and I'll let you go."

"Yeah, I have to get back at it so I can be there on time. Talk to ya in the morning. Have a good shift and be good to us." Johnny joked.

"As good as I can. You know I don't pick those calls." Dee Dee said.

"I know but sometimes, ... well, ... it seems ..." Johnny started.

Dee Dee smiled and finished his sentence, "Like maybe I'm doing it for meanness?"

"Well, ..." Johnny said.

"Trust me darlin' I'm not and you all **only** get about half the calls that we get for your area. You should come hear some of the calls we get that you never hear." Dee Dee explained, though she was almost sure that the stations got their fair share of weird calls since everyone wasn't familiar with the new 911 system and still called directly to the local stations.

Johnny thought for a second, "Well, we'll just have to compare notes some day. Remember I've been answering the phone around here for quiet awhile now."

Dee Dee laughed, "Well, we have something to do sometime when we're really bored, now don't we? I'll let you go. Bye for now."

I could probably think of better things! But, ... ah,... yeah... I'll let you go get ready for work. Talk to ya later." Johnny said as he hung up the phone to complete his chores around the station.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a rescue that I HAD to write about. I actually didn't get to respond on this call because I was at my paid job. Our departments are all volunteer. My husband and several of our members did respond to the call below and this is basically how they freed the child. Yes, truth is stranger than fiction!!! Loosely based on an actual call.

Shortly after Dee Dee got to work she answered a 911 line. The caller was a bit hysterical when she reported a small child was entrapped and she needed the fire department NOW.

Dee Dee toned for both the Engine and Squad to report to the given address. The Engine for the proper tools and the Squad in case medical treatment was needed.

"Station 5, respond to 1008 Riverside Drive, child entrapped. Possible MVA (Motor Vehicle Accident), caller's information is limited. That's 1-0-0-8 Riverside Drive. Time out 1615."

Now, Dee Dee had used every bit of information she was given to dispatch Station 51. She could only guess that the child was entrapped in a wrecked vehicle.

Captain Stanley watched as the Squad pulled up to the address, but no vehicle was seen. "LA, Station 51 is 10-7 on scene at the given address." He was looking at the house number as he radioed LA Control. "There is no sign of an MVA."

As he finished this statement and before LA could reply a frantic woman came running around the house.

"LA, be advised I think I have the caller with me now. I will advise further." Captain Stanley added.

"Hurry! Please hurry! My son is stuck!" she insisted.

Grabbing the equipment they thought they may need the entire Station followed the woman around the house. What they saw was not anything like they had expected to find. A small boy of about seven was standing with his head in a hard plastic Christmas decoration. He had managed to get his head stuck in the "O" in "Joy". For the briefest second even Captain Stanley was speechless, then said, "Ah, John, Roy?"

Johnny sat the equipment down and looked to his senior partner and father of children about this age. "Any ideas? Is he breathing OK?"

Roy began talking to the frightened child and assessed that he was breathing fine other than being scared and crying. He had Marco and Johnny hold the decoration so that the child could now stand up with it around his neck. It was clear that they would not be able to slide it off the child's head. Roy saw that there was room around the child's neck. He walked over to Captain Stanley where the child could not hear him, "Cap. there is room around his neck but it's not enough to slide it back over his head. The only idea I have is to take the cutters of the jaws and cut a section of the "O" out to get it off his head."

Captain Stanley looked at the situation and agreed. "Okay, but we have to get him closer to the truck." Then, he looked at Mike and said quietly, "You and Chet get the cutters set up while we move him around to the truck." He then turned to the Mother and began, "Ma mm, we can't see anyway to slide the decoration off your son's head. But, there is enough room to cut the decoration and then be able to remove it from his neck, but we're going to need your help to keep him calm. Our equipment is big and can be a bit scary to some children."

She tried to clam herself, "Yes, yes, of course, I'll do what I can."

Roy explained as best he could as the three fire fighters carried the small child and the decoration to the back of the large fire engine. "Brad we're going to take you closer to our fire engine so we can get to the tools we need to get you unstuck."

Marco asked, "Have you ever seen a fire truck up close?"

Brad shook his head no.

"Well, I know our engineer, he's the one who drives it, will be more than happy to show you around Big Red once we get you loose. How's that sound?"

"Really?" The child's eyes beamed.

Johnny gave him a big grin, "Really!" This was what he had hoped for. "But, first we need you to let us work to get you loose, OK?"

There was uncertainly in the child's face, "What do I have to do?"

Johnny said calmly, "Well, first we need to put part of a blanket inside the decoration around your neck." He said as they began to do this the others were bringing out the large cutters.

"What's that?" the boy asked wide eyed.

"That's a tool that we usually use to get people out of wrecked cars, but I think we'll be able to put them right here near your shoulder, close the claw like pinchers and then do the same thing on the other side and you'll be out just like that.". Johnny tried to sound more convincing than he was that this would work so easily. He knew the powerful hydraulic blades would cut the plastic like hot butter. He knew it would cut flesh and bone the same way if it happened to get inside the blades. Johnny trusted Chet to be able to cut the plastic with out getting anywhere near the child, but he hoped the plastic wouldn't get a sharp edge and possibly cut the child. He hoped the blanket he put around the child's neck would be some protection.

Chet stepped up to the child, "Brad, I'm just going to place this right here." He put his hand there. The cutters were open. Chet said, "Then, you'll hear this sound." He closed the cutters and re-opened them. "You'll also hear a pop when the plastic gives, OK?"

Brad said quietly, "OK."

Chet made the first cut. It was quick and clean. "Alright, now I'm going to move to the other side."

"Then, I can see the fire truck?" Brad asked.

Chet had to grin, "You bet!" He cut the other side and the section of the "O" was removed. The decoration was then removed from the child's neck.

As Mike took him to the front of the fire truck the relieved Mother said to Captain Stanley, "Thank you so much! I didn't know what to do! I'm so glad you gentlemen know what to do when things like this happen. I don't know what made him put his head through there, but I'm surely going to talk to my husband to see why this wasn't put up long ago!"

Captain Stanley replied, "We're just glad it worked. Excuse me." He picked up his portable radio and called, "LA Control, Station 51 will be clear of this call in approximately 10 minutes. The entrapped child was not trapped in a MVA but in Christmas decorations."

Dee Dee replied, "Station 51, will have you clear in approximately 10 minutes. Did you say the child was trapped in Christmas decorations?"

Stanley replied, "That's is correct LA. He is now freed from the entrapment."

"10-4, Engine 51. Sorry for the mis-information, caller didn't advise." Dee Dee attempted to explain herself. Many people didn't understand that no amount of questions could get the needed information all the time when callers were hysterical.

"Not a problem LA." Stanley advised. He had been on the receiving end of calls for many years and knew the dispatchers could only give him the information they got and sometimes this left the total picture very unclear as to what they were actually responding to.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE: Sorry it took so long to write this post but it took awhile to live it too. Maybe it's length will make up for the time it took to post! This is loosely based on a fire that my husband and I responded to with the second vol. department that we run with. Yes, I did go in fleece 'Care Bear' PJ's! and did scare the Chief silly when I fell. I think this was only the second response I had been on with them. My husband was actually watching Ladder 49 that night. He has been forbid by the Chief to ever watch it again! LOL

The day passed with the usual 'routine' calls. If any calls could be routine. Finally the men of Station 51 settled down to hopefully get to watch the 9 o'clock movie. Captain Stanley asked, "So, Chet, what kind of horror movie are we watching tonight."

The un-official 'director of entertainment' was holding the TV guide. "Well, Capt. looks like both movies are repeats and I hope you all like Steve McQueen. We have 'The Blob' or 'The Towering Inferno'."

Marco voiced his opinion, "We've watched 'The Blob' so much I know it frontwards and backwards."

Johnny was usually the superstitious one, voiced as expected, "Yeah, but it may be safer."

Mike replied, "Johnny may have a point."

Roy, ever the practical one say, "Don't be silly. Let's at least watch the newer re-run."

Captain Stanley didn't think he could watch 'The Blob' one more time said, "Well, Captains get two votes and give out the duty assignments, so I say 'The Towering Inferno'. Chet?"

Not wanting latrine duty the next shift, Chet wisely said, "I'm with you Capt. even though 'The Blob' is one of my favorite movies."

"Wise man." Captain Stanley rubbed his hands together, "Guess it's 'The Towering Inferno', Chet."

Chet turned the TV to the station that was showing the movie. Everyone was settled down and quiet as the movie began.

_'Tones' "Station 51, Station 110, respond structure fire 57 Maple Ave. That's 57 Maple Ave. located behind the Control Center." _Sam's voice nearly cracked with adrenaline as he continued the page, _"Caller advised possible entrapment."_ The location in question was closer to LAPD than to the fire departments. _"Contacting LAPD to check out the scene and advise further. Time out 2108."_

Captain Stanley wrote down the address, handed it to Johnny and they were off.

_"Station 51, Station 110, be advised, LAPD advises there are bicycles in the yard and structure appears occupied. They are currently trying to gain entry." _Sam advised after hearing the update from the LAPD unit.

Captain Stanley sighed, "10-4, LA Control, ETA 1 minute." He hoped the reports were wrong and the structure was not occupied.

As the Squad proceeded to the house easily swinging the tight curved road, Captain Stanley advised, "Mike, pull up, hook the hydrant and back in."

"Got ya Cap." was the experienced engineer's reply as he pulled beyond the turn and beyond the hydrant.

Chet Kelly knew what he needed to do. He jumped of the rig, opened the tool compartment and grabbed a hydrant wrench. Quickly he grabbed a 4 inch hose off the back of the engine, wrapped it around the hydrant, and motioned for Mike to pull out.

As soon as Captain Stanley saw the structure he keyed the radio, "LA, Engine 51, Respond additional units to this location."

Sam replied, 10-4 Station 51, responding additional units."

Dee Dee had gotten off work at 8 pm and for once she was able to go straight home. She would be glad to get home. Some shifts made her more mentally tired than if she had been doing some type of physical work. As she opened the door her cat just looked at her as if to say, 'Oh, it's you. You're here again.' That is until Dee Dee started toward the kitchen or so the cat thought. It was up and running for the cat dish. Dee Dee said, "Fooled you. I was going to the bathroom not the kitchen. Just wait and I'll be there." She was answered by a soft weak "meow". "Oh, I know you are not that weak from hunger. Your bowl was full this morning when I left. Yeah, I know I'm a little late." She had worked four hours overtime. Dee Dee took a quick shower and put on her pajama bottoms, a large T-shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She just wanted to curl up on the couch and relax, but first she'd satisfy the cat. She filled the food and water dishes then grabbed a cola from the refrigerator. It was a few minutes before 9 when she settled down on the couch and flipped on the TV more for noise than to watch. As the 9pm movie came on she did get a bit interested as 'The Towering Inferno' began to play.

From a near by table she heard her fire department radio's tones go off, _"Station 204, Station 8, respond structure fire 57 Maple Ave. That's 57 Maple Ave. located behind the Control Center. Station 51 requesting additional units. Possible entrapment. LAPD advises there are bicycles in the yard and structure appears occupied." _Sam advised.

Dee jumped up, grabbed the radio, her shoes, and keys. She drove quickly and as carefully as possible to the station. She was one of the first to arrive and the doors were not open yet. As the others were pulling in, Arnold was hurrying to unlock the door. Dee Dee's adrenaline was pumping as she waited with her gear bag for the door to be open so they could get on their way.

As Chief Potter arrived and noticed one of his newest members eagerly waiting he couldn't help but notice her appearance, but didn't say anything.

Dee Dee couldn't help but notice him give her a bit of a strange look as she remembered she was in pajama bottoms. She couldn't help but ask, "What? You've never had a fireman show up in 'Care Bear Pajamas' before?"

Being a chief for a long time he came back quickly, "Well, I've had men show up without their pajamas before."

The door was opened and all those that had arrived started off across the slick finished cement floor. It had been raining a bit outside and Dee Dee's shoes were wet on the bottom. She took maybe two large quick steps across the floor when her feet went out from under her. As she hit the floor she was on her way back up only saying, "Shit!" She heard all the others most of whom were behind her saying "Are you OK?" The main one was Chief Potter.

She said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chief Potter said, "No. Wait are you sure?"

Someone else said, "Yeah, are you sure you're OK."

Embarrassed for falling and now feeling that they were more concerned with her being OK than they would have been had it been one of the guys or at least an older member she said with a bit of annoyance, "Yes. I'm fine! Let's GO! We've got a FIRE and possible entrapment!" She said stepping on to the Engine and taking a seat in the jump seat behind Arnold. As he pulled out to check traffic, Dee Dee had also looked and said, "It's clear! Go, go, go!"

Steve was the volunteer who was a few years younger than Dee Dee and setting in the other jump seat. He smiled and said, "Believe me, Arnold doesn't have to be told to go. He can move this thing!"

Dee Dee found that Steve had been correct. Arnold wasted no time in getting 204's Engine to the scene.

Johnny and Roy had quickly put on their turnout gear and SCBA's and headed toward the front door of the house. They had to go up a winding set of broken concrete steps to get to the steps that lead to a large concrete porch. They met up with the excited police officer there, "What do you have?" asked Roy.

"I've gained entry and don't see or heard anyone, but I didn't have any equipment and didn't want to go too far in." the officer said.

"Good deal, we'll check it out better. Thanks." said Roy and he put on his face mask. He and Johnny entered followed by 110's paramedics. They searched the living room / dining room area as well as the kitchen area when they saw the stairs leading to the second floor. The four moved upstairs to continue the search.

They were quickly followed by Marco and Chet with and inch and a half hose. There was no fire on the first floor so they also moved upstairs.

Dee Dee had her gear on and looked to the Chief for instructions. "Go on up behind 51's hose team. See if they need any help and take these bottles up."

She moved up to the porch where she met the police officer.

He asked her, "Are you going in?"

She replied, "If I need to."

He seemed a bit surprised but said, "I've been counting how many's in. There's six in now." About that time an alarm could be heard going off.

Shortly two firefighters came out and went down on their knees to have the bottles changed out without having to take off harnesses.

The officer said, "Ok, 4's in; two out."

Dee Dee nodded as she quickly began changing out the air bottles. "Ok, done."

One firefighter replied, "Thanks Dee Dee."

It was only then that she realized she had changed the air bottles for Johnny and Roy.

In all the controlled chaos Dee Dee couldn't help but notice that the house and grounds had been beautiful. Though the lay out of the terraced property was causing a challenge for the fire fighters. The engines were on the drive way below the yard level which was lined with a three foot brick wall. To save hose length other hoses would be put up and over the wall in the yard so that they could be taken up on the hill behind the house. Dee Dee saw that someone was needed to reach the hoses below, so she went into the yard and reached down as the others handed two hoses up to her.

Upon completing the search of the house Johnny and Roy were glad to find that no one had been home. Johnny came out of the house and dropped his SCBA. As he saw other hose lines being moved over the wall in the yard. He went down and took the second nozzle and headed up an aged set of steps beside the house. He was mildly aware that someone was moving behind him and figured it was Roy.

Dee Dee saw a lone firefighter advancing one of the hoses she had helped to get over the wall. All her training told her that this was not a good practice and went to back up the fire fighter.

Some of the steps were missing and even as nimble as Johnny was he had a bit of difficulty getting up in one spot. He knew if he had problems then Roy would too. He stopped and turned to help Roy, when he saw the fire fighter behind him was from 204. As he reached to help the fire fighter up the large step and they got closer he saw it was Dee Dee. He got the hose to a small level area as Dee Dee helped to get it straight so it wouldn't kink as Johnny radioed for the line to be charged. Mike sent him water and Johnny had the hose aimed through a large upstairs window where flames had broken through. Mike had the pressure up. Johnny got on his knees to hold the hose. He figured he'd be here awhile so he was going to find a good position. Dee Dee could feel that the pressure was up and knew in Johnny's position he'd be fighting to hold the hose up where he needed it while holding it down. She stepped behind him to support his back.

Mike had the deck gun set up and shooting through the front upstairs window as the fire was limited to the upstairs at this time.

They were making progress and the fire seemed to be dying down when all of a sudden she felt Johnny go forward a bit before catching himself as he closed the nozzle. "Out of water?" she asked.

Johnny took advantage of the down time. He took off his helmet and wiped his face with the sleeve of his turnout coat. "Yeah. Mike will have it back in a second." He saw the fire picking back up and radioed, "HT 51 to Engine 51, Where's the water?"

Mike radioed back, "Give me a second and I'll send it to you."

Johnny heard the frustration in Mike's voice. It wasn't like Mike or 51's Engine to loose pressure.

Mike radio, "Engine 51, to HT's. Water's coming."

Johnny put his helmet on as he heard the engine on the truck reeving up. He tightened his grip on the hose and as the water got to them, Johnny began fighting the fire again. In the short time he'd been without water the fire had picked up and seemed to gain it's second wind and had broken through the top of the roof. Johnny tried to gain control by shooting into the open roof. Several minutes later, Johnny lost pressure again.

Before he could get to the radio he heard the other hose team yell, "Mike what's up with the water? We're out again!" Chet was inside with the fire and annoyed.

Mike was more so, "When I get it I'll send it to you!" Something was a miss. The truck was pumping the water out fasted than the 4 inch line could supply it from the hydrant and it should not have been that way.

Captain Stanley wasn't where he could what was going on with his Engine, but knew it wasn't like his crew to loose water pressure. He had all the faith in world in Mike Stoker but right now his Engine was the main pumper and something wasn't right! He said what was on his mind before thinking, "Mike what is up? Do I have to come pump the thing myself?"

Mike replied, "Cap I can pump water if I have it, but I'm not getting it from the hydrant."

Things were becoming clearer to Captain Stanley. He was now thinking he might have a problem going on with the hydrants in the area. "LA, Station 51. Request a tanker to this location."

"10-4, Station 51. Will send a tanker to your location." LA Contol then dispatcher the closest tanker to assist Station 51.

Mike got the Engine half full and began pumping again.

Captain Stanley was now close by. He could see the water levels dropping faster than they were being filled. He sent a nearby fire fighter with another 4 inch line to find a second hydrant. He feed the hose to the fire fighter and then connected the hose to the engine. Once the second line was going Engine 51 filled quickly and overflowed. "There's the problem Pal." He said to Mike.

With the loss of water the fire had gotten a good hold in the old but very well built house. Johnny and Dee Dee moved on up the hill and around to behind the house to get a better aim at the fire.

Dee Dee looked over the hill at the scene of fire trucks in the night with all the red lights flashing. There were at least eight engines, squads, and tanker for one house fire. She said, "We must be 'The Red Beacon' in LA."

Johnny replied, "Sure looks that way."

Hours later they would find out that way down the curved driveway at the hydrant as the hose flaked off the truck it flacked off in "Z's" not "S's" so when the water filled the hose it kinked and shut it's flow way down. Captain Stanley was told this by the first police officer that checked the scene. As he was leaving he saw the kinked hose and straightened it out so that the water would flow properly. Not only Chet but every other fire fighter coming by this failed to see it. It was something that shouldn't have happened but did.

Several hours later Captain Stanley began to release the others. He had fire fighters begin to roll all the hoses but one inch and a half and the last line to the hydrant. They had also gathered SCBA's, ax's, pike poles and other equipment that had been used through out the night. A couple of 204's guys were up at 51's Engine. The fire was contained as best it could be but the remains of the brick home still stood. Mike was going to attempt to knock down some of the dangerous hanging roof with the deck gun.

Dee Dee had done all she could do and felt 204 could have left already. She found a seat on the back of 204's Engine and knew if no one bothered her she could sleep right there. She wished they'd come on because she had to be at work at 8am.

Being that the Squad was blocked in by Engine 51 and 204, Johnny and Roy had helped with the clean up. Johnny came around the back of 204's Engine to put a section of hose that had been dough nut rolled back on their truck. He was surprised to see Dee Dee there, "Tired?"

"Well, we've done all we can do. Are they about done 'playing'? I have to be at work soon." She said tiredly.

Johnny smiled a little, "Yeah, Mike is showing them what the deck gun can do but will be done soon. He's trying to knock those overhangs into the building so they won't fall on us later when we come back."

"Come back?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty hot yet. We've got it the best we can but it's likely it will catch up later today. Hopefully after 8am!" Johnny was looking forward to the end of this 72 hour shift. "I told them not to watch that movie."

"Oh, no. Which movie?" Dee Dee asked.

He began, "The 9 o'clock movie was ..."

They said together, "The Towering Inferno!"

Johnny asked, "You weren't?"

Dee Dee looked a bit guilty and replied, "Well, maybe the first fifteen minutes before the tones sounded."

Johnny sighed, "We were toned at 2108." They both had a good laugh before Johnny continued, "Thanks for the help up there. Roy got busy with a fire fighter that got too hot."

"No problem." She replied tiredly as the call to load up was given.

Johnny had been right. Station 51 would be called back to this same scene three more times over as many shifts before a portable foam unit was used on the hot spots.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Station 51's A shift was more than ready to go home after their 72 hour shift. Johnny parked his Rover in his parking space out side the apartment building. On his way to the apartment he picked up his mail, thumbed through it, unlocked his door, dropped the mail and keys on the small table by the door and his dirty uniform bag by the closet and started undressing as he made his way first to the bathroom to start the shower then to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked at his choices. Juice, cola, or beer. It may only be eight thirty in the morning but he was still tired and hurting from the last shift. He took a beer and headed to the shower. He finished undressing an took a long drink of the beer then stepped into the shower. After the shower he took the beer with him as he went to his room and turned the covers back. He finished the beer and stretched out. He was likely asleep before his head hit the pillow. The next thing he heard was the doorbell. Opening one eye he saw the sun had set and glanced at the clock. "Oh, man!" He knew who was at the door. It had to be Dee Dee as it was nearly five o'clock.

Dee Dee looked at her watch and knew what was likely taking him so long as she patiently waited.

Johnny grabbed a pair of jeans and T-shirt and dressed as he headed to the door. "I'm coming." He also picked up several discarded items of clothing as he went to the door. Seeing they were still in his hand as he went to open the door. He stopped and shoved them in his dirty uniform bag by the door. He opened the door. "Hey, Honey."

Dee Dee smiled widely, "Nice nap?"

Johnny looked at his appearance, ran his hands through his hair and asked, "That obvious?"

Dee Dee grinned, "Yeah. Besides I know you had a rough shift."

Johnny gave her a slight grin, "Well, I've had better, but I've also had worse. Come on in and I'll grab a shower while you decide where you want to eat at."

"Suppose I put on some coffee and we order out? Pizza maybe? What do you like on your pizza?" Dee Dee suggested.

"Get it the way you like it I can eat anything on it but those little fish." Johnny readily agreed. He felt like he'd been run over by the Squad as he stepped in the shower hoping to wake up. He had been hoping to have a quiet night with Dee Dee for sometime now, but it hadn't started off like he'd planned. He could smell the coffee as he stepped out of the shower.

Dee Dee looked up to see a freshly shower Johnny heading toward the kitchen, "I've got your coffee here and the pizza is ordered. It's been awhile since I've been on a hose that long even though you had the nozzle."

Johnny looked at her, "I may have had the nozzle, but you had the weight and you know it. Besides, you worked today."

Dee Dee smiled, "Yeah, I went home, showered and got maybe an hour of sleep."

Johnny said, "Would it surprise you if I told you I haven't been on a hose that long in awhile myself. We didn't get called out again last night, but I came home and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I sorta feel like I was run over by the squad. Do you work tomorrow?"

Dee Dee said, "No, why?"

Johnny took the coffee cups into the kitchen and came back with two beers, "I was making sure you didn't have to rush off later."

Dee Dee shook her head, "Nope not at all."

Johnny had set down really close to her on the couch and replied, "Good. That's real good. We can curl up here, find a good movie, and relax."

Dee Dee said, "So long as the movie is not "The Towering Inferno" it sounds good."

Johnny voiced what he was thinking, "And if we should fall asleep watching TV no one will have latrine duty for a month."

Smiling widely, Dee Dee said, "You do have a point there and you are also right we both may just fall asleep if we get comfortable."

By 10 pm the pizza and several beers were gone. Dee Dee had curled up to Johnny as they talked and kissed as the movie played on the TV. Several minutes later Johnny felt Dee Dee's arm relax and looked down to see her asleep. He reached back on the couch and pulled a light through over her. He figured to let her sleep until the movie went off and then wake her.

Joanne poured Roy's coffee as he came into the kitchen. She had let him relax yesterday after working a 72 hour shift. "Roy do you feel like working on the yard some today?"

Roy knew what she meant. It wasn't just cutting the grass or pulling a few weeds. No it was clearing a section of land adjacent to their yard they had recently purchased. It likely hadn't been cleared in years.

Roy wanted to groan but before he could Joanne suggested, "You could always see if Johnny's busy. He told you he'd help before we bought it."

Roy knew she was right Johnny had offered to help. He took a drink of coffee and dialed the familiar number from memory.

Hearing the phone ring it was second nature for Dee Dee to jump at it, answering it from habit and being half asleep, "9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

Roy looked at the phone in confusion...

Joanne saw him looking strangely at the phone as if it were something other than a phone.

In that split second Dee Dee had blinked a time or two and now realized she was not at work.

Johnny was setting up about now.

Dee Dee said, "Oooopppsss. Sorry, Johnny phone."

Johnny grinned as he reached for the phone, "Hello."

Roy heard the exchange on the other end of the phone and held up a finger to Joanne for her to wait a minute, "Johnny. For a minute there I thought I'd dialed a wrong number."

"Nah, it's me, Roy." Johnny said. He was a bit thankful that if anyone from the station had called this morning that it had been Roy and not Chet.

"I was about to ask you to come help me clear that lot today but it sounds as if you are busy." Roy said.

Johnny replied with a crooked smile, "Nope, not busy at all yet. In fact the last thing I know I was watching someone nap and must have fallen asleep myself."

"Thanks Gage!" Dee Dee said sarcastically. "I'll start the coffee!" It wasn't that Johnny had given a lot of details to Roy but just the fact that she was there this early in the morning and obviously not fully awake had spoke volumes. Add a bit more fact and given a day or so and it would be all over the County she had spent the night with Johnny.

Johnny replied, "Sorry Hon. Roy wants to know if I can help him a bit today. Do you want to go over and see Jo?"

Dee Dee looked down at what she had worn over last night and was glad she had worn jeans and a casual top, "Sure. Tell him to let me get awake a bit and we'll head over."

Johnny was glad Dee Dee wasn't like a lot of the girls he'd dated who would have insisted on taking several hours to get ready.

Dee Dee said as she came back through to the living room, "Coffee is on and ..."

Johnny finished her sentence, "If you want to grab a shower make yourself at home. I've even got shirts that I'm certain that will look better on you than on me."

"John Gage I didn't know you were a mind reader. I'll take you up on both the shirt and the shower. This one looks a bit slept in." Dee Dee said.

Johnny heard the coffee pot finish, "Top drawer. Help yourself to the shirts. Towels are in the cabinet and I'll get your coffee."

Dee Dee wasn't at all sure she was ready to go digging through the long time bachelors dresser drawers, "How about you just finding me a shirt and putting it on the bathroom door knob?"

Johnny shrugged, "Ok." He wasn't sure why she hadn't gotten the shirt herself. He went in the bedroom and open the top drawer thumbing through the shirts most of which had some saying or logo on them. He seen a red shirt with the large white Maltese cross on the back and grabbed it. It was the shirt they were all given to were at the County Fair a year ago when they had set up a hot dog / hamburger stand. It had 'Station 51' on the front of the shirt. He hung it on the door as the shower cut off, "Shirts on the door I'm going after the coffee."

Dee Dee replied, "Ok, thanks." After drying off, Dee Dee opened the bathroom door and found the shirt Johnny had left for her. She smiled at his choice.

Johnny looked up as Dee Dee came into the kitchen. The shirt Johnny had given her was a bit big on her but he had to admit she looked really cute with it tucked into her well fitting jeans. "Well, I was right. It does look better on you than me."

I hope to update a bit sooner than this chapter took. I've had several computer crashes lately which slowed my efforts. Please review. Encouragement speeds the writing efforts! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Johnny pulled in at Roy's house and was not surprised to be greeted by Roy's children as they raced to the Rover. Johnny got out and scooped up one in each arm, then turned to Dee Dee and said, "Dee Dee this is Chris he's five and Jennifer here is three. Chris, Jenn, this is Dee Dee. She is a friend of mine and Dixie's niece."

Chris did the 'grown up thing' and said, "Nice to meet you. Uncle Johnny you have got to see my new remote control fire Engine!"

Truth be known Station 51 had already seen it and worn out several lets of batteries 'trying it out' before Chris got it, but Johnny said, "Oh, Sport in a minute."

Jennifer had gotten really quiet which was not her normal, but she had often acted strangely when Johnny showed up with a lady. Three year old Jennifer had long ago claimed her Uncle Johnny as hers alone and any other female was a 'threat' to her.

Johnny had put Chris back down, but still held Jennifer in his arms. He'd seen her like this before. He took Dee Dee's hand and walked toward the house. One look at Roy and Johnny seen him try to hide the smug grin which said, _'I know your secret'_. Johnny glared at him for a second before he said, "Roy, Joanne I'm sure you both remember Dee Dee from Dixie's party?"

Joanne said, "Of course we do." Then added, "I think they have a date with an over grown field we got a few months ago to make the yard bigger. Why don't we go fix them a snack for later and we can catch up."

Dee Dee replied, "Sure. Sounds good." She was amazed at how much at home she felt here already.

Roy waited until he and Johnny were in the garage getting the tools together before he said, "And?"

Johnny replied, "And, what?"

Roy said, "Well, I call you at an hour you are usually up, Dee Dee answers and you show up here with her wearing your shirt and I'm supposed to act like that's normal?"

"Roy it is not what you think, but I am glad it was you that called this morning and NOT Chet." Johnny said, then added, "After the fire the other morning I was still beat. Dee Dee was worse since she had to work 8-4 after the fire. We ordered out and turned on a movie. The next thing I knew is she's asleep. I intended to finish the movie and, ... well, the next thing I knew, ... you was calling."

Roy put his hands up and grinned widely picturing the incident, "Hey, it's not like you owe me any explanations Johnny. But, you are right, had Chet called it would have been on!"

Inside Joanne made real sure the kids were occupied and then made a subtitle comment, "Nice shirt."

Dee Dee wasn't one to blush but was near doing so as she looked down at the fire department shirt, "Umm, it's Johnny's as you probably guessed. We both fell asleep on his couch last night after being out most of the night before on a structure fire."

Joanne had seen how tired Roy had been when he had gotten home yesterday too, "I've been around Station 51 and it's men for a long time, Dee Dee and I can see how that could happen. What do you think about giving them an excuse to take a break?"

"Sure." Dee Dee said.

Joanne picked up the tray of sandwiches they had made and said, "There is lemonade in the refrigerator. Can you grab it and the guys will likely want a beer and help yourself to whatever you want."

Dee Dee may have joined the guys in a beer, but some how she knew Joanne was drinking lemonade so she would also do so. She grabbed the lemonade, two beers and glasses for her and Joanne and smaller cups for the kids.

Outside after lunch Joanne suggested they have everyone from the station over on the next day Station 51 had off. As it turned out it would be a Thursday and Friday. Dee Dee would also have Thursday and Friday off for a chance. "Well, y'all tell everyone Thursday evening. If you want you all can tell 204 and the gang from Rampart too."

Dee Dee looked strangely at Joanne, "Are you sure about that?"

Roy grinned at Dee Dee, "Yeah, she's sure."

Dee Dee said, "Lord! With all the spouses and girlfriends that's gonna be a crowd."

Johnny wrapped his arm around Dee Dee's waist and around Joanne's shoulder and said, "Hon, she knows what it's like. We'll even show up early if you need us." Johnny volunteered.

Joanne replied, "I'll hold you to it!"

51! 51! 51! 51!

This was a bridge to get to the next chapter. It's title will be "One of your own" and unfortunately I lived this about a week ago. I'll try to post it as soon as I can write it. In preview I'll say I love the fire department and I have also lost property to fire but when you are in charge and it's one of your own men loosing everything it does get real personal and you have to live it to write it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 One of your own.

True to his word Johnny and Dee Dee had showed up early to help with preparations for the barbecue. Several of the volunteers had showed up as well as all of Station 51's A shift and others from B and C shifts that weren't working. Joanne and Roy had a house full of firefighters, doctors, nurses, family and friends. 

It is said that "Politics make strange bedfellows" but after several years in the fire service you begin to know everyone and it becomes a family and like many families it can be dysfunctional at times. Through the stresses, life events and demands of the job you know a lot about most of their personal lives and this too attributes to strange bedfellows. 

When they were about to set down to eat someone noticed that Bob "The Animal" Bellingham's date, Vicky's, son who had just began volunteering with Station 204 hadn't showed up. Someone suggested his mother call them to see if they were coming before they set down to eat. She called him and after getting off the phone explained that he and his girlfriend had decided to spend a quiet night alone. Everyone at Roy's laughed, talked and enjoyed a delicious barbecue dinner. 

Everyone was just finishing up when the phone rang. Vicky was the closest to the phone so she answered it. Everyone heard her excited reply, "What? Your are kidding? Ok!" She turned to the group and exclaimed, "Bill and Laura's house is on fire! Now!"

The stunned group took one look at the woman and knew she wasn't kidding. Roy's back yard was a flurry of activity and Roy, Johnny, Dee Dee, all of 204's volunteers, and the other firefighters jumped up and into action. Bill lived down the street and one block over from Roy. Dee Dee handed Joanne a roster of volunteers, "Call Arnold direct Joanne. They say his radio won't pick up at his house. Get him en route to us. Tell him it's one of our own!"

Johnny had for years carried an extra set of bunker gear in his Rover, Dee Dee had gotten into the habit if they took Johnny's Rover she would throw her gear bag into the back also. Several of the 204's units had piled in to a car and took off. Johnny, Roy, Dee Dee, Bob and Vicky jumped into the Rover. Johnny wasted no time getting to the house. Smoke was thick several houses down and since Johnny hadn't been there before it took him a minute to be able to find the house ever with the directions from Bob. Once there he and Dee Dee got out and into their turnout gear. Dee Dee saw Bill as she rounded the Rover, "Where is Laura? Is she out?" 

Bill was standing on the other side of the street obviously upset. He replied, "She's out she's at the neighbors."

That said, Johnny spotted the hydrant above the house and noted the back room with flames now engulfing its wall and roof.

Bill was saying, "There are lines down! It started at the breaker box. I smelled rubber."

Dee Dee was listening to the 204's trucks radio traffic as well as Station 51 being toned out for mutual aid. 

Ryan was the Lieutenant of 204 near Bill's age. After getting into his gear he headed to Bill. "Are you alright? Is everyone out?"

Bill's voice cracked and near tears he replied, "I'm loosing it all!"

Ryan put his arm around his fellow fire fighter, "I know. I've been there."

Bill said with tears now showing, "I have NO where to go."

Dee Dee was close enough to hear a reply that kind of surprised her as she knew Bill and Ryan had only known each other a short while.

Ryan said, "Sure you do you are coming to my house and no is not an answer."

Dee Dee had a radio and knew the engine was close now. "Arnold is coming we got the hydrant spotted, but there is nothing we can do until the truck gets here."

Emotions were running high and it seemed like forever waiting on the Engine as 204's truck came in to view. Whether they were paid firemen or volunteer everyone got busy. Fire was the common enemy and it was attacking on of their owns home. 

Dee Dee grabbed an inch and a half hose and one of the inexperienced firemen from 204 backed her up on the hose and they began fighting the fire through a front window that now had fire showing in it as someone said, "It's still got power on it." 

Roy cursed as he also had a hose and was heading to the back of the house with a young fireman from 204. 

Johnny was grabbing a deuce and a half hose at 204's truck when he heard the call about the power. He looked up and saw Bob Bellingham and said, "Can you get to get the meter? Gloves are under the front seat of the Engine and their should be gear in the jump seat."

Bob grabbed the gear he found, the gloves and went to Roy and tapped him on the shoulder, "Keep the water away. I'll get the meter."

Seconds later the call from Bob was heard, "Power's OFF!"

Dee Dee breathed a sigh of relief because she had not quiet spraying water. 

Johnny, Bill, and Chet headed to the end of the house with the deuce and a half line where another window showed flames. Chet grabbed the nozzle and held it under his arm, Johnny was behind him holding the weight of the hose as well as supporting Chet's back with Bill in a similar position behind Johnny. Chet hosed the inside of the house down for a couple minutes then shut the line down saying, "I got to get this on my shoulder," then mumbled something about the pressure. 

Johnny put the hose on his shoulder also.

Bill hadn't been with 204 long but had learned in drills, "Arnold will make you learn a respect for his truck that's for sure!"

Dee Dee was working with the hose when she was tapped on the shoulder by a firefighter in full turnout gear and SCBA (air tank) that said, "I'm going in. Let me have the hose."

She replied, "Ok, but WHO are you?"

The muffled voice said, "Me. Jerry!"

Dee Dee nodded. He was another 204 member who had not been at Roy's but he also was a dispatcher that she worked with. She replied, "Ok." Seeing he was alone she took the second position on the hose and followed Jerry on to the porch and said, "I'm with you. But I don't have a tank." She had sent the inexperienced man behind her to get another air tank off the truck. 

Jerry proceeded to hose the front room down knowing he could not go in alone or with Dee Dee without an air tank.

Dee Dee turned around and saw Station 51's B shift in full gear and air tanks. She tapped Jerry on the shoulder and said, "51's here." He followed her down the steps to get with 51 to go inside. 

About two hours later the house still stood but was virtually a total loss. Each firefighter there was touched by the fact that they had lost a home of one of their own. 

A few days later Dee Dee went to the station on an off day to straighten their engine out from the fire. 

Arnold looked at her and said, "That was a first! I was the only one at the station. The only one in the Engine and when I pulled up I had ten people dressed and waiting on me!"

Dee Dee laughed and replied, "We were a lot closer than you. That's why I had Roy's wife call you direct!"

Arnold replied, "Glad she did. Gave me a head start."

Two weeks later Johnny ran into Bellingham at shift change at Station 51, "Hey, how goes it for Bill and Laura?"

Bellingham replied tensely, "They are still at Ryan's. I offered them my place but it's like yours, Small. Vicky called he ex-husband up in Sacramento. He used to work down here as a firefighter until they divorced to tell him about Bill's place. ..." He sighed and said, "He said to tell Bill and us, which I took to mean me, if we were so good why couldn't we save his own house!" Bellingham took a deep breath and added, "She told me and I told her not to tell Bill that. It was meant for me."

Johnny said, "Didn't you guys work together over a 110's?"

Bellingham replied, "Yeah, until they divorced. I heard his end of it and thought Vicky a royal pain. Then, one night I went bowling and mean a lady I really liked named Vicky. We dated nearly a month before I found out who her Ex-husband was and he'd already transferred to Sacramento."

Johnny shook his head, "But you still are catching it about them splitting up?"

Bob replied, "Yeah. You could say that."

Chet stuck his head in the locker room, "Johnny roll call in two."

Johnny shut his locked and nodded, "That's tough but you'll work it out."

Bob nodded and said, "Well, the problem is his. I just wish he'd keep it to himself and not drag Bill and Vicky into it. You better get."

Johnny replied, "Yeah. Hey, tell Bill and Laura if there is anything I can do."

Bob nodded as Johnny went to line up and he exited the station.

51515151515151515151

This was very loosely based on a fire my volunteer department rolled on about two weeks ago. I am Captain, third in command and I had a house full of company: Me, my current husband, my two sons, my ex-husband, one of the firefighters from my department, the Ex-husbands girlfriend, my daughter in law and three month old granddaughter. Everyone is or has been a member of a volunteer department in this county except my daughter in law and granddaughter. We were eating when the Ex's girlfriend got a call that her daughter's house was on fire. The boyfriend of the girl who called us is one of my volunteers. We all jumped into action since they are walking distance away! I had someone call the truck driver so he could roll even if it was before the page went out. It was a very emotional call and though some of this is fiction my Ex who hasn't been an active member of a fire department since we divorced used gear (since I know he certified with me) and was on a hose with our middle son (20) and our baby (18) was dressed out and at times on a hose with me. My Ex said later, "That's the first time I got to fight a fire with both my boys." I think he's going to come back with us as an active member next meeting, and hopefully his girlfriend too, since she has ran with another Vol. Dept. and since they are now back in this area. It was his girlfriend's daughter and her boyfriends house that burnt and I brought them home with me without even talking to my husband. Strange thing is he told them the same thing without talking to me! See fire departments, especially in small towns, are one big family, dysfunctional but a family all the same! When it's one of your own members loosing something it is nearly as bad as loosing your own stuff and I've been there too. 


	16. Chapter 16

51515151515151

With in a few weeks Bill and Laura were in a new place, unfortunately it was out of 204's area, but he was able to volunteer with another department across the county.

51515151515151

Johnny woke up and looked outside his apartment window. He could tell it was going to be a nice day to be off work. _'Work....'_ he thought as he looked at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock and Dee Dee usually worked the noon to midnight shift on Saturdays. Johnny reached for the phone.

On the other end a sleepy voice said, "Hello."

Johnny said, "I hate to be the one to tell you, but it's almost eleven o'clock. Shouldn't you be up by now?"

Dee Dee sat up blinked a couple times and was about to jump into "I'm late mode" when she realized that she was actually off this Saturday and Sunday. "Not this week. I've got today and tomorrow off."

Johnny smiled. It was unusual for them to have a day off together, let alone two. Johnny had been wanting to get away from the city for sometime now and this seemed like the prefect time to him. "How about you grabbing a swim suit and maybe a change of clothes and I pick you up in say an hour or so?"

Dee Dee knew Johnny could be full of surprises. She couldn't help but notice he had mentioned a change of clothes. She had been hoping for sometime now that their relationship could move to another level and maybe this was Johnny's way of doing just that. She really wanted to ask what sort of clothes she should wear or take but she had picked up on the fact that whatever Johnny had planned it was supposed to be a surprise. "Sounds good to me, but you know that my favorite dress is my favorite blue jeans SOoooo if you want me to dress beyond jeans, now is the time to tell me that."

Johnny laughed. She was fishing for details which he didn't intend to give so he replied, "Jeans are just fine with me. See you in about an hour."

"Ok." Dee Dee said as she tossed off her covers to head for the shower. "See ya then."

Johnny showered, dressed in jeans and a blue button up shirt with boots. Then he grabbed a small bag from his closet where he put in sneakers, swimming trunks, another pair of jeans, a couple fire department T-shirts, another dress shirt and underclothes. Then he went to the bathroom and got his travel shaving kit. He picked up his two bags and headed for the Land Rover figuring to stop on his way to Dee Dee's to pick up coffee.

Once Dee Dee was out of the shower, she dressed in a pair of her nicer blue jeans, her cowboy boots and pull over top. She brushed out her long brown hair, pulled it back into a pony tail and braided it into one long braid. She took out a small canvas bag and put in her swim suit, a pair of tennis shoes, her black jeans, white blouse and vest that she had worn to Dixie's birthday party. She also put in a pair of old jeans, T-shirt, socks, and underwear. Then, she opened her second drawer down and took out a night shirt, jogging pants and then she decided that she was going to take something nice so she took out a new long light blue gown and robe that was a bit too 'frilly' for her normally but she had a feeling that should the chance arise that it may just show enough to to get Johnny's attention. After getting her shampoo, conditioner, body spray and a few other items from the bathroom she also got several towels.

Johnny stopped at a local coffee shop. He got two coffees and a bag of doughnut holes and was at Dee Dee's by 1230. When he got to Dee Dee's, Johnny was met at the door by Dee Dee. He couldn't help but think how perfect she had dressed for what he had planned. "Are you ready?"

"Sure am. Let me just get my bag." She replied.

Johnny reached around her, taking the small bag in his hand, "I'll get that and I have breakfast in the Rover."

Dee Dee shot him a smile and replied, "Breakfast? Its afternoon."

"Well, since I haven't had breakfast yet, it's still breakfast to me." Johnny said as he put her bag in the back of the Rover.

Dee Dee got in and buckled her seat belt as Johnny was doing the same, "So where are we going?"

Johnny replied, "Just settle back we've got a couple of hours ride. I've been wanting to get out of the city for awhile now, but haven't had the chance. I've heard about this place but haven't ever been. I know they have a pool. I figure we can go up for the day and should we decide to stay then neither of us have to be home for work tomorrow."

Dee Dee wasn't a prude by any means of the word but she didn't just sleep around either, and though the time she had fallen asleep at Johnny's hadn't started rumors, she was sure an over night trip out of town very well could start rumors flying! But, she had to admit that spending time with just her and Johnny away from all the others and the radios did sound quiet appealing. She replied, "You know that doesn't sound half bad."

Johnny was glad that she liked the idea and just hoped the place they were going was all he had heard.

5151515151515151

Dixie McCall had just clocked out and was gathering her things to leave the hospital when Dr. Brackett came into the break room at the start of his shift, "So what do you have planned for such a beautiful day?"

Dixie replied, "Well, until I went outside a bit ago to see how nice it was out there I really didn't have anything planned. But, now I think I'm going to call Dee Dee and see if she wants to go get some flowers for the window boxes at her place and mine."

Dr. Brackett tried not to look sadden by this, but he remembered when Dixie did this a few years ago and all the potting soil that he ended up carrying up to her apartment. It really didn't matter that the apartment building had an elevator from the parking garage up to Dixie's apartment, it was still a considerable trip carrying large bags of potting soil.

Dixie read him like a book, "Don't worry. I still have the window boxes full of soil from last year."

"Oh, well, in that case, enjoy your girls day away from here." He said with a bit more enthusiasm.

Dixie smiled at him and replied, "Hold the fort down here and I'll see you on Monday."

"Monday?" Dr. Brackett asked, "How did you manage that?"

"I know the lady who makes the schedule!" Dixie replied, referring to herself. She stepped over to the phone and dialed Dee Dee's home number. She frowned a bit when she got no answer.

Dr. Brackett raised his eyebrows at her in question.

Dixie shrugged her shoulders, "No answer."

Dr. Brackett replied, "She is probably working."

Dixie shook her head, "Not unless she got called in."

Dr. Brackett who was normally 'out of the loop' where gossip and personal relationships were concerned.

Dixie looked at him like he had two heads. "Kel."

"What?" He asked.

Dixie began to explain what concerned, "Kel, Dee Dee has been spending quite a bit of time with one of our paramedics."

"She has? Which one?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Every since she came to town she and Johnny Gage have been spending time together." Dixie replied.

Dr. Brackett nodded, "Ok. So what's the problem? I thought Johnny was one of your favorite paramedics."

"He is." Dixie replied. She saw the confused look from Kel and rolled her eyes. "Kel she is my youngest niece and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Kel added, "But?"

"But, I'm afraid they both may have just met their match." Dixie said with a woman's wisdom for such thing.

Dr. Brackett frowned deeper, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Dixie glared, "They have so much in common."

"Again, isn't that a good thing?" Kelly Brackett asked.

Dixie thought for a moment and replied, "I just don't know. I love them both and don't want to see either of them hurt. I guess I'm afraid that if things do work for them that sooner or later one will try to change the other."

"Dix, you worry to much. Why if they have so much in common now, would they try to change each other later?" Kel asked.

Dixie rolled her eyes and replied, "Right. So why would a certain doctor and nurse who share so much try to change each other?"

"Dix......." Dr. Brackett started only to be cut off by Dixie.

"Kel,..... don't. I'm just saying that we've known each other far longer than they have and have every bit as much in common if not more and look at us." Dixie was not usually this personal at the hospital and was very glad that it was pretty certain that everyone else was busy with shift change.

Dr. Brackett was glad when Dr. Early walked in the room before he had to reply.

5151515151515151

Several hours later after taking a relaxing trip out of the hustle and bustle of LA, Johnny and Dee Dee arrived in Big Bear, Ca. They had left the interstate behind them and was now traveling on the tourists roads heading toward the lake at Big Bear. Johnny said, "What do you think about finding the lake and taking a swim? or would you rather find the pool?"

Dee Dee replied, "I think I'd rather find the lake. I prefer to swim where I'm comfortable and most pools have a bunch of splashing kids that are loud and I hate to be splashed in the face."

Johnny smiled his familiar smile, "I couldn't agree more. That sounds great." So they headed to find the lake.....................

5151515151515151

Note: Sorry it took so long to get this written, but I have been busy. I was voted in as Assistant Chief of our small volunteer fire department in November. I also began training 2 weeks ago for dispatcher at our County's 911 Center and several of my department went with me to take fire dept. related classes and the guest speaker one night was none other than Randolph Mantooth, our own John Gage!!! Thanks to my boss I knew this ahead of time and was able to get to go. If you ever get the chance to hear him speak it is worth your time. Big Bear, CA is a real place that I found which is feesible that Johnny and Dee Dee could have gone to that I found by looking at maps of Carson, CA.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After a few hours of playing in the lake and one of the less crowded swimming areas, Johnny and Dee Dee decided to relax on the beach and get mostly dry before changing. Then they planned on looking for somewhere to have dinner. Johnny watched as Dee Dee spread out her towel. The view only confirmed he had made a good choice including swimming into their day. Dee Dee sat down and as they talked she undid her braid and began combing her long hair our which was now falling over both shoulders and down her back.

Johnny asked, "How hungry are you?"

Dee Dee replied, "Starving. Why?"

Johnny replied, "Well, there is a place here that serves mostly burgers and hot dogs, but their specialty is there brew."

Dee Dee knew that Johnny didn't drink heavily, but did like a beer occassionally. "That sounds interesting."

Johnny added, "Then, if you still want to stay over maybe we can do something more fancy tomorrow?"

"That sounds good to me." Dee Dee smiled at Johnny as she rebraided her hair.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can go find a room, then head out for a bit of dinner." Johnny suggested as he stood up.

Dee Dee got up, picked up her things and then headed for the Land Rover. As they drove around Johnny located the Big Bear Mountain Brewery which is where then planned to eat. Johnny pointed out as they drove, "It is one of the oldest commercial building in Big Bear. Now, lets fine a room near by."

Dee Dee saw a Best Western not far from the brewery. After checking in and unloading the few bags they took, they both showered and dressed casually for dinner. At the brewery Dee Dee chose the Orange Blossom beer that both smells and tastes oranges while Johnny chose the Old Miners Gold a German Pilsner. Johnny being his normal self was straving also, so he ordered a plate of chicken wings for them to slpit while waiting on dinner. Johnny ordered The Mammoth with ham, roast beef, turkey, Swiss, American and cheddar cheese served on a roll. Dee Dee ordered something different, the Fox Farm which is grilled chicken breast with ham and Swiss cheese on a Bollio roll.

After a nice dinner Johnny parked the Rover outside the room and suggested, "How about a walk down by the lake?"

Dee Dee agreed, "Sounds good I'm stuffed and that thing you ordered was hugh!"

"Yes it was, but it was great." Johnny said as they started walking toward the lake. When they got near the lake shore, Johnny put his hand up for Dee Dee to stop walking.

As she looked to where he pointed she saw a deer that was walking toward the lake. She heard a branch break behind the deer and pointed behind her to the two spotted fawns behind the mother deer. Dee Dee saw that Johnny was looking off to the side away from the three deer she saw.

He was smiling as he silently pointed and said, "They aren't alone."

Dee Dee was amazed. It was the biggest buck she had ever seen. "That's what a ten point?"

"More like a twelve." Johnny whispered, then said a bit louder, "It's Ok fella, we don't mean any harm." He took Dee Dee's hand and started off in the other direction leaving the deer to their evening drink from the lake.

Dee Dee said, "They didn't seem a bit worried about us."

"They know they are safe here. At least until hunting season." Johnny said. "Most people just come to watch them." Johnny found a small hill where they could set and watch for more deer to come down to the lake. They stopped and watched in silence a few minutes before Johnny set down against a big pine tree.

Dee Dee followed his lead and set down between his legs and looked back at Johnny.

He didn't need any more invitation to kiss her. The next thing Johnny knew it was getting very dark very quickly. He pulled himself away from Dee Dee and said, "We need to head back to the room while we can still see the trail." It wasn't that Johnny could not have found his way back in the dark, but he knew if they stayed there any longer that morning would find them there.

Though Dee Dee really didn't want to leave now or ever she replied, "Ok."

Back at the room, Johnny promptly locked the door behind them as they entered the room. His next move was put on hault as Dee Dee reached for the top buttoned button on his shirt. Johnny was a bit surprised but didn't object as his hand went to Dee Dee's shirt buttons.

5151515151515151

The next morning Dee Dee woke up very warm and comfortable. As she opened her eyes she saw Johnny watching her wake up and said, "Mornin'"

Johnny smiled back at her, "Good morning to you too."

As Dee Dee ran her hand over Johnny's bare chest, she asked, "Did you tell Roy you was going out of town?"

Johnny got a strange look on his face, "No. No, I didn't. Why?"

Dee Dee shrugged, "I didn't tell Dixie either. Think we have been missed yet?"

Though Roy and Johnny didn't always get together or even call each other on their off days, they did so more often than they didn't. Dixie and Dee Dee were about the same way. They tried to get together on their off days but with both working often unpredictable shifts it didnt' always happen.

Johnny gave her a sideways grin and said, "It's a good possibility."

"Johnny, you know Chet is bound to figure this out sooner or later." Dee Dee said.

"I know." Johnny said, "And, it is not like I'm trying to hide you or anything, ...... it's just that, ....."

Dee Dee had heard enough from the others to know what Johnny meant, "The Phantom will have a field day?"

Johnny nodded, "Probably."

"Sorry." Dee Dee said.

"Don't be." Johnny replied, "I can handle Chet. I just wanted to make sure it was worth the fight."

Dee Dee raised her eyebrows, "So is it worth 'the fight'?"

"Absolutely!" Johnny replied, taking her into his arms again.

5151515151515151

Roy had spent the first of his two off days doing much of nothing, but he knew he had to dig in today. After his coffee he dialed Johnny's number. He got no answer. Roy frowned.

Jo Anne asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that Johnny isn't answering. I hoped I could get some help out here." Roy said as he poured another cup of coffee.

Jo Anne said, "Roy, maybe he and Dee Dee did something today."

Roy frowned. It wasn't that he didn't like Dee Dee or that he didn't want Johnny happy, but he was used to getting help when he needed it and there was still a lot of weeds that needed cut. "Maybe." He said more quietly than he should have.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a short chapter to bridge it with the next one. I am so pleased with the amount of readers I have been getting on this story though others have been updated more often. Please review in order to encourage more frequent posts. Thanks!

Chapter 18

It would be Johnny's luck that today of all days, Chet Kelly decided to call his station mates to see if they wanted to head out to the bowling alley for a few practice games before the league competitions began. His first call was to John Gage. After several rings he frowned, hung up and called Roy. Johnny was either at Roy's or he knew where to find him.

"Hello." Roy answered, hoping it was Johnny.

"Roy, is Johnny there?" Chet asked, not bothering to try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Roy frown. It had been a couple hours since he had last tried to call Johnny's house. "No, Chet. Why?"

"Oh, man! I was hoping to get us all together for a practice game before the leagues start. You know 110 is gunning for us!" Chet explained.

"Well, he's not here." Roy said and before realizing what he was saying, he continued, "I haven't heard from him since we got off shift."

Chet groaned. "Oh man!" Then he realized exactly what Roy had said. He leaped, "What do you mean you haven't heard from him since we go off work?"

Roy closed his eyes and counted ten. There was only one thing worse than giving Johnny information on any subject you didn't want to be in the middle of and that was giving it to CHET! "Chet, I know Johnny and me are close and all but we are not connected at the hips."

Chet looked surprised, as if that had never occurred to him, "You're not? I mean, ... I KNOW you aren't but, ......"

"Look Chet." Roy stopped a second feeling the tension he was feeling at not being able to get in touch with Johnny and now Chet questioning him about it. He counted ten, before adding, "Johnny isn't here and I'll likely not hear from him until about 7:57 am IF he manages to get to work before role call, so I don't see ya getting us all together tonight. Besides, I still have a few more things to do before I start another work week." Roy sighed, knowing had he found Johnny earlier his 'Honey Do' list would have been finished and they'd be on the deck sipping a cold one now.

Chet picked up on Roy's tone and knew not to push it further, but grumbled before hanging up, "Well, if 110 beats us don't blame me."

5151515151515151

Dixie had tried more than a few times to reach Dee Dee in in the past couple of days. She knew her niece was more than grown and able to make her own choices but she couldn't help the fact that if Dee Dee was with Johnny that it did bother her.

Dixie took a drive and went to a local market for a couple of things. She was just getting in her car as Roy pulled up. He had decided on a beer run in celebration of finally completing his chores before work the net day.

Dixie spotted Roy, "Hey there Roy."

"Hey, Dix." Roy replied. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"I went out for a drive and dropped by Dee Dee's to see if she wanted to grab a bite to eat, but she wasn't home, so I thought I'd grab a couple snacks and head back home." Dixie explained.

Roy replied, "Dee Dee's not home either?"

"Either?" Dixie questioned.

"Well, it's just that I haven't heard from Johnny all weekend and I tried to call him a few times today but he wasn't home." Roy said.

"Did he say anything to you about going anywhere?" Dixie asked.

Roy shook his head, "No, but like I told Chet, he doesn't always tell me when he goes places ...... It's just that he usually does."

Dixie signed, "Dee Dee is the same way. She has always let someone know where she'd be." Dixie paused, "Roy, do you think they are together?"

Roy sighed heavily. The thought had entered his mind. Johnny hadn't been secretive with Roy or the others about seeing Dee Dee since Dixie's birthday party, but he hadn't given details either. "Dix, I really don't know. Johnny hasn't hidden the fact they are seeing each other, but he hasn't given Chet any ammunition either."

Dixie nodded with a smile. She knew far too much about Johnny and the Phantom's hostory. "If you hear from either of them call me or have Dixie let me know she is OK."

Roy replied, "Same here, but at this point I don't expect to see Johnny until 8am tomorrow."

Dixie nodded in understanding. "I don't think Dee Dee works until 4pm tomorrow unless her schedule changed."

The friends got their items and went back to their respective homes.

51515151515151

0735 found Roy pulling into the station.

Captain Stanley had been there long enough to get a cup pf coffee and find out that the last shift had been slow. "Mornin' Roy." he said over his coffee cup.

"Mornin' Cap, guys." Roy said to his Captain and the rest of C shift. A few minutes later Roy frowned then, looked at his watch after hearing the familiar sound of Johnny's Rover go around the building.

Bellingham's eye's met Roy's. "Wasn't that Johnny?"

Roy nodded, "Yeah."

"But, why?" Bellingham asked.

"I don't have a clue." Roy said. They all heard a tune being whistled as Johnny came in the apparatus bay.

Johnny looked at the surprised faces as he came in the kitchen, not just on time, but early. He stopped in mid whistle, "What?"

Roy looked at his watch and confirmed as he voiced, "You're early."

"Is there a problem with being early?" Johnny asked.

"No, not at all Pal." Hank said.

Both Johnny and Roy were dressed before Chet raced in with just enough time to get dressed before they were paged out ...............


	19. The Truth!

Chapter 19

"Station 51. Respond structure fire Granny's Pancake House, 996 East Elm. Cross Street 9th. That's nine, nine, six East Elm. Cross Street 9th. Time out 0815."

After arriving on scene, Station 51 determined that the grease from the frying sausage had been left unattended and ignited. The cook who had somewhat contained the fire by cutting off the heat to the pan and using salt had taken in a lot of smoke. After checking him out Johnny went with the patient in the ambulance to Rampart while Roy followed behind. The pancake house suffered a little smoke damage and would take a major cleaning before it could be reopened.

Johnny came out of Exam Room 2 and headed to the base station for supplies. Dixie looked up, her eyes and Johnny's met for a brief second before the young paramedic dropped his eyes just a bit. Dixie was almost certain that she seen a brief blush just before Johnny looked away. "Good morning, Johnny."

Johnny stumbled over his greeting, "Umm, yeah, morning Dixie."

Dixie took notice that Johnny had used her full name and not his normal 'Dix' to address her. She decided to see what she could find out, "Have you heard anything from Dee Dee?"

Johnny dodged the question, "Well, she should be at work at four today."

Dixie was just about to 'call' Johnny on his evasiveness when his handie talkie came to life.

"LA, Squad 51." Sam at LA Dispatch said.

Johnny gave Dixie a look of regret and replied to the radio traffic, "Squad 51, LA. Go ahead."

"LA, Squard 51. What is your status?"

Seeing Roy at the waterfountain down the hall, Johnny replied, "Squad 51, LA, available from Rampart."

"LA Squad 51, copied available from Rampart. Stand by for dispatch." Sam repeated. Then, set off Squad 51's tones, "Squad 51, Report of unresponsive male. 47693 East Dominguez, repeating 47693 East Dominguez. Time out 14:05."

Johnny replied, "Squad 51 respomding from Rampart." As Johnny got in the Squad's seat and tighened his chin strap he let out a sigh of relief.

Roy put his own helmet on, started the Squad turned on the lights and siren and headed for the street enterance. Mindful of traffic Roy said, "What was that about?"

"What was what about? Take a left." Johnny replied.

Roy took the left and said, "That sigh. It was almost as if you was in a hurry to get out of there."

"Out of where? At the light make a right." Johnny advised.

"Out of Rampart." Roy said as he changed lanes to take the right.

As they made the right, Johnny said, "Rampart? Why would I be in a hurry to leave Rampart?"

Again Squad 51's tones were heard. Sam advised, "Squad 51, Cancel call. Repeat cancel call, 10-22 call. Male is now awake, responsive, and refusing services. Cancel call at 14:10."

Johnny shook his head, keyed the mic, "Squad 51, copies cancel call, 10:22."

Roy cut the lights and siren, slowed down a bit and made a left at the next corner to head back to the station. Seeing Johnny look once again relieved for their current direction of travel, Roy pushed, "So why were you in a hurry to leave Rampart?"

Johnny gave him a look, "I don't know, ..."

"Yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Does it have anything to do with why no one heard from you or Dee Dee all weekend?" Roy tossed out.

"Who said no one could reach us?"Johnny immediately went defensive.

Roy knew he'd hit a nerve, "Well, I couldn't reach you. I ran into Dix, who said she'd been trying to reach Dee Dee, AND, ..." Roy stressed, "Chet called me looking for you."

Johnny grimaced and nearly swore, "Chet! Ah, man. CHET! What did you tell him? You didn't tell him 'anything' did you?"

Roy glanced at his long time partner as if he had two heads, "Johnny I've known you a long while, but I didn't know anything to tell."

Johnny let out a sigh, "Wheww."

"So I just told him the truth, ..." Roy was cut off.

"You told Chet the truth. Ah, ... why did you tell him the truth,..." Johnny stopped in mid rant, "The 'truth'?"

Roy nodded, 'Yes.'

"Chet of all people doesn't need to know the truth!" Johnny exclaimed, then asked cautiously, "Ummm, what truth might that be?"

Roy said, "That you weren't at the house, I hadn't heard from you and had no idea where you were."

"Oh, that truth. Well, now that truth might not be so bad just as long as Chet doesn't know the truth!" Johnn felt the tension drain a bit since Chet didn't know the truth.

Roy took the chance to catch him off guard, "So who can know the truth?"

"Oh, anybody, anybody at all just not Chet." Johnny said.

Roy asked, "That bad?"

"No! No, not at all. It's very good. Very good indeed actually." Johnny smiled a lopsided grin.

515151515151

Just a short chapter of banter between the two friends. To get me and the readers interested again. I see the stories gets several hits which is great but reviews speed the writing dragon!


	20. The Truth in Part

Chapter 20

As the Squad backed into the station, Johnny was relieved to see the Engine out, "Now Roy, you got to promise me you'll keep this to yourself."

Roy gave his partner a slight grin, "So what am I keepin' to myself?"

Johnny replied, "The **truth!** Chet can't know the **TRUTH**!"

"Well, Johnny just as soon as I know the truth I'll be sure Not to tell Chet." Roy said.

Johnny looked around to make sure they were alone as they walked into the kitchen, "Alright but, ..."

Over the intercom, they heard, "Engine 51 arriving back at the station." The bay doors opened.

"Ah, ... Man, .. I can't tell ya now." Johnny said.

Chet came in the kitchen telling Marco in mid-sentence, "... to get a practice in. It's not my fault that we couldn't get together before the league starts." He looked up seeing Johnny, "Johnny, I tried to call you everywhere yesterday. 110 is gunning for us and we need to get a pratice in. You weren't home, or at Roy's. Where were you?"

Johnny looked at Chet like he'd lost his mind. He had never answered to Chet about his where abouts and didn't think he should start now. Johnny opened his mouth to reply when the tones sounded.

"Squad 51, Diabetic emergency. 349 Ravenna Ave., repeating 3-4-9 Ravenna Ave. Time out 10:06." Sam dispatched.

Johnny and Roy headed out to the Squad. Not being familiar with the street, Johnny checked the map for the address which was just a few blocks off their direct route to Rampart.

Roy got the address from Captain Stanley who he met at the base station radio. Hank advised, "Squad 51, KMG-365."

Traffic was light between rush hours as the Squad made it's way through the familiar route, until Johnny advised, "It should be the third left after this light."

Making the third left onto Ravenna Ave, both paramedics began watching house numbers. They were about half way down the street when a lady ran out waving her arms to flag them down. Roy stopped the Squad and let LA know they were on scene. Johnny exited the vehicle, opened compartments and began getting out the equipment he anticipated that he would need for the call. He grabbed the bio phone, drug box, trauma kit as Roy grabbed the Oxygen and reached for the drug box.

While doing an initial assessment of the semi conscious patient patient, Johnny took his vitals which included a blood sugar check. Finding that his blood sugar level read 30, Johnny reached across the patient and took the bio phone from Roy. Johnny told Dixie that he patients blood sugar level was 30. Roy was already reaching for a tub of oral glucose. As expected, Dixie relayed, "Per Dr. Early administer 15 grams oral glucose gel sublingraul, that is 15 grams oral glucose gel sublingraul."

Johnny repeated, "Per Dr. Early, 15 grams oral glucose gel sublingraul."

Dixie advised, "That is correct, and transport immediately."

"Copy, transport immediately." Johnny repeated.

Johnny jumped in the ambulance with his patient who was now starting to come around a bit. Roy would pack up and follow.

5151515151

At Rampart, Johnny came out of the treatment room hoping to see Roy. He didn't. He stopped at the water fountain, got a drink. Still no Roy. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the base station. His luck held as there was no one else there except for Dixie, who was normally his favorite nurse. However, today, he would have rather not had to run into her so much.

Dixie looked up from her paperwork, "Hey Johnny. Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I need a few supplies." Johnny said as he handed her the list.

Dixie opened the supply cabinet and began laying the squads needed supplies out. "So tell me, where have you been keeping my niece?"

Johnny grimaced and bit his lip before answering, "Ah, Dix, ..."

Roy showed up just in time to say, "How is he?"

Johnny would have to thank Roy later, "He started coming around. His sugar levels were coming up. He should be alright. Thanks for the supplies Dix. You ready to go Roy?"

Roy looked at Johnny, then Dixie, shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Yeah, sure I guess."

"Great. See ya around Dix." Johnny said as he practically drug Roy down the hall.

In the squad, Johnny reached for the mic to radio that they were available when Roy took it from him, "Wait. Now tell me what has you so on edge? What happened this weekend?"

Again Johnny was saved as LA radioed, "Squad 51 what is your status?"

Roy swore, then replied, "Available from Rampart."

"Stand by for traffic." LA advised.

Roy swore under his breath. Johnny let out a sigh of relief as the squad was once again set in motion to a call. This would be the pace of the day. No more would they clear that they would be dispatched on another call. After eighth runs in as many hours Johnny marked the squad available, yet again.

Dee Dee's voice replied, "10-4, Squad 51, have you available, enroute back to station from Rampart at 1620."

Roy seen Johnny for the first time today actually give a quick grin when he heard that it was Dee Dee that responded to them. Roy's hand was on the key of Squad but didn't start it. "So, tell me what you haven't been able to all day."

Johnny heard the Engine being called out to assist Station 110. "They will be gone awhile on that. I'll tell you when we get back to the station and I make a phone call."

Roy looked at Johnny like he had two heads as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "What?"

Johnny motioned for Roy to hurry up and get en route back to the station, "Come on, come on, if you want me to be able to tell you before we get called out of Chet gets back."

Roy frowned and put the squad in gear.

5151515151

Back at Station 51, Johnny marked up 'Back at Station' with LA and headed to the phone in the kitchen.

Dee Dee answered an administration line, "LA Dispatch, this is Dee Dee."

Roy saw relief wash over Johnny's face as Johnny said, "Dee Dee." he paused, before speaking quickly, "I know you are at work, but I need to ask you something important. You know how close me and Roy are. It seems everyone was looking for me, ... us this weekend. He ended up trying to answer where we were when he had no idea. ... I wanted to call you before, ... to ask, ..." Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "Do you mind if I, ..."

Dee Dee felt herself blush and was glad no one else could hear their conversation, "Johnny, I, ummm, ... don't mind if you let them know 'where' we were, but, ..."

Johnny smiled at the phone, "I understand." He said before she could continue. "I don't ever tell 'everything' I know. I just wanted you to be Ok with this before I said anything."

"I'm fine with it. I'd just like to keep it all out of Rampart until I can talk to Aunt Dixie." Dee Dee said as the emergency line rang. "I got to go."

Johnny smiled until he heard the click of the line going dead. He knew he had done that to more than his share of girls in his past and expected them to understand it was his job, but he had to admit that when it was done to him he really didn't like it." Johnny stared at the dead phone for the better part of a minute before he hung up the receiver.

Roy had went to the refrigerator for a cold drink and was currently leaning against the counter trying to study the being that looked like his partner of many years, though he was sure that the human looking form was not his partner, Johnny.

Johnny sighed, "Alright Roy, since you were left trying to answer questions from everyone that you didn't have answers for, ... we, Dee Dee and I, went away for the weekend..."

Roy wasn't sure that he heard Johnny correctly. Roy had been in love with his wife since they were in first grade and it was their wedding night after he'd been gone for a couple years to Nam before he and Joanne had 'went away anywhere' together on their honeymoon. Yes this was the era of 'free love' and Johnny had more girlfriends since Roy knew him than Roy had all through high school, yet John Gage may talk the 'talk' especially around Chet, but Roy knew he was a decent man. Roy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He figured it was just as well.

Johnny quickly added, "Up to Big Bear Lake." Johnny seen Roy's mouth moving without saying anything, "Now Roy, listen to me. It's not what you think, ..."

Roy nodded at Johnny's statement. "Ok, then what is it? Have you asked, ... decided, ... thought about, ..." Roy paced to the other end of the kitchen before turning around, "Johnny? Are you serious? or even thinking about, ..."

Johnny glared at Roy, "Roy! What do you take me for? Of course I, ..."

The tones sounded, Dee Dee's voice was heard, "Squad 51, Squad 51, respond in place of Squad 110, to the 405, Four - Zero - Five exit 35, MVA with injuries, Engine 8 will be responding to you in place of Engine 110. Time out 1537."

Roy replied, "Squad 51 responding, KMG-365."

515151515151

Happy New Year! Please read and review.


	21. Nice Long Talks or Not

Chapter 21

Seeing the wreckage as they pulled up, both paramedics prepared for the worst as they exited the squad. Johnny was met by a California Highway Patrol officer. "What does it look like?"

The officer advised, "Looks like they were all lucky. I think everyone is out of the vehicles."

Engine 8 pulled in from the other direction. Roy advised the Captain of the situation, who told the paramedics to take care of the patients and they would check the vehicles for any other victims and hazards.

As the ambulances arrived Johnny and Roy began letting them transport the several patients who were stable. Roy would ride in with the worst two while Johnny finished some basic first aid on the remainder of the victims and advised them to go to get checked at the hospital or by their own doctor when they left the scene. He packed up and followed several minutes behind Roy.

At Rampart, Roy helped get the worst two patients in rooms. One had a possible hip fracture while the other had hit the steering wheel pretty hard. He could have some broken ribs and, or some internal injuries. Roy filled a coffee cup with a sigh at the base station.

"Bad one?" Dix asked.

"No not really. They were all pretty lucky after seeing the wreckage. It's just been a busier than usual shift." Roy explained.

Dixie nodded, "So I've noticed. I haven't gotten to say two words to you all the entire shift."

Taking a drink of coffee, Roy replied, "Yeah, it's been about the same for Johnny and me when we aren't on a call."

That was part of the information Dixie was fishing for but it didn't give her any answers. She asked, "So what is with him today anyway? He seems to be dodging me."

Roy wasn't about to tell Dee Dee's aunt Dixie what Johnny had told him. Not for anything in this world or the next, especially since he hadn't gotten the entire story himself. "Now Dix, I don't think I'd say he is trying to dodge you., exactly."

Dixie raised her eyebrows hoping that the Senior paramedic and long time friend would tell her exactly what Johnny was doing if not trying to dodge her.

Roy began, "He has been getting questions since he got to the station about where he was all weekend. First from Chet of all people, ..."

"Then from me?" Dixie added.

"Now, Dix, that's not what I meant." Roy said.

Dixie smiled, "No but it's the truth."

Roy shrugged, "Well, I had been looking for him myself as you know, then Chet hit him first thing, ..."

Dixie added, "And I got him as soon as he walked in here this morning?"

"Pretty much." Roy said.

Dixie nodded and waited.

Roy shrugged, "Dix I still haven't gotten the answers you want. Have you talked to Dee Dee?"

"I've been busy here as you know and really haven't gotten a chance and " she looked at her watch before continuing, "She should be at work now."

Automatically, Roy answered, "She is."

Dixie looked at him strangely.

"Johnny talked to her and she dispatched our last call." Roy added.

Dixie shook her head with a bit of a frown. She knew that it would be tomorrow before she got a chance to talk to her niece without calling her at work or staying up until after one in the morning. If Johnny wasn't talking then she just may have to wait to tomorrow to get her answers, a fact the head emergency room nurse did not like in the least. When she wanted to know something she wanted to know it yesterday, NOT tomorrow, and she was more than used to getting those answers. Just at that moment, Dixie saw Johnny coming up the hall.

Johnny winced. He knew that look. He had information, Dixie wanted it.

Smiling sweetly, or so anyone who didn't know her would think, Dixie addressed Johnny as she reached for his handie talkie, "Now, John Gage, I know my niece is at work. What I don't know is where she was ALL weekend. I think you know that. Give."

Johnny poured himself a cup of coffee, took a deep breath and began, "Dixie, I talked to Dee Dee before this call. She is wanting to get with you and talk. She said she wanted it out of 'here' until she talked to you and since we are 'here', I can't talk about it."

Dixie looked at him like he had two heads. She had known Johnny for a long time and knew that what he said likely made sense to him, but it really confused her. She looked at Roy.

Roy interpreted, "Which means, ... he's not telling you now."

Dixie started to say something as the hospital page went off, "Code BLUE, Code BLUE, Examine 5, Examine 5." Dixie looked from one paramedic to the other before she pushed the handie talkie to Roy, grabbed a crash cart and headed down the hall.

Roy looked after Dixie, "You are either the luckiest person I know or there is a full moon that we don't know about."

Johnny didn't care which was accurate. All he was concerned with at the moment was being able to hold Dixie off until Dee Dee had the chance to talk to her. He had enough problems with Chet and Roy.

5151515151

True to par, the busy shift held out for Dixie, Dee Dee and Johnny. By ten that night A-shift was already heading to bed even when lights out wasn't until 11. Johnny paused long enough at the phone to call LA Dispatch.

"LA Dispatch, this is Dee Dee." Dee Dee answered.

Johnny smiled a lopsided smile, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Dee Dee said.

Johnny said, "You know you have ran us ragged all shift. The shift before you did too. Just called to say good night. We're all heading to bed."

Dee Dee looked at the clock. "No news or late night horror movie?"

"Not tonight. Besides, both movies are re-runs." Johnny replied.

Dee Dee smiled, "Well, I'll try to not call you all, but after midnight, I'm not responsible."

Johnny nodded as if she could see him, "We know. Just tell the next shift that we've had a day from he-."

"Oh, so you want a night like that too?" Dee Dee said with a smile.

Johnny replied, "No."

"Then it may be best to just hold your 'rabbit's foot' real close and think good thoughts and me not tell the next shift and jinx you." Dee Dee said.

Tiredly, Johnny replied, "What ever works for you and US, I'm good with. Night."

Dee Dee could hear the fatigue in Johnny's voice. She wasn't sure of his current schedule, "Night Honey. You get off, when?"

"8 am day after tomorrow. It's a 48." Johnny replied.

Dee Dee usually worked 8's and some 12's. She was more that ready to leave after an 8 like 51 had been put through and she was only telling them where to go. She couldn't imagine a 48 or longer shift where they actually had to respond to the calls she sent them on. "Call me if you can and I'll do my best to have the next shift be good to ya'll."

The comforting tone of Dee Dee's voice relaxed Johnny and he only hoped for a better night than they had been through today. He was grateful that he had avoided Roy's, Chet's and Dixie's direct questions about his and Dee Dee's weekend. "Thanks. And, by the way, talk to Dix tomorrow."

Dee Dee smiled as she felt her face warm with the blush, "I'll call her early tomorrow and set up lunch."

"Thanks. Good night." Johnny said werily.

"Night." Dee Dee replied. She only hoped that his night would be far less eventful than his day.

5151515151

The morning tones woke a still wery Station 51. The night had been uneventful, with the engine going on a dumpster fire about 3 am. Everyone grabbed their turnouts and headed for the kitchen for coffee. After coffee they changed into their day uniforms for inspection and daily assignments.

Captain Stanley had one announcement. "I do have an announcement from headquarters. There will be an Emergency Medical Technician 120 hour class beginning Thursday night 6 pm in the conference room at Rampart. All firemen are encouraged to attend. Anyone interested let me know before Wednesday so I can let them know if we have anyone." Captain Stanley looked up from the memo he had just read and saw Roy and Johnny look at each other. In fact he could have sworn he seen them both grimace just a bit. "Is there a problem?"

Johnny and Roy seen they were the ones being addressed and replied, "No."

Captain Stanley finished up with the morning business by giving out the daily chore assignments. "Marco you're cooking, Johnny dorms, Roy the bay, Mike the hoses, and Chet latrines. Dismissed. John, Roy can I see you in my office?"

As the two paramedics followed their Captain to the office Johnny nudged Roy and mumbled, "Man, I knew it."

Roy merely glared at Johnny.

In the office Captain Stanley took his seat and offered the other two chairs to his crew members. "Close the door Johnny."

Johnny was closest to the door and he shut it as requested. He kind of felt like a turkey being put in to a cage a couple months before Thanksgiving. Something was coming and he didn't think he'd like it.

Captain Stanley picked up an envelope, took out a paper and began, "This came with the memo about the Emergency Medical Technician class I was telling you all about. It seems that Dr. Brackett and the Department have an offer for you two that I don't think you can refuse." He paused.

Johnny hadn't heard the yet, but offers he couldn't pass up at times were offers that he would have like to have.

Even Roy was beginning to get a bit concerned if both Dr. Brackett and the Department were working together on something.

"With you two being two of the first paramedics in the County, the fact that you work mainly the same shifts, and it seems because you two just happen to be good at your work, Dr. Brackett has requested the department work with him so that you two can help with this class of Emergency Medical Technicians. The class will be taught two nights per week. When you are on shift you will mark up with LA that you are available from Rampart. The draw back is this will effect some of your off days through out the next several months." Captain Stanly let that thought sink in.

There it was. Johnny knew something like this was coming, but he wasn't sure as to what the big deal was they had helped trained paramedics and EMT's basically since they were certified and it always effected at least some of their off time.

Roy knew that Joann never gave him grief about his schedule, no matter how crazy it could be, but she didn't like him being gone more than necessary either.

Stanley smiled, "Now here's the part you haven't heard before. Since you are both well experienced in your jobs as well as having previously helped train several classes, if you help with this class, Dr. Brackett will certify you as Emergency Medical Technician instructors. Once you attain that certification you will be given a raise and from that point either or both of you could teach these classes without a doctor there until the testing."

The room was silent.

Captain Stanley added, "If you have any questions you can talk to Dr. Brackett. Think about this and let me know by Wednesday."

Both muttered a, "Thanks Cap." as they exited the office to beging their morning equipment checks.

At the far side of the squad Johnny finally voiced his feelings, "I knew it. I did. Really. I hate those 'too good to be' offers."

Roy shrugged, "Really it's not that bad of a deal."

"Yeah, well, maybe for you but, ..." Johnny began.

"You know that if Dr. Brackett is having a class we'd be there most of the time anyway." Roy stated.

Johnny huffed, "Yeah, most of the time is alright. Like when we're on shift, but this is we'll be there when we're not on shift too."

Now Roy saw Johnny's hold up on this. Dee Dee. "Johnny look I know that you and Dee Dee..."

"SHHHHhhhhhH! Gesh!" Johnny had his hand over Roy's mouth before he knew what happened then once he'd 'shushed' Roy he moved quickly around the squad then the engine. He made sure they were alone in the bay. "ROY, the walls have ears!"

He looked at his partner of, it now seemed far too long, and said much quieter, "I was only going to say that I know that you and Dee Dee..."

"SHHHHhhhhhH!" Again, Johnny glared at Roy and looked for any body that may be attacked to said ears as he put his hand over Roy's mouth.

Though Johnny's actions surprised Roy at first he now stood in the bay with Johnny's hand over his mouth waiting not patiently for it to be removed. Once Johnny removed his hand, Roy said, "I'll pick up where I left off then, ... are dating, but in a couple months, IF you two are still together, won't it be better to have a little more on the pay check? I know Joann won't like me being away more either, but the more the kids grow the more they cost. Take my word for that."

Johnny shrugged, "Yeah, I see your point." It was going to be a long few months.

515151515151

Dee Dee had gotten home too late to call the station the night before. She hope things had calmed down for Johnny on the midnight shift. It had been a busy shift for her. Busier than usual or at least busier than she was used to. The other dispatchers and herself had joked that it must be a full moon outside. Though there was some truth to a full moon making it busier at times there were also times when there was no full moon that things just seemed to 'spin out of control' for no reason. Dee Dee had come in, changed into her night shirt and jogging pants, got something to drink. She took one look at the couch and TV, then headed to bed. Dee Dee usually wasn't one to come in and go straight to bed, but tonight was a night that she felt like she could. She found her covers the way she had left them. Once in bed it only took a second or two to straighten them out a bit.

Dee Dee had woken up earlier and turned back over for a bit more sleep. Waking up again she checked the clock it was just before 10 am. She relaxed a few minutes before making herself get out of the bed, shower, dress and head to Rampart to talk to Dixie. She knew that if Johnny told Roy about them going out of town last weekend, then it would only be a matter of time before Chet knew, then every fire department in the County, LA Dispatch, and not to mention Rampart would hear. The latter was what concerned Dee Dee. She was Dixie's favorite niece. She knew that, had been since she had been in the world. The trouble she seen was that she just knew that her aunt, like most of her family, seen her a five not the adult that she was.

She took a deep breath as she entered the emergency entrance of Rampart hospital. Finding Dixie's desk empty, Dee Dee found a bit of relief but it was short lived.

Carol came up the hall and seen her. "Dee Dee?"

"Yes, Carol isn't it?" She asked.

Carol nodded 'yes', "Yes, it is. Sorry that we haven't seen you since Dixie's party."

"That's alright. I've been a bit busy myself." Dee Dee replied. "I was hoping to catch Dixie before she went to lunch."

Carol replied, "Well as crazy as this place has been today, I'm sure you did. While you are waiting I've got to ask. Rumor is that you and a certain paramedic hit it off pretty well at the party."

Dee Dee felt a blush rising as she replied, "As a matter of fact we did. Thanks for introducing us. I can see why he is one of Dixie's favor paramedics."

Seeing Dixie coming up the hall, Carol said, "It wasn't a problem, but I will tell you have a few of the nurses green with envy." She turned to Dixie, "Here is the labs you needed. I'll be in Two."

"Thanks Carol." Dixie said, then turned to her niece. "Dee Dee what brings you here?"

"Well, I hadn't been by in a few days and I heard you were looking for me last weekend." Dee Dee said.

"Well, I was trying to catch up to you but it wasn't anything important. Really." Dixie said.

Dee Dee suggested, "Any chance you can slip off for a bite to eat?"

"Give me about five minutes and I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Dixie said.

Knowing that Dixie meant something like ten or twenty minutes, Dee Dee replied, "Ok, sure. What do you want?"

Dixie thought a minute and replied, "A salad and Thousand 1000 dressing."

Dee Dee replied as she turned to leave, "Got it a salad, Thousand 1000 dressing, and a tuna sandwich."

Dixie shook her head and smiled. She had taught her niece a thing or two in her life.

515151515151

Dee Dee managed to beat the lunch crowd to cafeteria, got her and Dixie's lunch and a table. She put their lunch on the table and returned the tray. Dixie still hadn't managed to get there, so Dee Dee glanced at the bulletin board near her table. Nothing much caught her eye until she saw the notice about the Emergency Medical Technician class. She had been an EMT before coming to California and though she knew her stuff and could help a paramedic or EMT here, she wasn't certified in by California standards. It had been mentioned to her when she was hired that if she got her California EMT certification that she would get a raise plus she knew it would benefit her volunteer fire department. Dee Dee saw the class dates and times. Twice a week for basically the next three months. She knew that work would juggle her schedule for the class, but what would that do to the time she had to spend with Johnny? She reasoned that she normally worked during the times of the classes so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Dee Dee took the number down to call about the class later. She looked up to see Dixie enter the now filling dining room and motioned her over.

"Sorry. I know that five minutes turned into about twenty." Dixie said taking her chair.

Dee Dee shrugged and smiled, "Like I knew it would. You're fine. I do the same thing."

"I guess that is another thing you picked up from me." Dixie took a drink of the cold Pepsi that Dee Dee had gotten her, "That is good. I haven't gotten much of a break to get anything cold today."

Dee Dee took a drink of her Diet Pepsi then replied, "We were busier than normal last night too. I was hoping things would calm down before I got there today."

"Don't hold your breath on that one. We've been packed since I came on at 7am, but strangely I haven't seen much of the squads today." Dixie said. Usually when they were really busy it was the paramedics that kept the emergency room supplied. "Speaking of squads, ... how are things with Johnny?"

Here it came, but Dixie wasn't using her normal direct approach. Dee Dee replied vaguely, "Good, in fact he is the one who told me that you had been looking for me this weekend."

"I figured he was since I had ran into Roy at a little market near your place. It seemed he hadn't been able to contact Johnny either." Dixie said. "Did you two have plans?"

"Not really, well not on my part anyway, it was more spur of the moment." Dee Dee said.

Dixie wasn't sure doing anything with John Gage on the spur of the moment was such a good idea for her niece but she held her tongue.

Dee Dee continued. "For a change I had the weekend off and so did Johnny. He gave me a call Saturday morning and after we talked he told me to grab a bathing suit and a change of clothes and he'd be by..."

Dixie wasn't liking this any better.

"We had a late breakfast as we drove up to a place called Big Bear Lake. We swam for awhile and by that time we were both starving. It turns out Johnny had done some research about this place and knew of a couple good places to eat. We were both dressed pretty causally, not to mention just getting out of the lake and since neither of us had to work the next day we decided to stay the night." Dee Dee paused. She had picked up that Dixie wasn't really happy until now but had been content to hear her out, but she expected a reaction now.

Dixie had heard of Big Bear Lake. Being a resort area rooms weren't likely to be cheap and though Johnny and Dee Dee both worked good jobs the pay wasn't much to brag about. She also knew that Dee Dee was still getting established from her move to California. "Isn't it pretty expensive up there?"

"I really don't know. To me things are more expensive out here anyway." Dee Dee replied.

"Well, for two rooms and all. I mean you did pay for your own room, right? Johnny does alright, but firemen don't make a lot of money out here." Dixie said.

"Firemen don't make a lot of money anywhere, but no I didn't pay for my own room." Dee Dee replied.

Dixie frowned, "Sweetheart, like I said, Johnny doesn't make a lot and he is a great person, but you shouldn't have let him pay for both rooms..."

Taking a deep breath, Dee Dee cut into Dixie's sentence. "He didn't pay for two rooms."

Dixie had taken a drink of her Pepsi about the time it clicked in her mind what Dee Dee was telling her. Hearing this information from her 'baby' niece was enough for the normally composed nurse to nearly choke. She nearly spit her Pepsi across the table. It took Dixie a couple full minutes to regain herself before she said, "You **shared** a room with _**John Gage**_? Well, at least tell me that you didn't share his bed."

Dee Dee looked Dixie in the eye and replied with a slightly wicked grin, "I'll tell you that we shared a room."

Now things were perfectly clear to Dixie, or as clear as she let her mind take this. That had to be why Johnny had been acting so strangely around her since he'd been back to work. "So that is why he's been avoiding me!"

Dee Dee found that a bit funny, "He's been avoiding you?"

"Yes, he has." Dixie said. "Look Dee Dee, I love you and I really don't want to see you hurt. I guess I should have had this talk with you sooner. But, Johnny, ..."

Dee Dee quoted Dixie's earlier comment about Johnny, "Is a great person. I believe you said that already."

"Yes, well yes I did." Dixie tried reword her thoughts, "And he is a great person, but as far as being a great person to date, ... or, ... Surely you have heard about him and don't need me to tell you about, ..."

"Him chasing every nurse that has worked here since he's been a fireman." Dee Dee grinned. "No, you don't and yes, I've heard those stories from everyone Chet Kelly to dispatchers. Look I know I've only known Johnny and been here a short while, but I think I'm a pretty good judge of character. He is also one of your favorite people so my judgement can't be too far off and if I get hurt you can tell me you tried to warn me. Fair enough?"

Dixie sighed, "I don't like it but you are determined to be your own person and make your own decisions."

"Like a certain aunt of mine." Dee Dee said.

Dixie shrugged. "Like I've said before, sometimes you are more like me than I like to think. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I've made."

Timing in Rampart was like everywhere else, bad. The intercom came to life, "Code Blue, Code Blue, ER 4, ER 4."

Dixie was out of her chair and moving.

Dee Dee said to her back. "I'll take you lunch to your desk." After eating her sandwich, Dee Dee wrapped Dixie's nearly untouched lunch, got her another Pepsi then headed back to the emergency department. "Carol, Dixie didn't get to finish her lunch. Can you put it away for her for later and could I use the phone?"

Carol replied, "Sure, just dial 9 for an outside line."

Dee Dee did and was surprised to when it rang back into Rampart. "Yes, I was calling about the EMT class. What do I need to do to get into it?"

The voice on the other end said, "Let me get you name and number, then you need to just show up Thursday."

"Thanks." Dee Dee said, then gave her the information. "Thanks for the use of the phone Carol. Tell Dixie we'll talk later."

Carol replied, "No problem."

One of the Candy Stripers came up to Carol as Dee Dee was heading down the hall, "Who was that?"

"Ms. McCall's neice. Why?" Carol asked.

"She just looked familiar from school." The Sandy said.

Carol replied, "I doubt you know her, she just moved to LA awhile back."

"Oh, alright then thanks." She headed back down the hallway ad found her friend, Erin, "Come here." At the snack machine Sandy said, "You'll never guess what I heard at lunch."

Erin asked, "What?"

"You know that really cute paramedic with the dark hair?" Sandy replied.

"Gage? Isn't it." Erin said, uncertain of herself since they had only been working at Rampart a short time.

"Yeah, that's him. Well, I was setting near Ms. McCall when she was having lunch with a girl that turns out to be her niece. They were talking really low but I heard enough to make out that it seems that her niece shared a room somewhere and Ms. McCall didn't seem to like it one bit." Sandy said proudly that she had found out something this juicy.

Erin cautioned, "Do you think it is wise to be telling such things about your supervisor's family that you don't even know?"

Sandy seen that she really didn't get the reaction she wanted from Erin, so she said, "Maybe you are right."

Erin watched as Sandy went off to spread the tale. She knew this was like dropping a match in a field of dry grass. It was a wild fire that couldn't likely be stopped.

515151515151

***** Note: I tired to find 1970's EMT requirements and could not so I'll go with the current standard, 120 hours of training. I don't see Dr. Brackett doing any less than that even though the EMT's couldn't do as much as we are trained to do today. I know we're doing more now than when I was an EMT ten years ago.

I hope it was worth the wait.


	22. Rescues, Classes and Rumors

Chapter 22

Johnny and Roy were still checking out the squad when Chet came through from cleaning the latrine, "So what did you two do this time?"

Johnny was still thinking over the offer he couldn't refuse and trying to figure out a way to do just that, but even he knew that between Roy, Brackett and Cap that he'd end up doing the class. He just looked at Chet.

Before Johnny could reply Roy said, "Shut up Chet."

"Oooohhh, that bad, gee I'm sorry fellas." Chet said.

"Now look Chet!" Gage said with a slightly raised voice and pointed finger.

The tones dropped, "Squad 51, Station 204; Squad 51, Station 204 respond to a motorcycle accident Canyon Road near Marker 8. Motorcycle accident Canyon Road near Marker 8. Time out 1335."

Chet was forgotten by both the paramedics as they got in the squad. Chet opened the door as Cap acknowledged the page. "Squad 51, KMG-365." Then handed Roy the run information.

Johnny said, "Take the left we can get through traffic better this way." He continued to give Roy directions as they responded.

Dee Dee was just getting in her car at Rampart when she heard the page and headed to 204's station.

Being a volunteer department it wasn't manned 24 hours a day like the paid departments were so all the members responded from their homes or current locations to the calls. If some were closer to the scene than the station they would often head directly to the scene. Which is what Bobby did. Once he got to Marker 7 of Canyon Road he started to slow figuring to be close to the wreck. Instead at Marker 8 he was met by another dirt bike. The young man on the dirt bike motioned for him to follow him and took off again down a dirt road. "LA this is 204-9, I have met a dirt bike and am following it out the dirt road at Marker 8"

Sam responded, "10-4, 204-9"

Sam was just getting ready to advise the other units of the update when Johnny radioed, "Squad 51, copied information from 204 direct, we're at Marker 6 now."

Dee Dee watched for the next mile marker. She was at Marker 3.

By this time 204's engine had just cut onto Canyon Road.

"204-9 to responding units, we are making a left. I've put out a red flag." Bobby advised.

Johnny radioed, "Copied 204-9." In just a short time he spotted the red flag. "Roy left here."

Roy frowned at the sight of the road and he would have used that term lightly as he made the left.

Dee Dee seen the red flag and made the left. She was having to take her time as the road she'd been on wasn't the best dirt road she'd ever seen. "204-9, this is 204-20. I'm at the flag and heading to you."

Johnny frowned just a bit when he heard that Dee Dee was enroute.

"204-20 what are you in?" Bobby asked.

"My car." Dee Dee replied.

He knew he car. There was no way. Bobby replied, "Turn around. You'll never make it up here. I've parked my truck."

Dee Dee replied, "Copy."

Johnny looked at Roy, "If he had to park his truck and the road gets much worse..."

Roy nodded. "I'll keep going as long as I can."

Bobby was surprised to see a private ambulance service coming in behind him. He motioned for them to stop. "I was following a dirt bike up this far. I can't make the next hill. I had to back off to here. This won't make it."

The driver asked, "How much farther?"

Bobby replied, "I don't have a clue."

The driver got out and locked in the hubs. "I'm gonna try the hill."

Bobby replied, "I'll go with you in case the others can't get there. I know there is a County Squad back there and a car that I told to turn around."

Chuck, the driver asked, "Do you know anything about what you have?"

"Only that it is a motorcycle wreck." Bobby replied as he got in the back of the ambulance.

Johnny and Roy seen where the 204 unit had left his truck. "Squad 51 to 204-9."

"204-9 go ahead Squad 51." Bobby said as the ambulance bounced it's way up the hill that he had been unable to get up.

"What is your location? Have you got to the patient yet?" Johnny said.

"Negative. I'm in the ambulance and we are still going we have made it up the hill that I couldn't get up. The bike I was following has left us." Bobby reported.

Roy sighed, "Hold on."

Johnny looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"If an ambulance can get up it a Squad can." Roy reasoned.

When Dee Dee got to Bobby's truck she had already crossed a stream a couple times but the road didn't seem that bad. She was in a car and a truck hadn't made it. Not wanting to risk getting stuck and blocking the path of a road which would hold up the patients care. She parked behind Bobby's truck.

Hearing Bobby's warming Arnold had already parked the Engine at the cut off to the dirt road.

Ryan was another volunteer who had a 4 wheel drive pick up truck. He stopped at the Engine and asked, "What do you have?"

Arnold replied, "Motorcycle wreck. I'm not taking this out that road. Bobby's already left his truck."

Ryan said, "Well I'm going in too."

Bugs replied from the passenger side of the Engine. "I'll go too. In case they need a hand."

Dee Dee heard a vehicle behind her and was glad to see it was other 204 members. "I don't know how much farther. All I know is Bobby couldn't get his truck up a hill ahead and parked here."

Ryan said, "If you're going, get in."

Dee Dee didn't have to be told twice. Once they were on their way, she radioed, "204-20 to 204-9, I have acquired a ride and am heading your way."

"Copy." Bobby replied.

Roy had just did everything he could to get the fully loaded squad up the hill that the pickup could not make. How the ambulance had made it up that was beyond him.

Johnny radioed, "204-20 be advised the hill is a bad one we just topped out."

"Copy that. We're behind you all." Dee Dee advised.

They had traveled what not only seemed like miles and miles but was miles off the main road where the Engine had stopped before they met the bike that had been leading Bobby in. He radioed in to LA that he and the ambulance was on scene but due to the rocky mountainous terrain not only did LA not hear him neither did Squad 51 or the personal vehicle behind them.

Arriving on scene, they found the situation was much worse than they had hoped the victim had taken a side trail and was on path nearly 250 feet below them. The ambulance crew started to gather what little equipment they had in case the others could not make it.

Roy griped the steering wheel tighter as he started the squad up a sheer shell rock section of the path. He only hoped that the unit would go up it and not try to spin or slide.

From Johnny's side about all he could see was the sharp drop off as they went up the brittle shell rock. He diverted his eyes to the sky line hoping to judge how much further they had to go. Johnny saw a line of pine on the sky line and the more he looked at them the more he was sure that he knew where he was. Finally he said, "Roy, I know where we are."

Roy wasn't amused and replied, "You do mean other than in a world of, ..."

"You don't understand I've been here before." Johnny said.

"So you wait to now to tell me?" Roy questioned his partners remark and sanity right about now.

"Yeah, because I didn't come this way. There is an easier way out. We're going to run into another road up here. It will take you out where I took you riding off road in the Rover last year."

Roy was more than unsure until they topped out and he did indeed recognize the three way where the much better dirt road met their path. When Squad 51 pulled up behind the ambulance. Johnny also radioed LA he was on scene but nothing was heard. He and Roy quickly gathered the needed equipment as well as a rope which was tied off to the front of the squad to make the decent and return trip safer and easier.

As Ryan pulled up behind the Squad, Johnny and Roy were just getting ready to head down to the patient. Roy asked, "Have any of you all had any experience in climbing? Or think you can help get a patient back up that?"

The ambulance driver and a couple of firemen said they could help.

Johnny looked at Dee Dee, the other ambulance personal, and fireman. "We don't need everyone over that. We'll need you to help get the patient back up."

Dee Dee didn't like being 'left out' but in truth she'd been good to have gotten herself back up the steep hill let alone trying to get another person back up it.

Once to the patient, Johnny and Roy found the patient wasn't badly injured. Only a possible dislocated shoulder and he was cold from being on the ground for so long waiting for help to arrive. Due to the mechanism of injury, Johnny and Roy placed him on a backboard with a C-collar and stabilized the injured arm, then put the back board into a stokes basket to make the carry up the steep hill easier.

Finally reaching the top eveyone was out of breath. Johnny recovered quicker than some of the others and promptly told the others, "He's getting out of shape on me." Which he directed at Roy who was still panting.

Roy glared at Johnny but didn't really have the wind to argue at the moment.

Johnny told Chuck, "I can get us out of here on a better road than we just came up. At the three way back there take the right down it will bring you out, ..."

Bugs nodded, "By Canyon Falls."

Johnny looked at him, "You know the way out? Have you been up there recently?"

"I was up that way about a month ago." Bugs said.

Chuck told him, "Then you ride with me up front. Johnny will be busy in the back."

"Ok, no problem." Bugs replied.

It took several minutes to get all three vehicles turned at the small wide spot before they could head back out. At the three way the ambulance and squad took the right where as the pickup with Ryan, Dee Dee and Bobby had to go back the way they came to pick up the other vehicles.

Dee Dee looked at Ryan as they made the left, "Do you think Bugs knows the way down?"

Ryan replied, "He should he ride the mountains a lot. I've been that way too but not in a long while, besides I've got to get you all to your vehicles."

Dee Dee couldn't turn where Bobby did in his truck and had to back out past the first stream crossing before she found a place wide enough that she could turn her car. On the way back to the station Chuck had radioed that he'd dropped Bugs off at little store on Canyon Road near Marker 2. Dee Dee replied that they would pick him up on the way down.

515151515151

After getting their patient in a room, Johnny and Roy were talking to the ambulance driver. They found out that Sam must have known they were off road because the private ambulance he contacted was the only 4 wheel drive unit in the County. This run earned each crew a respect for the other and both agreed that if they ever needed an ambulance off road again they would request 510. It wasn't long that word got out about the ambulance and the rescue thus earning the ambulance the name of the "Wilderbeast". The four rescuers walked outside to their units still talking about the rescue and future promises to work together when they could. Each team got in their respective vehicles to go to their home bases and give them a much needed bath.

The squad was so muddy that Roy didn't even back into the station but pull around the back. The guys inside hadn't heard much of the rescue since the radios weren't getting out from the scene. Cap came out of his office as the others came out of the kitchen area, "What are they doing back there?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard the outside water hose cut on and Johnny came inside for cleaning supplies.

Cap asked him, "What are you two doing?"

"Cleaning the Squad. You would have never allowed it in here." Johnny said as he got a bucket.

Captain Stanley had to see this. He and the others went out back to see Roy attempting to rinse off some of the now dried caked on mud that was all the way to the cab of the squad. Now he saw the caked on mud and even what looked like sand on the running boards. "Is that sand? Where did you two go? It looks like you've had this through a river."

Roy nodded 'yes' and replied, "Twice."

Captain Stanley frowned, "The directions was to Marker 8."

Johnny added coming up behind his Captain, "No. That's where we met the guy who lead us in. Marker 8 was where things began to get interesting. The bad part about it is, that if I'd known where they were we could have went up to Marker 14 and cut in and would have saved an hour of off road driving and a couple creek crossings."

Roy added, "That's Why we came out that way after Johnny and one of 204's guys figured out where we were the trip back out wasn't nearly as bad."

Captain Stanley shook his head at the mud covered squad, "Yeah, well just get this thing cleaned up and then clean the lot. You can show me on the map later where you went."

51515151515151

Dee Dee had just enough time to rush to her apartment, take a quick shower and head to work. Her car was still covered to the top with clay like mud from her off road trip. There wasn't anything she could do about it now if she was to be at work on time. She came into the Dispatch center and told Sam, "Thanks for the adventure today."

He smiled as he took off his headset, "Glad to please. By the way, here is the number to that private ambulance service if you get anything off road or needs a four wheel drive. I just happened to see their information on something here the other day. I knew Mayfair couldn't get to where they told me this was."

"You are right about that. Thanks." Dee Dee took the information and put it up for the others but also put a copy in her mailbox. You never knew when that information wouldn't be important to someone else and get tossed out only for her to need later.

51515151515151

It took Johnny and Roy sometime to get the Squad back to reasonably clean. The crew had just set down to dinner when the tones sounded, "Squad 51, Squad 51. Respond the Corner of Ocean Blvd and 9th St. Corner of Ocean Blvd and 9th St. Unconscious female. Time out 1720."

Captain Stanley acknowledged the page, "Squad 51, KMG-365." He handed Roy the call slip as the Squad pulled out.

Upon arriving they found a small crowd around an unconscious female that appeared to be about 45 years old. As Johnny made contact with Rampart Roy began to give her a quick head to toe initial exam. One of the store workers advised she seemed to walk as if her joints were hurting her when she had been in the store. Roy was nearing her ankles when he heard this information and lifted her pants leg a bit to find that the patients legs were wrapped in plastic wrap. Upon checking they found that she was wrapped from her ankles to her shoulders in plastic wrap such as saran wrap. Even though it was not a hot evening the patent's skin temperature was rather warm if not hot.

Rampart was advised and Joe Early advised them to get the plastic off her and begin to slowly cool the patient. He also ordered an IV to replentish her body's fluids. Once the ambulance had arrived the cooling measures had begun. On the way to the hospital, Roy learned from the now conscious patient that she had wrapped herself like that to compress her fat back into her body. She was proud that she had saved a couple hundred dollars by not going to the fancy clinic that offered the treatment. Roy went into the treatment room with Dr. Early to get the patient set up for treatment. He noticed that the Emergency room seemed pretty busy for this time of day.

Johnny arrived behind the ambulance still trying to figure out what would make women endanger their own health with some of the stupid things he'd seen them do. He set the handie talkie down on the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Not seeing any nurse at the nurses station was unusual, but figured that they must all be busy. Johnny saw Dr. Brackett at the base station taking a call from what he could hear from Squad 110. Since this was a station that they ran with often Johnny was catching what information he could through the closed door. From what he had gathered it was a diabetic emergency but the patient was responding now. He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. Turning around he saw a Candy Striper. She looked vaguely familiar but Johnny couldn't remember why. "Can I help you?" Johnny asked.

The girl about his age replied as she showed him her name tag, "I'm Sandy. Don't you remember?"

For the life of him, no Johnny didn't remember. He may have been a nurse chaser but he'd never even consider the Candy Stripers. Most were far younger than him and most were only volunteering at the hospitals to try to hook a doctor. Johnny had always figured that his salary was far too low for someone who had their sights on doctors and most of the Candy Stripers were air heads. "Ummm, ... no, ...I can't say that I do."

"You should. I went out a few times with that cute fireman friend of yours, Chet." Sandy added.

That was why she looked familiar. He and Chet had double dated once and this girl had been Chet's date. Johnny likely remembered her only because she had spent most of her and Chet's date together trying talk to him to get any 'dirt' or information that she could on any of Rampart's staff, the fire department and especially the paramedics that came in and out of Rampart. "Yes, now I remember, now." Johnny said as he looked around for Roy or anything that would get him out of this conversation. He saw nothing.

Sandy had managed to find out that Dee Dee was Dixie's niece. That she had just moved to LA and was a dispatcher for LA County. Other that those bits of information and the partially overheard conversation between Dixie and Dee Dee at lunch most people had been either very tight lipped or didn't have any information. "So tell me has that adorable teddy bear Chet found a steady girl yet?"

Johnny was relieved that this conversation was about Chet, "Well, not that I know of, ..." He said without thinking.

"Great! Great! I just may have to look him up sometime. Do tell him I asked about him, won't ya?" Sandy said eagerly.

Johnny hoped that this was just a passing thing and that the girl wouldn't call Chet but he replied as he seen Dr. Brackett clearing up on the radio, "Yeah. Sure I will, but I've got to talk to Doc." Johnny said as he tapped the glass of the base station. He was motioned inside.

Dr. Brackett said as Johnny came through the door, "Johnny. I'm glad you are here. I wanted to talk to you about the EMT classes."

Johnny nodded. "I figured that you might want to talk to us before Thursday. So what do we do different than we always have when you have taught classes before?"

Brackett suggested, "Let's find Roy and head to my office for a real cup of coffee."

Johnny agreed, "Alright." Now he was really beginning to get worried.

51515151515151

Once they had found Roy and got settled in Dr. Brackett's office he said as he sat on the edge of his spacious desk, "You all know how busy my schedule is and you know how important the paramedics and EMT's have became to this County." He paused, "Yes, I know I was against it from the start, but what can I say? You two and men like you have made a believer out of me. I have never trusted something as important as training to anyone other than myself. I had to know that the people out there knew what they were doing, but I can't be everywhere any more. I know you two believe in the training and the discipline that it takes to care for patients. That is why I want you two to be the first two instructors that are not doctors that I certify to teach these classes. To teach these people what they need to know to be of help to you and the patient if they get there before you do or if you need extra hands in the field."

Roy spoke up and asked, "So what do you want us to do to help you teach this class?"

Dr. Brackett sized up the two paramedics before him. Both had their strenghts and weaknesses but they complimented each other so well that as a team they were unbeatable. "The first night you know is a lot of paperwork, getting books given out, some people are just there because they think they want to be an EMT. It is the foundation of information that you build on from there. It is the information from the text as well as from you two about where you came from to get to where you are today. Touching on the legal issues, without scaring the students so badly that they walk out or don't return, but with enough seriousness to know that operating beyond their scope of practice or acting without regard for the patient are both serious legal issues."

Roy asked, "So we are teaching the class?"

Johnny frowned.

Dr. Brackett said, "For this first night, Roy I want you to be prepared to teach the first three chapters. Most of it is pretty 'dry' and I don't really expect you to get through it all. Just tell them everything you think is really important in those chapters. I'll be there if you leave out something big. Now, Johnny, it is your part to tell them what it was really like. Deciding to train, being trained yet not being able to use the training until the Wedsworth-Townsend Act was passed. Just take a copy of the EMT text and read over it. It is stuff you both know and use daily and I'll see you two Thursday at 6." Dr. Brackett said as his phone rang.

Outside the door, Johnny looked from the text book to Roy, "Do you think we've just been roped into teaching this class, not just demonstrating like we usually do?"

Roy nodded, "Yeah, I got that feeling just after the door to Brackett's office shut."

51~~~~~~~~~~~~~51

NOTE: This is based loosely on a rescue that my department went on with one of our private services when the County ambulance service bugged out once I was told that the Pontiac Alero, I was in couldn't make it. I made it to our mini pumper that the driver had forgotten to lock the hubs in on. The members with me and I got a ride in with the family of the victim. When I say the ambulance was not equipped, I'm doing them a disservice. They carry FIVE back boards basically because they run with US! At least that is what the male member of the husband and wife team told his company when he was inspected last. This rescue earned this unit the nick name "The Wilderbeast!" It even bares a license plate on the front of it with that name. What I'm not telling is this rescue was done in 20 degree temperatures and the shell rock we went up had snow and ice on it. I was in a rather new 4 wheel drive pick up but the 4 wheel drive BOX unit had already went up it. BTW, it was my son who road out with them and showed them the shorter easier way to get out of there after Mom pointed out to him where we were. Talk about a worry for a mom and an Asst. Chief. risking a person's well being by trusting that your 20 year old knew what he was talking about. Yes, I earned a few grey hairs before I met back up with him and they had gotten out just fine, well other than dragging the bumper of the unit and bending it a bit. But it has since been replaced with a heavier duty steel ones!

The names were changed and the company not mentioned, but the Wilderbeast is a part of our EMS family.

Please read and review.


	23. EMT Class Begins

Side NOTE: If you like the Wilderbeast, tune into Spike TV and check out the series 'Coal'. The first show not only shows this unit but it's husband / wife team. It is near the end and they respond to take out a miner with a back injury. 'Coal' was filmed in my home County and my hubby, ex-hubby, friend and sons, and even my dog worked security there before they opened.

Chapter 23

Since seeing each other on the last rescue, things had spiraled head long. Johnny and Dee Dee had not spoken more than a few words to each other in days. Thursday night before class the squad had marked 'out of service' but available if needed from Rampart. Johnny and Roy had met up with Dr. Bracket and Dixie to get the needed forms, books and supplies. Then they headed off to the room to get the supplies organized.

Johnny turned to Roy as they entered the room. "Have you noticed anything strange in the past few days?"

Roy frowned, "Meaning?"

"I just get the feeling there is something going on. Every time I've come in here lately conversations stop or like right then. Didn't you see those Candy Stripers huddle up talking after we passed them?"

"Johnny you know them. We've talked about it before. Most of them aren't here to help anyone, get a pay check or anything else but to meet a Doctor or Paramedic. Maybe they just were talking about you." Roy said.

"Well, that's my point Roy. I've felt like I've gotten talked about far too much lately but it has been from behind my back." Johnny said in a frustrated tone.

Roy replied, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, especially from the Candy Stripers. Dix usually weeds out the ones that aren't serious pretty fast. Now help me get set up."

They began to get things set up and organized before anyone started to arrive.

5151515151515151

Dee Dee hadn't been able to talk to Johnny or Dixie for that matter before tonight. Johnny was still on shift, so when she got off work, she changed clothes, grabbed a bit to eat and headed for Rampart and the first of many classed to get her EMT up to date in California.

Checking the time as Dee Dee got out of her car she saw she had a bit of time before class. Traffic had been unusually good to her. She went in the Emergency entrance hoping to see Dixie, but she wasn't at the desk. "Carol is Dixie around." She asked the nurse who had just came out of an Exam room.

"Sorry. I think she has left for the day." Carol replied.

"Alright. It wasn't important thanks." Dee Dee replied as she headed to the lounge to get a couple cold drinks for the class. She had been to these classes before and knew the first ones were more paperwork than learning from the book or hands on. She reached the lounge, checked out the vending machines and chose a pack of sunflower seeds to nibble on along with a couple cold drinks. She was just getting ready to head to the conference room when a Candy Striper entered the lounge. She spoke out of habit. She still got some funny looks by some in California when she showed friendliness to strangers, but the Candy Striper seemed to welcome it.

"Hi, I'm Sandy." Sandy said.

"Dee Dee." She replied, figuring this was as far as the conversation would go.

Sandy smiled friendly and asked, "Are you new on staff here?"

"Actually no. I'm here for the EMT class in the Conference Room. Can you tell me where it is?" Dee Dee asked.

"Sure it's down the hall to the left. There should be signs out by now. Didn't I see you talking to Miss McCall the other day?" Sandy pushed a bit.

Dee Dee replied, "Thanks. It's possible you've seen me here a couple times. Miss McCall is my aunt."

"Oh. I see. Well have a good class." Sandy said. She knew she had to try to be around that conference room when they had a break to see if she could confirm that Miss McCall's niece was really talking to Johnny Gage. She had heard he and his partner were helping with the class. In fact she had caught a glimpse of them earlier.

5151515151515151

They had put a sign out in the hallway that showed this room was the one for the class. They had gotten the books, workbooks, pamphlets, along with the class syllabus and schedules into stacks. Johnny had gotten out a sign in sheet while Roy wrote the name of the class, location and instructor's name on the board with the class number. This was information that the students would need for their enrollment applications.

A low timid voice caught Johnny's attention from the door at the back of the room, "Is where the EMT class is?"

Johnny looked up to see a woman that appeared in her 40's with hair that went from a normally dark color through about ten shades of blonde ending up with peroxide blonde or white. The way she was dressed said it all. She was looking for a man, any man, as long as he wore a uniform or would be soon. He tried to hide the groan he wanted to let out. Johnny tried to keep his voice as professional as he could as he said, "Umm, ... Yes, .. Ma'am it is. Just take a seat anywhere. But there is still some time if you want to go to the lounge for a drink or anything. Lounge is down the hall on the right. Restrooms are across the hall." Johnny said automatically figured he knew the lay out of Rampart nearly as good as any employee there.

"Thanks." She set a notebook and pen down in the back middle row, then went back out into the hall.

Johnny looked at Roy, "Ahhh, Man did you see that?

Roy looked up as if he'd not paid any attention to the woman as he was trying to go over the text that he had not had time to do since talking to Brackett, "What?"

"Wouldn't you know it this class is going to have a uniform chaser in it!" Johnny said.

Roy added, "Well, maybe she is after the ones in the class she hopes will wear one."

"No, she is after anyone who ever had, IS or will ever wear one." Johnny had seen the type before. They usually did just enough to stay in the class but fortunately for the patients they never seemed to pass the class. Which he saw as a waste of time and energy for all involved.

Soon the room was beginning to fill up with unfamiliar and familiar faces alike. Even if most of the firemen in the county wanted to remain firemen and not become Paramedics, there were a few who were willing to take the EMT class so that they would be able assist the Paramedics if they weren't needed fighting a fire. Johnny looked up and noticed even a few of LA's finest had wandered in.

Dee Dee checked her watch. She still had a few minutes before she wanted to find a seat so she headed to the restroom before crossing the hallway to the conference room. Since Dee Dee was sure she would not know anyone here she took the seat in the back row closest to the door so that others who had came with friends could set together. She hadn't even bothered to scan the room yet as she dug in her purse for a small notebook and her wallet. Dee Dee wasn't sure but thought the instructor may need her old certification cards from Georgia, so she was in the process of getting her cards out.

Johnny had been in a small room at the side of the conference room seeing what equipment that had been stored there from the last class that had been taught. Most of what he was finding was stuff for the Paramedic classes since there were more of them taught than the EMT classes. When Johnny came back out of the room Roy said, "You didn't tell me Dee Dee was taking the class."

"Huh?" Johnny said a bit confused until he saw where Roy was looking. "I didn't know. I'll be back."

Just as Johnny had started toward the back row, Doctor Brackett and Dixie came in the door and shut it to prevent outside interruptions.

Johnny looked at the clock, it was three minutes after the hour so he knew Brackett would be ready to get started. He'd have to wait until the break to talk to Dee Dee who still seemed not to have noticed him.

Dee Dee only looked up from what she was doing when she heard Doctor Brackett begin.

"Alright if you could take your seats we'll get started." Doctor Brackett said seriously. He waited an appropriate amount of time and continued, "I am Dr. Kelly Brackett, Medical Doctor / Fellow of American College of Surgeons and Senior Emergency Room Doctor. This is Miss Dixie McCall, Registered Nurse and Chief Nurse in the Emergency Room. For those of you who don't know or haven't met these gentlemen up front, this is Roy Desoto Fireman / Paramedic for Los Angeles County Fire Department and his partner, John Gage Fireman Paramedic for Los Angeles County Fire Department. Roy was in the very first Paramedic class taught here and John was in the second class. Both these classes were taught before the Wedsworth-Townsend Act was passed. If you are not familiar with that act, you will be, it is the act that allowed the Paramedics, and since then, Emergency Medical Technicians, EMTs to be able to practice in this state. That said, Roy, would you care to explain how you operated until that act was passed."

Roy began, "Until that act was passed we were trained and certified but we couldn't use most of what we had learned. Oh, we could assist a nurse or doctor but we couldn't use our skills." He turned to Johnny.

Johnny picked up where Roy had left off with practiced easy, "When we would get called out sometimes we were only a couple minutes out from our station, but to be able to get the injured parties the help we needed we had to divert from the best route to here and pick up usually a nurse, sometimes a doctor, to go with us. That delayed us by several minutes. Minutes that our patients needed."

Dixie picked up from there, "I see there are several women here tonight. In fact, I've been around most of the classes taught here and I think there are more here tonight than I've ever seen. That is good and I like that, but I'll tell you in those early days of the Paramedic program I was often one of the nurses on those Squads you seen parked outside the ER as you came in. What these guys do on a daily basis is hard to explain. If you are not familiar with the Paramedic program, I suggest you talk to one of us before you get too far into this class. A few hours of ride along time will either make you a believer or send you running the other way." She seen the look that Kel was giving her and toned it down, "I'm not trying to discourage anyone who has what it takes to be of help to these men, us and ultimately the patients who need you. I'm just telling you not to waste the time, effort and money it takes to train you only to make your first run and decide that it's not what you thought it would be."

Johnny shot Roy a smirk. Leave it to Dixie to say what he had been wanting to say since the first bleached blonde walked in the room.

Roy gave him a warning look.

Brackett sighed before continuing, "Alright we're going to get stated. We'll be passing out enrollment applications then we'll go through how to fill them out. I see that most of your information is on the board behind me."

The next hour or so was taking up by filling out the enrollment forms, getting the books passed out, the financial information down, and then it was time for a break. Dee Dee had only thought that she wouldn't know anyone in the class.

As soon as the break was called Dixie was already making a bee line for her niece, "What are you doing here?"

Dee Dee had hoped to get a chance to talk to Johnny during the break but as she looked beyond her aunt she seen several of the others had cornered Roy and Johnny up front. She replied, "I tried to find you before class, but they told me you left for the day."

"Well, I left the ER for the day. Kel and I went across the street for a bite to eat before class." Dixie explained. "Now why are you here?"

Dee Dee said, "Well, I've been trying to talk to you about this class since I saw it when we had lunch the other day, but,..."

"Things have been so crazy since then." Dixie finished for her.

"Yes. You can say that again. I think I've worked more than I've been home." Dee Dee said.

Johnny had managed to get by the students gathered around the front only to see Dee Dee and Dixie talking. He took the opportunity to go across the hall. As he was coming out of the restroom, Johnny saw Sandy with a couple other Candy Stripers and a few of the newer nurses standing just up the hall. He knew anytime there were classes here they were ususally at some point checked out by the staff. For some reason though he felt like his ears were burning.

Dee Dee had walked out in the hall to stretch her legs from setting all day and then for so long this evening.

Johnny walked up to Dee Dee, "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing?" Dee Dee replied.

Johnny said, "I've tried to talk to you about this for a few days but, ..."

Dee Dee replied, "Same here. You get off, ...?" Sometimes keeping her own schedule straight was hard enough without trying to figure out Johnny's too.

"In the morning, with luck at 8am as scheduled." Johnny said.

"You know you just jinxed yourself." Dee Dee said.

Johnny nodded, "Most likely. Hey, we haven't had time to grab anything to eat what to get something in the cafeteria afterwards?"

"Sure, because I'm surely not going to cook for me tonight." Dee Dee said.

Johnny seen everyone heading back in, "Come on. Hopefully we won't be to long." As they started back in the room, Johnny looked up to see Sandy elbowing a nurse.

5151515151

Up the hall Sandy elbowed a nurse who had only been at Rampart a short while, "See I told you."

"I don't know Sandy. I mean they are just talking. She's taking the class it could be about that." Kim said.

"You'll see. I'm telling you I know what I heard. They shared a room. I heard her tell Ms McCall and she was not happy about it." Sandy said.

Kim added, "I don't think she'll be happy to see us out here either. We better get back to work."

Sandy replied, "Ok but we'll see when class is over."

515151515151515151515151

Please let me know what you think. This story has gotten more hits that those I've posted on recently so I'd like to know what you all think. Thanks!


	24. After Class

Thanks to all the readers, especially those who take the time to review.

5151515151515151515151

Chapter 24

After everyone had returned to the conference room, Doctor Brackett turned the floor over to Roy who began on chapter one of the book he briefly talked about the roles and responsibilities and the desired attributes of a professional EMT.

Johnny picked up after that talking about an EMT's duty to act, patient abandonment, and negligence. He also added the types of consent where you can treat a patient. Johnny also told the class, "Remember to that not everyone wants the help that we can give. From basic CPR to more advanced treatments, some people have already told their Doctors exactly what type treatments they do not want and have on record DNR or Do Not Resuscitate orders."

After that section, they stopped and let the class ask questions and spent the remaining time answering the questions that the class had brought up. Once class was over Dee Dee took her time getting her things together as she watched the bleached blonde that was setting a few seats away hurry up to the table with several others who had questions that they didn't want to ask out loud. This happened in every class she had ever been in. While answering the questions, Johnny, Roy, Dixie and Kel were putting things away since the next class would not be until the next Tuesday. When there were still a couple hanging back, Dixie finally said, "I'm sure the guys would love to stay and talk but they are still on duty and need to get back to their station."

Johnny added, "We'll be here on nights we don't work so we won't be as rushed then."

The students understood and finally headed out.

Roy said, "Thanks Dix. You know we didn't even have time to eat before we came over here."

"That's not a problem. I have a plan." Johnny said as they walked toward the back of the room.

Dixie said, "A plan? And what might that plan be?"

"I figured we'd go down to the cafeteria and see what they are having." Johnny said as Dee Dee joined them.

Dixie said, "You know when I was there earlier, I seen they were having lasagna or hamburgers."

Dr. Brackett said, "We ate before class. You can't be hungry."

"I don't know. I might could go for a cup of coffee." Dixie said.

"Lead on." Dr. Brackett said knowing that he was defeated.

The group made their way to the cafeteria, but not without being spotted by Sandy as they were going in the cafeteria doors.

Sandy and the others would be getting off in a few minutes. This was her chance to get the others to believe what she had been telling them. She met up with Erin and Kim as they were going to clock out, "Hey, how about us heading to the cafeteria for a quick bite and get to know each other a bit better? I know I don't want to cook when I get home and I'm tired of taking fast food home."

Erin had some reservations about becoming too friendly with Sandy but getting something from the cafeteria wasn't a bad idea. She agreed, "Alright."

Kim replied, "Sure why not. Nothing else happening in the middle of the week."

As soon as Erin stepped in the door and seen one of the larger tables taken up by Dr. Brackett, Miss McCall, a couple of paramedics and another girl she wished she'd just stopped for fast food.

At this hour there were only the two groups that would require a table. Everyone else who happened in was either taking something to their work station or with them for home. Sandy managed to get a table as close to the other group as she could without appearing to snoop.

When Erin seen where Sandy took a seat she was even more suspicious of her co-worker.

Kim hadn't worked with either of the girls but a couple times but the choice of seating even made her a bit self conscious. It was hard to relax with friends with your new and immediate supervisor only feet away.

Doctor Brackett looked up from his coffee, "You guys handled class great. See I told you that you didn't need me."

Dee Dee looked confused but waited.

Roy said, "I don't know I think from some of the questions we were getting afterwards that we confused a couple people with the 'Duty to Act' and the 'DNR'. One person even said that was a contradiction."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Roy, I'm telling you she has no more intention of becoming an EMT than I do of jumping off this building."

"Maybe but we still have to make sure that she sees that this is not a contradiction." Roy said.

Dr. Brackett asked, "What did you tell her?"

Roy replied, "I told her to read the chapter and pay close attention to those sections. If it wasn't clear to her why it wasn't a contradiction then to let me know on Tuesday and if I couldn't clear it up I'd have you talk to her."

"It sounds like to me you handled that just fine." Brackett said, then added, "That goes for any class you all would teach, I'm close by for you two or any of the students."

Now Dee Dee couldn't keep quiet, "Wait a minute. Everything says that you are teaching the class, yet it sounds like it is Johnny and Roy that are the teachers."

Dixie smiled at her niece.

Dr. Brackett replied, "These two have been helping me teach Paramedic and EMT classes since they certified. They are good at it and know what needs to be taught, not just to pass the test but to pass the test once you show up on scene with them. My work load here is getting so overloaded that I'm not sure how many more classes I can teach. It's not fair to the community for there to be people like you wanting to help and can't because I can't fit a class into my schedule. So, I talked to the powers that be with the County Fire Department and worked out a deal. If they teach this class under my supervision I'd certify them as instructors. The County will also toss in a bit of a raise for them."

Dee Dee replied, "Well, I sure didn't know all that when I signed up, ..."

Johnny interrupted, "I've been trying to tell you since I found out but the way both our schedules have been this week I've barely had time to talk to you on the radio."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Besides, I really don't think the radio is the place to air our personal business." Dee Dee said.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Too many people know my business as it is." Johnny added.

Roy finished his drink, then said, "Say Junior don't you think we should be getting back?"

Johnny grinned, "Yeah, if we're out too late we may turn into pumpkins. Besides, Cap worries if we're gone too long."

Dixie asked jokingly, "Should I call and vouch for you or just write you an excuse?"

Johnny and Roy were already standing as Dee Dee also got up.

Johnny said, "Don't rush on my account."

"Believe me, I'm not. I'm just beat. I hope that my phone doesn't ring unless it is you." Dee Dee said to Johnny, "But, I'm parked on the Emergency side of the lot, so I thought I'd walk out with you two."

"Sounds good to me." Johnny said.

Dee Dee looked back, "Night Aunt Dixie, Doctor Brackett."

Dixie and Kel said their good nights to the other three members of their group and started getting ready to also leave.

The three young ladies at the nearby table had been involved in small talk and talking about work, while Sandy had been hanging on every word that she could hear. Only after Dixie and Kel had left did she say, "Did you all hear any of that conversation. See I **told you both** that they are an item."

Erin replied firmly, maybe a bit too firmly, "And I told you that it isn't the smartest thing to be talking about your supervisors family and people you don't even know. Night you all. Kim I'll see you tomorrow I think we work the same section." She got up tossed her trash and headed for the door.

Sandy looked confused, "Gee what got into her?"

Kim was a bit more tactful, "I'm not sure, but I think she's right. Night Sandy." Kim also got up and left as she made a mental note to steer clear of Sandy.

Sandy couldn't figure out what their problem was as she tossed her trash. She then headed for an outside phone and dialed information. "Yes, I need the administrative number for LA County Fire Station 51 please." Sandy told the operator.

The operator replied, "That number is 119-555-1100."

Hanging up the phone, Sandy then dialed Station 51. She hoped the Engine wasn't out.

Hank looked up from the Thursday night movie, seen that it was just after nine thirty. He frowned as he answered the phone. Most of the personal calls the men got were before nine unless something was wrong. "Station 51, Captain Hank Stanley." Hank heard an unfamiliar voice at the other end of the phone line and immediately wondered if Gage had yet another dingy female calling him. He was just a bit surprised when the voice asked for Chet Kelly. Captain Stanley turned to his men. No one looked as if they were expecting a call. There attention was still held by James Bond's 'Live and Let Die'. "Chet telephone."

Chet looked confused as he replied as he moved Henry, the stations basset hound off his lap, "Sure Cap."

Hank knew by the way he picked up the phone he was not expecting anyone in particular to be calling, "This is Fireman Kelly."

"Oooohh, that sounds so professional coming from such a teddy bear like you, Chet." Sandy layed it on thick.

Chet had no idea who this was, but the voice sounded familiar. "Excuse me."

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten little old me. I told your friend Johnny to let you know I asked about you. Don't tell me that he didn't tell you?" Sandy said.

Chet searched his memory. Johnny hadn't really talked to at all in a few days, but no one had really talked other than calls. In fact the couple hours they had been without a call tonight was their longest break in awhile. "Well, we have been running pretty ragged lately. He must not have had time."

Sandy couldn't afford to act hurt that he didn't remember her or she wouldn't get what she needed. "Well, I'll let you off the hook, this is Sandy. You remember we double dated with John Gage and his date awhile back."

Chet replied, "Oh yeah. Sure. I knew I knew the voice, but I just couldn't place it." Not only couldn't he place the face but the name was not helping at all either. He'd have to ask Gage who this chick was when the Squad got back.

"It happens, especially with all the people you meet from day to day. I ran into John at Rampart and he said that as far as he knew you weren't seeing anyone steady." Sandy said.

"Uhh, ..." Chet was trying his best to place this girl before he committed to being available or not but nothing was coming to him. Other than blind dates he really hadn't went out with too many 'dogs' and Rampart surely had more staff that were closer to models than to dogs, so he gambled, "No. No, I'm not seeing anyone at all."

Marco shot Chet a look letting the Irishman know that he was hearing his side of the conversation. Marco also knew that Chet was trying to talk Marco's sisters room mate into going out with him.

Chet shrugged. What could one date with this girl to see who she was hurt anything? Marco's sister would never have to know if nothing came of it.

Sandy took the bait and ran with it, "I know you all work crazy shifts. When are you free?"

Chet hoped he was right about this, "We get off shift at 8 am and I don't come back in until Sunday at 8 am." He had no clue who she was so he had no idea what she liked to do. Lucky for Chet he didn't have to figure it out.

Sandy remembered more about Chet than she cared to, but he was a means of finding out the information she wanted to know, "How about Friday night. Maybe we could bowl a few games, grab a pizza and a beer?" This was not her idea of a good time but it had obviously been Chet's the last time they went out.

"Great!" Chet smiled maybe this chick was more his type than he remembered.

"Sounds good. How about I meet you at Rampart near the Emergency exit say around 7 Friday. I can leave my car there. I'll be in a blue Mustang." Sandy said.

Chet mulled over the thought of a blue Mustang. He couldn't place the car, "Alright. If that's where you want to meet, I'll see you at 7."

Sandy added, "It's not like I think you a pervert or anything, I just have a few things to do before hand so it's easier to meet you there than going back to my place."

"Oh. Right. Ok." Chet said. He still thought this whole thing was a bit weird. "See you Friday at 7 at the Emergency exit of Rampart."

"See you there, Teddy Bear." Sandy smiled. She was so proud of how she had worked that conversation and had the man playing right in to her hands.

Chet was racking his brain as he went back to the couch to try to get his seat back from Henry. Just as he started to disturb the sleeping hound the tones sounded, "Engine 51, respond to a dumpster fire, 40947 Pacific Coast Hwy, cross street Vermont Ave., 4-0-9-4-7 Pacific Coast Hwy, cross street Vermont Ave. This will be the Harbor Park Golf Course. Time out 1003."

The engine crew forgot all about James Bond as the TV was turned off as they each moved toward the engine.

Johnny and Roy returned to the station several minutes after the engine left. Roy sat down with the EMT text book in his lap as Johnny turned on the TV. Seeing a James Bond movie already on he left the movie on. Time had gotten away from the two Paramedics as the eleven o'clock news came on. After watching the local news, weather and sports Johnny stood up and flipped the TV off. Roy had been so involved in what he was reading that he hadn't even heard the news come on, let alone go off. He frowned, "Heading to bed this early?"

Johnny pointed to his watch, "It's nearly eleven thirty."

Roy frowned, "Didn't the engine just go out on a dumpster fire?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, over at the Golf Course, but they haven't called for anyone else so I'm not sure why they are gone this long."

Roy closed his book and he and Johnny headed to bed figuring the engine would be back anytime.

It was nearly one in the morning when Chet stepped off the engine, "Man, when they said a dumpster fire I thought we'd only be out a few minutes."

"Well, Pal, that's why you don't get used to a type of call. They are all different." Cap said.

Mike said tiredly, "Well, who would have figured the cook would have been dumping all that used oil in the dumpster? Every time I thought we had it out it started right back up."

Marco added, "Too bad that thing wouldn't hold water. I would have just filled it up with water."

"I sure knew it wouldn't hold water when I seen how much oil had drained out below it." Chet said.

"You didn't notice it until the second dumpster had caught on fire." Marco said.

Chet frowned. "No, I didn't but I still say it's not real smart to have all those dumpsters together like that."

Cap ended the debate, "No, it's not. I'm sure when the dumpster owners see the their dumpsters they may just decide not to put them so close together next time. Let's hit the hey fellas."

The rest of the night was quiet until the tones went off just before the stations wake up tones, "Squad 51, respond to the corner of Garfield Ave and Atlantic Blvd, Corner of Garfield Ave and Atlantic Blvd, Unresponsive Diabetic Emergency. Time out 0645."

Captain Stanley acknowledged the page, wrote down the information and handed it to Roy as he went toward the Squad.

Johnny and Roy arrived to find the man still in bed, breathing and sweating. Roy set up the radio and began asking basic questions about the patient while Johnny starting taking the mans vital signs which included a blood sugar check. Roy relayed the information to Rampart base.

Dr. Morton advised, "Squad 51, start an IV D50W, and transport immediately."

Roy repeated, "Start an IV D50W, and transport immediately."

By the time the ambulance was backing into Rampart, the man was coming around and trying to figure out what was going on. Johnny explained, "Well, Mr. Davis, from what your wife tells me you took your insulin last night but didn't eat a snack. This morning she couldn't get you awake and called us. Your blood sugar had dropped down to a dangerous level." Johnny glanced down at the IV, "We hooked you up to a little sugar water and after Doc checks you out you should be good as new. Just remember to eat your snack at night."

The patient sighed. "Since they found out I was a diabetic, I've been forced to eat when I don't really feel like it. I just could do the peanut butter cracker thing last night."

Johnny gave him a sideways grin and asked as the unit came to a stop, "Do you prefer waking up in the back of an ambulance to waking up in your bed?"

"No." Mr. Davis admitted.

"It's a good thing your wife gets up early and found you. Another couple of hours and you may not have been lucky enough to wake up in an ambulance." Johnny gently explained.

The man frowned, "That serious?"

"There a lot of type snacks that you can have to maintain your sugar level. Talk to the staff here. Blood sugar levels are manageable you just got to find what works for you. Yes, you were that serious." Johnny advised. He tried to be gently enough not to scare the man, but firm enough to let him know that left untreated for another couple of hours the man may not have woke up even with his help.

Back at the station, Chet had already changed but hung back instead of heading to his car.

Marco asked, "Hey , Chet you coming?"

"I'll be along. Go on, have a good couple days and be safe." Chet called back. He was trying to hang out long enough to ask Johnny about Sandy. By fifteen after eight, everyone else had gone, B shift had did roll call, and were busy with their morning chores. Chet sighed. Maybe he'd just have to call Johnny later, he thought as he too left the station.

5151515151515151515151

I'm sure each of you 'know' Sandy or a Sandy. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


	25. Chasing His Tail

Thanks to all of you who are reading. Reviews help keep me going. I didn't want this chapter to be really long and thus make you readers wait longer so I ended it where I did.

Chapter 25

After turning over the Squad to B shift, Johnny and Roy headed to the locker room to change. Roy said, "So what are you doing today?"

Johnny thought for a minute before repling, "Dee Dee is working until 4 today, so I'm good until about then."

"Want to come over for breakfast. We could look over the next couple of chapters of the EMT manual, maybe have a beer later." Roy suggested.

"Take care of a few things on your Honey-Do list too." Johnny added with a sideways grin.

Roy shrugged as he tried to lie, "That really hadn't entered my mine but if you're willing."

"Willing may not be the word for it but I'll come over." Johnny said.

Roy phoned home before leaving the station. Joanne had a big breakfast already cooked before they arrived. After breakfast the three took coffee out to the deck, then Joanne went shopping while the kids were in school. Johnny and Roy went over the next chapters of the EMT manual before starting on the lawn.

Chet had gotten home and decided that he'd try to call Johnny. He got no answer at Johnny's so he called Roy's figuring that he was over there.

At Roy's with Joanne gone and the lawn mower and hedge trimmers the phone continued to ring unheard by anyone.

Chet grumbled, "Gage what have you got me into?" He waited a couple hours and tried calling again. He still got no answer at either Johnny's or Roy's. Chet looked at the clock it was now nearly 2 o'clock when he tried calling again. He knew if he didn't get Johnny soon that he'd be out and about and he'd never get to talk to him before his date at 7.

Johnny looked at his watch as he and Roy put all the tools back up in the garage. "I really need to head out soon to get home and grab a shower."

Roy looked up, "I do have a couple of those here you know if it'll save you some time."

Johnny knew that he had his bag from the station in his Land Rover with a clean pair of jeans and a couple shirts in it. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. I can shower here and meet Dee Dee as she's getting off work." In no time at all a freshly showered and shaved. As he put his watch back on he looked at the time. He had better hurry if he wanted out of here before the kids bus ran. Not that he didn't love Roy's kids or anything but he knew that if he was there when the bus came he'd be there at least another hour. His plan was to get to LA County Dispatch as Dee Dee was getting off work. Johnny threw his clothes in the bag, tidied up the bathroom and made his way through the familiar house. "Roy thanks for the shower and all. I hate to run, ..."

"But, Dee Dee gets off in thirty minutes and your thirty-five away from Dispatch." Roy finished.

Johnny shot him a grin, "Yeah, something like that."

"Hey, be careful will ya?" Roy said.

Johnny already had the door open, "You got it. Tell the kids I'm sorry I missed them."

Roy looked at the closed door, then the clock. "Yeah, sure he is." He said as he noticed just how soon the kids would be home. Roy heard the phone just as he seen Johnny backing out of the driveway, "Hello."

"ROY!" Chet said with relief, "Roy, I need your help..."

"Chet are you alright?" Roy actually heard near panic in his friend's voice.

"I will be. I just NEED to talk to Gage. I've called you both all day!" Chet said.

"He just left here." Roy said, "What is it? Can I help?"

"Ahhh, MAN!" Chet sighed. Then hearing Roy's offer he figured to at least try though he knew Roy never so much as noticed any woman other than his wife, but it was his only chance, "Alright, alright. I got a call at the station last night for a girl named Sandy. She said we double dated with Gage. Do you know her?"

"How would I know her?" Roy asked Chet. "What's her last name?"

"I don't know." Chet replied to the latter question."

Roy frowned, "Alright, where does she work?"

Chet relied a bit louder as he was getting more frustrated, "I don't have a clue!"

Roy knew he was going to regret the next question that came to mind, but he had to ask, "Why didn't you ask?"

"WHAT?" Chet exclaimed, "I couldn't do that! Then she'd think that I forgot all about her!"

Roy stopped and looked at the phone as if he thought that he could see the person on the other line. For a second there he thought for sure he was talking to Johnny only with Chet's voice. "Well, if you haven't forgotten about her, tell me what you know about her."

Chet thought, "Her name is Sandy. We doubled dated with Gage and someone. She drives a blue Mustang. I'm meeting her at Rampart on the the Emergency room side to go bowling and for pizza and a beer. Oh yeah, she did say she ran into Gage at Rampart."

Roy thought back. Up until Johnny started dating Dee Dee his dates tended to blend together with only a couple standing out from the crowd. Unfortunately they usually stood out for the wrong reasons. "You really agreed to go out with her and can't remember anything about her?"

"Sure. Besides I figure that most of Rampart's nurses are closer to dolls than dogs." Chet said proud of his assumption.

Roy burst his bubble, "You said she ran into Gage at Rampart. You never said she worked there."

"Ah, MAN! Roy! Did you have to bring that up?" Chet asked.

Roy heard the bus coming, "I got to go. The kids bus is here."

Chet heard the phone line go dead. Thinking about his and Roy's conversation and his with Sandy. No she had never said she worked at Rampart. How could he have missed that detail. Now he knew even less about his date that he was meeting in just under three hours.

51515151515151515

Shortly after 4 pm Dee Dee came outside LA County with two of the other dispatchers that she had been working with. When Dee Dee turned from the others she was more that a little surprised to see Johnny's Rover parked beside her car with him leaning against it. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you." Dee Dee said to Johnny with a large smile. Then to her co-workers, "See you all next time."

Johnny said as he reached for her hands, "Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you expected me now would it?"

"I guess not." Dee Dee said with an even bigger smile.

"So, do you want to go home, change and we can figure out what to do this evening? Johnny suggested.

Dee Dee needed to change from her uniform shirt and a shower would be good. She replied, "Sounds good. See you there." She said as Johnny pulled her hands closer and gave her a quick kiss before they got in their vehicles and headed off the parking lot.

One of the dispatchers turned to the other and said, "I guess what I've been hearing is true."

"What's that?" The other one asked.

The first replied, "I've got a friend that's a Candy Striper at Rampart. She said she had heard one of our dispatchers was nearly living with a Paramedic."

"Who?" The second dispatcher asked.

"From what I know, that was John Gage, a Paramedic from 51. He just picked up our newest dispatcher." The first spelled it out for her friend.

"Oh. Oh, Ok. I didn't know him." The second said. She had not worked at dispatch much longer than Dee Dee had.

5151515151515151

Dee Dee and Johnny made it back to her apartment. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'm going to grab a shower."

"Alright." Johnny said as he went to the kitchen for a cold drink. He was doing his best to behave himself, but after the night they had spent together at Big Bear he couldn't help that the thought of joining Dee Dee in the shower did cross his mind. By the time that Johnny got back in the living room he heard the shower cut off. Before he realized it Dee Dee was back from her shower. "Did you figure out where you want to go tonight?"

Dee Dee was brushing her hair as she said, "I thought maybe we could go out and grab a pizza then come back here."

Johnny liked her idea. He liked it a lot, "Well, lets go." He said as he picked his keys up off the end table.

515151515151515151

Chet had shower, shaved, dressed in blue jeans and his lucky bowling shirt. He hoped the shirt brought him luck in more ways than one tonight. He still couldn't figure out who Sandy was and why he had only taken her out once. He was ready to head out the door toward Rampart when he had an idea. Chet called Johnny's house and got no answer. He called Roy's again. "Hey Roy, ..."

"No, Chet. Johnny isn't here." Roy said before Chet could answer.

"Ok, I didn't figure he was. I know he's gave you Dee Dee's number." Chet began.

Roy frowned. Yes, he had the number, but he knew there was NO way Johnny would want Chet to have it.

"I won't even ask you for it. But, would you call there and see if he'll call me?" Chet asked.

Roy shook his head. He couldn't believe this. "Let me get this straight you want me to call Dee Dee's and ask Johnny to call you?"

Joann looked at Roy like he'd lost his mind.

Roy said, "Chet you don't even know if they went out tonight."

"Even better if they stayed home. Come on Roy be a Pal." Chet was nearly begging.

Roy sighed. He never understood how he got into the middle of this sort of stuff. "Alright. I'll call once."

Chet smiled. "Once is all I have time for. I got to leave for Rampart soon to meet Sandy. Sandy who ever she is."

"Alright. Give me a second." Roy fished out his wallet from his back pocket and found the piece of paper with Dee Dee's number on it.

Joann asked, "Roy what are you doing?"

"I'll explain it all to you in a minute." He said as he dialed the number. The phone rang several times but there was no answer. He dialed Chet back, "I tried. No answer."

"Ah, ... Man! Listen, thanks for trying Roy. I got to go." Chet said as he hung up the phone.

Roy turned to see Joann still waiting to hear what was going on. "First, write this number down where you know where it is. Johnny gave it to me and Cap the other day, just in case."

Joann replied, "Which means I'll needed it sooner or later."

"Let's hope for later but it's been awhile." Roy said.

Joann replied, "And there you go jinxing him. Just remember you work pretty close to our disaster magnet. Now, tell me about Chet."

Roy began, "Yeah, I know I work right beside him that's what gets me sometimes. They say lightening never stricks the same place twice but it always seems to hit Johnny before me. Anyway, Chet got a call from a girl he double dated with Johnny and someone awhile back. Johnny had ran into her at Rampart and was supposed to tell Chet 'Hello' for her. Well, we've been run ragged so he didn't get the message. She called Chet and all he knows is her first name. He's meeting her in a bit and can't place her at all."

Joann smiled, "How do those two manage the things they get into?"

Roy sighed, "I just wonder how they always get me in the middle of them too?"

515151515151515151

Shortly before 7 Chet pulled in the parking lot outside the Emergency entrance to Rampart hospital. He didn't see any blue Mustang or any Mustangs at all for that matter. As Chet leaned back against his ride all he could do was hope maybe she wouldn't show up. But, if she didn't show up he'd never know what he missed out on or who she was. He waited.

51515151 *********** 5151515151

Please review and again sorry for leaving off here but the chapter would have been too long otherwise.


	26. A Date to Remember or NOT?

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Looks like things may be getting back to 'normal' if there is such a thing here. Holidays are over, work is not as short staffed, I am not holding an officer position at the fire department, but still am the Senior Firefighter/EMT for the next couple years, so all that said I hope to have more time for 'me' which is good for getting some writing done!

51~~~~~~~~~~51

Chapter 26

Just before 7 o'clock, Chet saw a Mustang coming into the parking lot. It wasn't dark blue. It wasn't light blue. It wasn't even what he would have called silver or gray. Not that the car wasn't nice it just didn't stand out. Chet watched as it circled and pulled in near him.

Sandy had spotted Chet right away. She would know that ridiculous mustache anywhere. She pulled up close to where he was parked. Checked her hair, put on a smile and tried to look happy about going bowling. _'Bowling for Pete's sake!'_ she thought. Yes, it had been her idea, but it was only way she had known of to get the man to take her up on her offer of the date.

Chet couldn't see the lady through the dark tint on the car windows. When the car door opened, Chet found himself starring. He was trying his best to see his date so he could remember why he didn't ask her out for a second date. He couldn't figure out why if he had asked her out on a second date and she had turned him down that she would have called looking for him, then asked him out. Chet saw that she wasn't a red head, surely wasn't a blond, yet she wasn't a brunette either. He wouldn't say that her hair was short, but it wasn't long either. As Sandy stood up and began to straighten her clothes from the ride, Chet seen he was right. She was no 'dog'. She had a nice shapely body of about medium build. Chet watched her as she locked her car up and turned toward him. He remembered absolutely NOTHING about her. If he'd seen her on the streets he would have never even remembered ever speaking to her.

"Chet. There you are." Sandy tried to beam.

"Umm, yeah. That's me. Here, just like you said." Chet fumbled.

"So how on Earth have you been? It's been awhile." Sandy said.

"Awhile. Yeah, that it has." Chet had no idea how long awhile had been. "I've been good. You?"

"Oh fine, just fine. You know how it can be finishing up your training and getting your first good job. I've been here at Rampart a few months now." Sandy said.

That gave Chet no clues. Only added to his questions. Had she been taking classes when they went out? Was it before the classes? He was _almost_ positive that it hadn't been in the last few months that they had dated. "That's great. So, if you are ready to head out? We'll just head over to West Carson. There are a couple of bowling allies over there. If one is too crowed, there is another place a few blocks away. Since you suggested bowling I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Chet smiled.

"Sure. Yeah, alright. No, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed either. I remember how competitive you and your friend, Gage were. I just could never be that good." Sandy buttered Chet up.

"Well, don't worry about that the 'Master' here will take it easy on you." Chet said as he went to the passenger side and opened the door for Sandy to get in.

"Thanks. Chet." Sandy got in hoping that everyone in California suddenly had an urge to bowl. She surely did not. As they drove toward Carson, Sandy asked, "So how are all the guys?"

This was Chet's chance to talk about something he knew, "Well, Cap still great. He is always telling me and Marco that we should try the Engineer's test. It's not that we don't think that we could pass it or anything it's just we both like where we are. Most of the times the Engineer is on the outside looking in. We both like to be on the hoses and in the middle of the action. I've got to hand it to Stoker though he sure can make you respect 'his' engine. I was on a hose the other night at a fire and there was a couple guys from 88 over there. We had pulled a deuce and a half line and the three of us was on it. All of a sudden Hayes shut the line down. I asked what was wrong. He told me nothing other than he had to get a better grip on it. I had to laugh and tell him that Stoke **WILL** make you respect his rig. Their Engine is newer, but newer is not always better. Then there is Marco. He and his Mother have been trying to get his sister interested in a good guy, instead of the ones she has been dating. Somehow I get the feeling no one will ever suit the both of them."

Sandy smiled politely and tried not to look bored. "That's great, but what about your all's paramedics?"

"Oh, Johnny and Roy are good. But since you work at Rampart, you see them enough. They are helping do an EMT class. Seems after this one with the Doc's they will be able to teach on their own." Chet said.

Sandy smiled though it wasn't the answer she was fishing for. "That's great. But, I meant how are they doing? Not job related."

Chet frowned. He wasn't sure what she was asking or why. "They are fine. Sometimes we see each other off the job but mostly not so much. Johnny goes over to Roy and his wife, Joanne's, to hang out quiet a bit, like Marco and me do things together." He said neutrally.

Sandy smiled, "Well, I'd heard some rumors is all."

"Rumors? Do tell!" Chet said taking the bait and running with it. Rumors about anyone could be good, but if they were about his favorite pigeon that could be useful.

Sandy tried to do her best at acting totally innocent, "Well, it's just that I heard, ... Now you got to promise you won't repeat any of this or say where you got it."

Chet didn't have a problem there. He'd not repeat it or tell where it came from but he could use the information to maybe work to his advantage, "Oh, ... no I won't say a word! Cross my heart." At that statement he did indeed cross his heart.

"Ok, well if you promise not to tell. ... See it is ALL over the hospital that one of ya'll paramedics has been seen out of town with a woman and they were pretty sure it was for an, ... ummm,... over night trip." Sandy said.

Chet said automatically, "Well, Roy and Joanne have been married for years. But, now Johnny has been dating a lady awhile now."

"Oh, really? He has?" Sandy asked. "From what I gather I bet there was a lot of broken hearts at Rampart or is he still playing the field there, too?" Sandy baited Chet even farther.

Chet laughed, "Well, he sure better not be! Dixie McCall is Dee Dee's aunt!"

Well, that statement may just have been worth actually having to spend the evening in a bowling alley, Sandy thought. Chet had just confirmed what Sandy had been putting together from the bits of information she'd been getting at Rampart. "Really? And, she would approve of them going away for a weekend?"

Chet hadn't heard anything about a weekend trip. Surely Johnny couldn't have kept information like that a secret, in fact he wonder if Roy knew. "I'm not sure how Miss McCall would feel about it, but I haven't heard any of this at the station. When was this supposed to have happened?"

Trying to act unsure, Sandy said, "Last weekend, maybe the weekend before."

Chet thought back. The weekend before Johnny had taken an extra shift, but he had been off the last weekend before. Johnny had seemed in a really good mood what little he'd seen of him during the busy week they had just had. Come to think of it, Johnny had been no where to be found last weekend when he wanted the guys to get together to practice their bowling and Roy hadn't known where he was at. It had to have been last weekend!

5151515151515151

Across town, Johnny and Dee Dee had stopped at a local market for a six pack of Pepsi and a six pack of beer, then went to a take out Pizza place for a couple pizzas. They were back at the apartment just before seven and unknown to them only minutes after Chet's last attempt to call Johnny before meeting Sandy.

Johnny put the pizzas on the coffee table while Dee Dee put the drinks in the refrigerator. Johnny found that 'Escape from Alcatraz' was just about to come on. Everything else was re-runs so he left it on the movie.

Dee Dee brought in a couple paper plates, Johnny a beer and her a Pepsi in and joined Johnny on the couch to spend a quiet evening relaxing and watching TV since both had shifts that were busier than normal. They both took a piece of pizza and curled up to enjoy their time together.

Johnny reached for his beer and had just taken the lid off it when the radio on the table in the corner came to life, "Station 204 respond two car MVA, at the corner of Spruce Street and Oak Lane. Unknown injuries. Time out of page 19:45."

Dee Dee was already up and moving toward the radio as Johnny set his beer down, dropped his pizza back into his plate, turned off the TV and followed Dee Dee out the door. She was automatically heading toward her car.

Johnny said, "We can take mine."

"My gear is in here. Get in." Dee Dee said as she slide into the drivers seat.

Johnny got in the passenger side.

"If we hurry we can catch the Engine." Dee Dee said since she would get to the station before she got to the scene. She pulled into the station just as the Chief pulled in. Dee Dee opened the trunk, got her gear and headed into the station.

Johnny was already inside, "Chief want a couple extra hands on this call?"

"Sure. I never have enough help. Their should be extra gear in the jump seat." Chief Potter said.

Dee Dee took one of the jump seats and Johnny the other. Arnold would be the driver, while the Chief took the passenger side.

Arriving on scene they found a larger tractor trailer had clipped a pickup truck in an intersection. The impact had caused the pickup truck to roll onto it's top. A couple other members had shown up in their own vehicles as the Chief started making assignments. He knew Gage was a paramedic and Dee Dee was an EMT so they were assigned to check the patients. Dee Dee first checked the tractor trailer driver out. He was shaken up from the impact and concerned for the driver of the smaller truck. She got him to sit down and began to take his vitals. They were elevated but he was stable and had no obvious injuries.

Johnny had gone to the pick up. The driver was bleeding from the head from where the windshield had broken when the truck flipped. The way the truck was sitting, there was no way to get to the patient or get him out through the broken windshield. Johnny searched the borrowed turnout gear and found gloves and a spanner wrench. He put on the gloves, he used the spanner to break the side glass out of the truck to get to the patient, then he cleared the remaining glass with his gloved hands. Other than superficial cuts on the young man Johnny couldn't find any obvious injuries, Johnny asked one of the volunteers to get him a backboard and C-collar from the Engine. Once he had the needed equipment Johnny began to stabilize the patient. He and a couple other of the volunteers began to remove the patient from the wrecked truck. They almost had him out when the weight of the backboard shifted unexpectedly Johnny felt something sharp bite into his right hand. The only way to keep from dropping the patient was to lift his right hand back up. As Johnny reacted to keep his patient safe from additional injuries he knew that what every his hand was up against had injured right his hand. The trouble was he knew he was hurt but had not idea how bad, but he couldn't stop to check himself out right now either. They got the back boarded patient out of the truck and over to the Engine where Dee Dee was keeping her patient calm and monitoring him until the ambulance could arrive.

Dee Dee saw her patient's eyes go wide at the sight of the back boarded other patient. "You just relax, I know things look scary, but most of that equipment they have on him is more precaution than anything else."

After setting the backboard down, Johnny reached for the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. Johnny began taking the blood pressure like he had done thousands of times through out his years as a paramedic.

Dee Dee looked over at Johnny ready to write down the patient's vitals. As Johnny pumped up the blood pressure cuff, Dee Dee saw blood drip out of the glove that Johnny was still wearing. "Johnny?" she questioned.

"130 over 86, pulse 110, respirations 22." Johnny said automatically.

"Johnny are you alright?" Dee Dee asked as she glanced toward where the blood had dripped from the glove.

Johnny followed her look. He was sure he'd gotten cut but wasn't sure exactly bad it was. That drop of blood answered his question. It was bad enough. He nodded and tightly said, "Yeah." As he continued to assess his patient.

As luck would have it, there had only been one ambulance to send to this call for the two patients, so Johnny, Dee Dee and both patients were soon enroute to Rampart.

Dee Dee asked, "Now, are you going to let me check out your hand?"

Johnny was still wearing the glove and had his hand folded into a tight fist. "We're only a couple minutes out. It will wait."

51~~~~~~~~~~51

Thanks for reading and sticking around! Please review!


	27. Things Are About to Get Complicated!

Chapter 27

NOTE - I'm an EMT not a doctor and did what research I could do to find out about the treatment for Johnny's injury. If I'm not 100% correct, remember this is fiction, though I do try to make it as real as possible. Thanks for reading.

51515151515151515151

As Chet pulled into the bowling alley, he was pleasantly surprised to see that place he preferred didn't look busy at all for a Saturday night. "Hey, look. I was hoping this place wouldn't bee too crowded. It looks like we will nearly have the place to ourselves."

Sandy on the other hand had to try really hard not to groan at the relatively empty parking lot. She tried not to sound disappointed, "Lovely."

Chet grabbed his bowling bag then hurried around to open the door for Sandy. As she got out, Chet noticed she didn't have anything with her but a small purse, "You didn't leave your bowling bag in your car did you?"

Sandy was momentarily confused by the question, finally it dawned on her that in Chet's mind everyone owned a bowling bag and accessories, "Ummm, no, ... I don't bowl enough to have have my own stuff. I usually just get them here."

"Oh. Well, ok." Chet nodded, trying to hide his bewilderment that someone would rather use the bowling's stuff than to own there own. "We'll just go find us a lane, get you some shoes, pick out a ball and we'll be all set. How about I order us a nice big sausage pizza, too?"

Sandy would have rather had a salad or if she was going to get pizza it would have only had cheese on it, but she replied, "That's fine."

At the counter the man at the register said in a deep booming voice with a thick Irish accent, "Chet! Chet! Chet my boy! How have you been? I haven't seen you and your friends in a long while its nearly time to sign up for the new leagues."

Chet replied, "I know. I know. I was just tellin' the guys last weekend that we needed to get down here and get some practice in."

"You all know that 110 has been in here every night they been off for a month." The man said.

"Oh, man! That can't be good. I'll tell the guys." Chet said.

"So what can I do for you tonight?" the man asked.

Looking from Sandy back to the man, Chet replied, "We need an alley, a pair of shoes, one of your biggest sausage pizzas, and a pitcher of beer."

"What size shoes?" He asked.

Sandy said, "Eight and a Diet Pepsi."

Chet tried to hide his astonishment. He didn't know anyone who preferred Pepsi and DIET no less with their pizza instead of a beer. They headed over to an alley at the end near the counter. Chet said, "You can fill out the score sheet."

Sandy gave him a deer in the headlights look. She had no clue how to fill out the score sheets in bowling. The few times that she had been bowling in her life, she had been doing very good to just get the ball down the alley. "I wouldn't have the first clue how to keep score. I guess I'll just hope you are honest enough not to cheat me."

Chet was beginning to wonder just how this night was going to turn out.

5151515151

Johnny and Dee Dee went up the hallway with their patients still wearing their bunker gear. Dixie was the first to spot them coming up the hallway. She noticed that Johnny wasn't wearing his normal LA County gear. Being more concerned about the patients she went into business mode. "Put one in Four and the other in Two." Dixie said.

Johnny opened room two so the cot could be taken in, "Go with your patient." He said to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee hesitated before turning toward Treatment Four. "Alright, then I'm coming to check on you."

Dixie looked from her niece to Johnny, then followed Johnny into the treatment room with his patient. She noticed that Johnny was still wearing one leather fire glove on his right hand and that he had his hand clenched into a fist. It was enough information for her since she had dealt with Johnny so many times through the years. The patient was transferred to the hospital cot as Johnny gave Dixie and Dr. Brackett the his assessment. Dr. Brackett turned his attention to the patient, while Dixie started out of the room with Johnny, "What's up with the glove?"

"Well, ... you see, ... I, ..." Johnny began.

Dixie picked up her phone, "Dr. Morton to the Base Station. Dr. Morton to the Base Station."

"Morton? Ah, ... come on Dixie." Johnny whined.

"Joe and Kel are with the two patients you brought in." Dixie reasoned.

Johnny huffed, "I could have waited."

"It looks like you waited long enough." she indicated the blood on the leather glove.

Morton came down the hall as Dee Dee came up the hall. Johnny couldn't help get the feeling that he was about to be out numbered.

"Treatment Three." Dixie strongly suggested with a bit of a grin.

Johnny sighed and glanced at Dee Dee. He really hated being 'the patient'. "Coming?"

Dee Dee had heard bits and pieces from Roy and Dixie about how Johnny was a difficult patient. She figured she might as well get some first hand knowledge. "Sure."

In the treatment room, Morton asked, "What happened this time?"

Gage frowned then, replied, "We were taking the guy out of the vehicle on the backboard. It slipped. My hand was wedged against something. I'm pretty sure it's cut but I'm not sure how bad."

For the first time Dee Dee joined in, "It was bad enough that blood was dripping out when he took a blood pressure."

"Traitor." Johnny only half kidded as he slide the turnout coat off.

After getting a suture kit out, Dixie got some four by fours ready, "Let's get this glove off."

Johnny knew that the glove had soaked up or held enough blood that his entire hand felt wet, so this wasn't going to be pretty. As he pulled his hand out it was hard to tell at first where the cut was since his whole hand was covered in blood.

Dixie spotted the cut on the back on Johnny's hand which was still bleeding pretty good. She used the four by fours and put pressure on the cut.

After a couple of minutes controlling the bleeding, Morton moved over closer to get a good look at the laceration. The bleeding had slowed so Morton ordered, "Dix get X-ray up here to make sure there is nothing in that hand."

Dixie first handed him the saline and beta dine to clean the wound then called for X-ray.

"Doc is there any point in telling you that isn't necessary?" Johnny asked.

Morton crossed his arms, "How many times have you told me something wasn't needed and it was?"

"Forget I asked." Johnny said.

Dee Dee tried to hide her grin at Johnny obviously loosing the battle with the Doctor.

"Can you tell me if you cut your hand on glass or metal? Do you have any idea?" Morton asked.

Johnny replied. "Where we were at in the vehicle, I'd say it was likely metal."

"Are your tetanus shots up to date?" Morton asked.

"And then some. I think you all give me one at least every six months or so." Johnny exaggerated.

Dixie started out the door, "I'll check."

X-ray came in and took a portable X-ray of Johnny hand. Once Morton got the X-ray back he was satisfied there wasn't anything in the cut. After cleaning the laceration within an inch of it's life, Morton proceeded to put ten stitches across the back of Johnny's hand. None of which Johnny was a bit happy about.

Once he was done Dixie bandaged the hand, "You know the drill. Keep it clean, dry and covered. Come back in two days to be checked for signs of infection."

Johnny looked at her like she had two heads, "If there are signs of infection, I'll know before two days."

Dixie smiled, "I hate dealing with 'professional patients'."

Morton had pulled out his prescription pad to write a prescription for antibiotics. "Do you think you'll need anything for pain?"

"I'll live. I have Motrin at home, besides I go back on shift Monday." Johnny said.

Morton corrected as he took out his 'off work' slips, "You're coming back on Monday and we'll talk about going back on shift on Friday."

"Now, wait a second Doc, I got a 48 coming up Sunday." Johnny said knowing how hard those shifts were to cover.

"You **had** a 48 coming up. Gage where that cut is there is no way you can do the type rescues you could possibly be faced with and not tear out everyone of those stitches bending your hand." Morton argued.

Deep down Johnny knew that Morton was right, but he still was being stubborn, "Those shifts are murder to cover."

Morton replied, "Gage, you were hurt on the job, they will get over it."

Johnny shook his head, "No Doc, I wasn't hurt on the job."

"Gage you were on a rescue, you are in gear. What do you mean you aren't on a the job?" Morton asked.

Johnny explained, "I was at Dee Dee's when 204 got called out. I thought they might need the help, so I went too."

Morton looked at Dixie, both knowing that everything from the paperwork, billing to Johnny's time off from work just got complicated.

51515151515151515151

And as the title of this chapter says, things are about to get complicated! Please read and review! Thanks!


	28. Ouch! and the Headache to Follow!

Chapter 28

Note: I have tried to look up information for LA County Fire Department from the 1970's but I am having a hard time finding what I need. In the interest of getting some writing done instead of getting bogged down in research and red tape I'm writing this chapter (mainly the process that Johnny will go through at Rampart and with Captain Stanley) based on fiction.

51515151515151

Most of Johnny's visits to Rampart were usually work related and the County took care of those bills, so he usually didn't have to do much more than show up sick or hurt. Captain Stanley, the billing department at Rampart, and LA County Fire Department took care of the rest.

Johnny would live to regret his last statement.

Dixie said, "You know you're going to have to go up and seeing billing."

Going up to see billing wasn't what Johnny wanted to do right now, but he replied with a sigh and a shrug of the shoulder, "I hadn't even thought about that. Yeah, I guess I better."

"Just hold on a minute. You'll need to take them my paperwork." Dixie said as she finished out her part of the billing information then handed Johnny the paper.

Automatically he reached out with his right hand to find that with it being cut, numbed, and bandaged that he had made a bad choice. He frowned, changed his mind and his hand to the left one. Johnny looked to Dee Dee, "You can wait down here with Dix if you want, I shouldn't be long. They should have all my information in triplicate by now."

"Alright. Give me you coat. No sense in carrying it all over the place." Dee Dee offered.

Johnny replied, "Thanks."

After he walked down the hall toward the elevators, Dee Dee asked while holding both turn out coats, "I thought you said he was a lousy patient. He wasn't that bad."

Dixie rolled her eyes, "He must have been on his best behavior because you were in there. Coffee?"

"Sure." Dee Dee found an empty place to lay both the coats and took the offered cup.

Dixie asked, "So?"

"So?" Dee Dee questioned her aunt back.

Dixie raised her eyebrows a couple of times, "How are you two doing?"

"Good." Was Dee Dee's simple answer, then she added, "With the way both our shifts run, then with call in's, the EMT class, and now this, it seems that there are times that we talk more on the radio or professionally than we do in person."

"I tried to tell, ... " Dixie had already began.

Dee Dee cut her short, "I wasn't really complaining, just commenting that sometimes things get a lot hetic, but at least when the phone rings telling me to come in at 4 am he does understand, because he got the same call the night or so before."

Before Dixie could respond she was called away. Unfortunately, Dixie understood exactly what Dee Dee was talking about. It was all too familiar to her and Kel's relationship, if you could call it that. Most of the time Dixie wasn't sure herself exactly how to explain just what her and Brackett shared outside of Rampart.

515151515151

A couple hours later Johnny found himself standing in Dee Dee's living room waiting for Captain Stanley to pick up the phone for a conversation that Johnny had been dreading since leaving Morton.

"Captain Stanley." Hank answered professionally.

"Cap, this is Johnny. I really hate to call this late and all, ... but, ..." Johnny began.

Hank replied, "It's alright, Johnny. What's up?"

Johnny took a deep breath, then began, "I know this is really short notice and all on a 48 hour shift, but, ..."

"But, what, ... John?" Stanley asked in a much more formal tone that the conversation had started out.

"I'm not going to be able to come in for my scheduled 48 hours shift tomorrow." Johnny said.

Hank noted that Johnny sounded alright. He didn't sound as if he were sick. "John, you do know that you are required to have a doctors excuse for anything over eight hours."

Johnny looked at from his bandaged hand to the excuse Mortin had signed for him, "That is taken care of, Cap."

Hank prided himself on not just having a professional relationship with his men, but a personal one also, "Alright. What is wrong Johnny? Is there anything that the guys of myself can do?"

Johnny gave a sideways grin to the phone that he was speaking into, "No Cap, I'll be fine. I just cut my hand pretty badly. Dr. Mortin has me off at least until I see him on Monday."

Stanley felt bad for his man, but knew how hard he would be to replace. What bothered him more was that Johnny was the ultimate 'bad patient'. _'What had he done to get his hand that injured and yet already been seen in the emergency room before he called anyone?'_ Hank wondered, then voiced, "Don't tell me you were working on the Rover again?"

Johnny half wished that had been the case. "No, Cap it wasn't the Rover."

"Then what on Earth could you have gotten into to get hurt that badly?" Stanley asked.

Here is was, time for the truth, ... Johnny paused before replying, "I was at Dee Dee's when 204 got called out for an accident. I thought maybe they could use a hand so I went with her to the station and responded with them to a wreck. My hand got cut pretty badly getting the patient out."

Suddenly Hank was feeling a headache coming on. "John who authorized you to roll with them?"

Johnny replied honestly, "I asked Chief Potter if he needed me at the station."

"Alright, that at least is a start. Look I'll get the shift covered, just come on in first thing in the morning and we'll get all the paperwork started." Stanley advised.

Johnny had really looked forward to sleeping in since being told that he wasn't going to be allowed to work. He asked, "Paperwork?"

"Well, I know you don't want to miss at least 48 hours of work without pay. Surely, you know it can't be turned in on the County compensation, so, ... we'll have to get up with Chief Potter and turn it in on 204's compensation for the hospital bill and then we'll have to run either sick time or vacation time through payroll so that you get paid for your time off." Johnny now knew why he had never wanted that white helmet the Chiefs wore.

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you then. Thanks Cap." Johnny said.

"Just keep that hand clean and get it healed so you can get back to work." Stanley advised.

Johnny grinned at the phone, "Yeah, right Cap."

5151515151515151

Sorry this chapter is so short but it seemed like a good place to end. Please review as encouragement for a faster / longer update! Thanks for reading!


	29. Red Tape

Thanks to all who are following and especially those who take the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

010101010101010101

Chapter 29 (Friday night)

By now Dee Dee had warmed up the pizza and had gotten a cold beer each from the refrigerator. "Everything alright?" she asked as she seen Johnny hang up the phone.

"Yeah, I guess. Cap's got to fill a 48 on short notice and I 'get' to meet him at the station in the morning to start the paperwork. It's times like this that I realize just why I don't ever want to be handed that white hat." Johnny complained.

Dee Dee leaned over and kissed Johnny, "I'm sorry I got you into all this."

Johnny gave her a slight smile, "I thought it was me that volunteered once we got to the station."

"So what do you think will happen?" Dee Dee asked.

Johnny looked at his bandaged hand, "I'll go meet Cap in the morning. He'll call Chief Potter and they will get things worked out."

"That sounds easy enough." Dee Dee said, then added, "So why are you frowning?"

"Because some where in there, one way or another, I'm gonna get chewed out." Johnny said confidently.

Dee Dee frowned back, "Why?"

"That's what I haven't figured out yet." Johnny said.

5151515151515151 (Sat morning.)

Johnny drove around Station 51 a few minutes before eight, only to find Cap's vehicle already in the lot. Johnny grumbled out loud in his land rover before parking and making his way in the back door of the station.

As Johnny entered the station Dwyer came out of the locker room heading for the kitchen, "Gage? You're not on today. Why are you here so early."

Johnny lifted his bandaged hand and replied as they were about to enter the kitchen, "It's a long story."

Captain Stanley looked up from his coffee, "Morning, John." He then turned toward the C shift's Captain, "Can I borrow your office awhile?"

"My office is your office, Hank." The man said.

Once in the office of the station, that all three Captains shared. Captain Stanley said, "Clock in."

Johnny grimaced. That statement told him two things: One, it was official. Two, they may be there awhile.

After both had clocked in, Captain Stanley said, "Alright, now sit down and tell me what happened."

Johnny went through the whole thing about being at Dee Dee's when the tones dropped, going to the station with her, offering his assistance to Chief Potter, the accident scene, and how he had gotten hurt.

Captain Stanley leaned the chair back with his hands behind his head in thought before he asked, "Does Chief Potter know that you got hurt?" This was a question that he had a feeling that he already knew the answer to, but wanted to hear the answer for himself.

Johnny looked at his hand then the floor before looking back at his Captain, "No." He said quietly.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who gets to find out that you hurt on a scene the day after!" Captain Stanley flipped the roll-a-dex to Station 204's information.

Johnny grimaced at Cap's remark as he watched him dial the phone.

"Chief Potter, Captain Stanley." Hank said since this was an official call.

Chief Potter replied, "Yes, Captain. What can I do for you?"

Taking in a deep breath, Hank began, "I believe you responded on a motor vehicle crash yesterday evening. One of my men offered to go along?"

"That he did, and I'll tell you he was a big help to us. If he hadn't been with us, I would have had to call for a Squad for sure." Chief Potter said.

"Well, I'm glad that he was able to help you." Captain Stanley said.

"But?" Chief Potter heard what Hank had not said.

Hank smiled briefly at the phone before he continued, "Yes, well, the is a 'but' there. You see Gage here is known for being sort of an accident waiting to happen. Then, when something does happen he has a tendency to down play it."

Johnny frowned at his Captain's choice of wording.

"Captain Stanley I'm not sure that I'm following you here." Chief Potter said.

"It seems that not only did Gage get hurt on your scene yesterday, but he failed to tell you that he was hurt." Hank said spelling things out clearly.

"Hurt?" Chief Potter said in surprise, "I hope it is nothing serious."

Hank heard the surprise in the Chief's voice. The man didn't have a clue that Johnny had gotten hurt. "Thanks, for your concern. No, it isn't anything serious, however, he did have to been seen in the Emergency Room at Rampart last night. He had to get a few stitches and the Doctor has him off at least for the next 48 hour shift he was scheduled to work."

"Well, I'll have to contact him to get the compensation forms sent in." Chief Potter replied.

Stanley smiled. He was glad that this Chief was on the same page as he was. "As a matter of fact he is here in my office at Station 51 now."

"Alright, if you both are going to be there awhile, I'll get a new roster with Gage on it typed up and grab my forms and be right over." Chief Potter said.

"Thanks, Chief. We'll be here. It looks like I have a schedule to fix." Stanley said.

"See you both in awhile." Potter said.

"Alright, Gage, Chief Potter is on his way over. Hand me that schedule and while you are at it is there anyone else that owes you any favors?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Bellingham. I covered for him a few weeks ago." Johnny said.

Hank looked at the schedule for the other paramedics in the county. "No dice, he's working 110's." After studying the schedule a few minutes, Stanley reached for the phone and dialed a number. "Brice this is Hank Stanley."

"Captain Stanley, yes Sir." Brice answered formerly.

Holding in the sigh he felt, Hank said, "I have a 48 hour shift open starting at midnight Sunday into Monday. Are you available?"

Brice thought for a minute. He wasn't scheduled any hours until much later in the week. "I'm not working until later this week so yes I'm free."

"Great. I'll see you at midnight Monday." Stanley said.

"Just one thing Captain Stanley. Who am I working with?" Brice asked hoping that it would not be with John Gage.

Captain Stanley replied, "You'll be working with Roy DeSoto."

"Alright, then, I'll see you then. I should be there by eleven. I hate to be late. That should give me enough time to get the Squad in order for the shift." Brice replied.

"Right." Hank grimaced as he hung up the phone.

"Brice? You had to call Brice first right? Roy will hang me! Not to mention what the others will do." Johnny whined.

"Well, he said he'd be here, which is what I need him to do. But, he plans to be here about eleven to get the Squad in order for the shift." Stanley frowned along with Johnny at that remark.

By noon the shift was covered, the compensation forms filled out, and Johnny was cleared for sick leave until Morton released him.

Dee Dee was just getting ready to put the last load of laundry in the washer as Johnny knocked on her door. Answering the door, she asked, "Hey, how's the hand?"

"It's good, Cap made sure I got it dressed while I was at the station. No infection, so it should be alright in a few days." Johnny said as he put his injured arm around her waist as they headed to the living room.

"Did Captain Stanley get your shift covered?" Dee Dee asked.

Johnny replied, "Yeah, I should probably call Roy and warn him. Brice is taking the whole shift."

Dee Dee had heard of Craig Brice but other than dealing with him on the radio, she hadn't met him, "Isn't he the one, ..."

"The 'walking rule book', Mr. Perfect himself." Johnny said.

"Is he really that bad? I know he can be a pain on the radio at times." Dee Dee said.

Johnny replied, "He's worse in person. He alphabetized the drugs in the drug box, he insists on locking the compartment doors on the Squad. Roy and the guys won't be happy about me not being there."

"So call him. I have another load of laundry to put in then I'll fix us something for lunch." Dee Dee said as she got back up from the couch. As an after thought Dee Dee asked, "Is your bag still in the land rover?" She knew that he'd likely tossed it in the back after his last shift and forgotten all about it.

Johnny had reached for the phone, but stopped. "Yeah, it's out there why?'

"Go get it and I'll throw your stuff in next." Dee Dee said.

Johnny smiled it wasn't often he had someone offer to do his laundry, "That's alright, I'll get it when I find out when Morton is going to let me go back to work. Besides you don't want it to smell like Smokey the Bear has been here do you?"

Dee Dee grinned widely, "I think Smokey the Bear is kind of cute and cuddly."

"You do, do you?" Johnny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure I do." Dee Dee said as she gave him a playful kiss. "Now, go get your bag or you will be rushing to get ready when Doc does release you. Besides, you don't need to try to be doing laundry with that hand, either."

Part of him knew Dee Dee was right, but most women would complain about smell and grim of some of his uniforms. "Alright, but I did warn you."

"I have been warned, now go!" Dee Dee insisted.

A few minutes later Johnny brought his bag into the laundry area of the apartment, "I think you should be able to get it all in one load."

Dee Dee resisted shaking her head at the bachelor in front of her, "Go call Roy. I'll be there in a little while."

Johnny went to the phone on the bar in the kitchen. When Joanne answered Johnny chatted with her a few minutes before asking for Roy.

"Is everything alright, Johnny?" She asked.

Johnny replied, "Yes, just wanted to run something by him."

"Alright." Joanne said as she stepped out the back door and called Roy to the phone. "Roy, phone for you. It's Johnny."

"Oh good, I just tried to call him a few minutes ago." Roy said as he picked up the receiver, "Johnny, I just tried to call you. I guess you couldn't get to the phone while it was ringing."

Johnny replied, "Well, no, I actually didn't hear the phone ring because I'm not at home."

"Oh, ok. I figured you heard the phone ring and figured it was me." Roy explained.

Johnny grinned, "Nope, I just must be psychic."

Roy couldn't resist, "So why was I calling if you are psychic?"

"Hey, I said I was psychic, not a mind reader." Johnny replied.

Roy rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Why me Lord?"

Johnny huffed, "I heard that!"

"Good!" Roy said. "I take it if you are not home that you are at Dee Dee's. Do you two have anything special planned this afternoon?"

"Umm, no, not really." Johnny said as he reached in the refrigerator for a Coke.

Roy replied, "Good then why don't you two come over for awhile. Jo's about fix sandwiches for lunch and then we can BBQ out this evening when it gets cooler. I was also wanting to go over the information for classes this week."

It sounded good to Johnny, but instead of accepting before he talked with Dee Dee he found himself doing what he'd ribbed Roy about doing countless times, "Hang on a sec." He covered the phone and said to Dee Dee, "Roy wanted to know if we wanted to come over for sandwiches, then BBQ out later."

Dee Dee replied, "Let me fold these towels. I'll let your uniforms soak while we are gone. I just need to change and I'll be ready."

Johnny took in the view of her white shorts and top. She looked fine to him. "Alright, but look look fine to me."

"I do not! I've been doing house work in these all day." Dee Dee replied.

Johnny shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy. I'll tell them we'll be over soon."

Roy wasn't sure that he was talking to his partner of several years when Johnny obviously put him on hold to ask Dee Dee about coming over. Finally Roy heard Johnny pick back up.

"We'll be over in a little while, then I can talk to you about what I was calling to tell you." Johnny added.

"Was it anything important?" Roy asked.

"Nothing that can't wait until I get there." Johnny said and added. "Talk to you in awhile."

010101010101010101

Let me know what you thought. Thanks again for reading!


	30. Injuries and Rumors

Chapter 30 (Sat afternoon)

Johnny and Dee Dee pulled up behind Roy's pickup parked out in the driveway. Before he could get out of the Landrover Jenny and Chris were at his door.

"Hey Uncle Johnny, you got to come see my new game." Chris said.

Jennifer was beaming until she saw that lady with her Uncle Johnny again. She couldn't stop her bottom lip from sticking out as Johnny reached down to pick her up with his good hand.

"How's my girl?" Johnny asked.

That's when Jennifer seen the bandage on his other hand, "You got a boo boo."

Chris looked his Uncle Johnny over and seen what had got Jenny's attention. He broke and ran for the house yelling, "Dad, Uncle Johnny is hurt again!"

Roy had heard Johnny pull in. He hadn't been there a full minute yet,_ 'How could he have gotten hurt already?' _Roy thought as he was now up and heading toward the driveway. "Johnny what did you do? Are you alright?"

Dee Dee had came around to Johnny's side of the Rover, when she heard Roy.

Johnny frowned as he say his partner coming toward him in full paramedic mode. He held his free hand up, "Roy, I'm fine."

When Roy saw the bandage two things entered his mind: One - What ever happened had not just happened. Two - Someone, either Johnny himself or someone else, had treated whatever he'd managed to do. Now that Roy's heart had began to pump blood again, he looked a bit less worried, "What did you do?" He asked again.

Johnny frowned a bit before replying, "That's what I called to tell you about, but I figured I'd tell you after I got here. I just didn't figure it happening out here in the driveway."

Roy looked at Dee Dee, who added, "Doctor Morton's already seen him."

Roy let out a sigh of relief as Johnny put his injured hand around Dee Dee while being careful to not hit the injury. Roy noted the guarded movement, but said, "Alright then let's go on around back, Joann should have things about ready."

As soon as the kids were settled, Johnny told Roy about hurting his hand and that he'd be working with Brice when he went back to work for at least the next shift. As expected, Roy was 'thrilled' to hear he was working with the walking rulebook himself. "I swear, I tried to get Cap to call anyone else but everyone else was already working."

Roy nodded, "It's alright, I'm just glad you're alright and that Cap and Chief Potter got things lined out for you."

Johnny replied, "Yeah, well, I'm still waiting on the other shoe to fall, with everything that was going on and Chief Potter there, Cap didn't get a chance to chew me out, yet."

Joann was thinking like Dee Dee had been earlier, "Why would Hank chew you out?"

Johnny again frowned, "I haven't figured that out exactly, but trust me on this. I'm hurt, Cap had to re-arrange the schedule, I'm getting chewed out for something."

As the evening wound down, Johnny and Dee Dee headed back to her apartment. Johnny asked, "So when do you work again?"

"Monday, the eight to four shift." Dee Dee replied. "You aren't going home tonight are you?"

Johnny gave her his famous smile, "I figured I would, unless of course you convince me not to."

Dee Dee stuck out her lip in protest, then smiled impishly as she bit her lower lip, "Johnny, you can get hurt walking up right. You are already hurt, surely you need someone around to keep you from re-hurting that hand, besides you can't very well dress it yourself."

Johnny knew full well that his hand had already been dressed at the station and also knew that he'd taken care of himself when he was hurt far worse, but this was a battle he was more than willing to loose, "I think you are absolutely right, Ms. McCall."

5151515151515151

Sandy came down the hall and spotted her fellow Candy Striper, "Hey Kim, join me for lunch?"

Kim had purposely been trying to not be too friendly with Sandy since the last time Sandy had talked her into going for a bite to eat and had sat just across from Nurse McCall, Doctor Brackett, the two Paramedics helping with the EMT class and the girl that according to Sandy was Nurse McCall's niece. Kim just couldn't think fast enough to come up with a reason not to join the other woman for lunch, so she replied, "Ok, sure."

Once they had their lunches and were seated, Sandy saw Erin also coming in to the dining room and waved her over, "Come on over after you get your lunch."

Kim gave her a look that begged the other woman to join them.

Erin replied, "Yeah, Ok, I'll just be a second." Erin too wasn't really happy about joining Sandy, but her and Kim had been doing things a lot together lately.

Once the three were seated, Sandy took a bite of her sandwich and started the conversation rolling, "I went out with Chet Kelly from Station 51 last night and you are never going to guess what I found out."

Erin wasn't really interested but took the bait and replied, "What's that?"

"John Gage has been dating Ms. McCall's niece!" Sandy said, then after a short pause she added, "According to Chet, Gage worked some overtime the weekend before last, but said he couldn't find him at all last weekend. Also, his partner didn't know where to reach him, ... SOooo, ... that means they went out of town last weekend. I also heard Gage was seen in the Emergency Room last night and Ms. McCall's niece was with him."

Erin and Kim had been sitting where they could see entrance of the dining room but neither had been able to get Sandy's attention to try and warn her. Both were caught like a deer in the headlights as Nurse McCall walked over to their table.

Dixie had seen several of the Candy Stripers sitting at a table for lunch when she entered the dining hall. Since she had just made some major changes to their schedules, she figured it would be a good time to remind them to check the schedule before they left for home. As she approached the girls she heard one saying, _", ... that means they went out of town last weekend. I also heard Gage was seen in the Emergency Room last night and Ms. McCall's niece was with him." _Dixie cleared her throat to get the ladies attention then added, ... "I'm not sure what I just walked in on, but I'd like to see you three in the lounge in ten minutes."

Kim swore to herself.

Erin would have liked to have crawled under the table.

Sandy, well she didn't see a problem, and nodded 'yes' as she said, "Ok."

After Ms. McCall left the table, Erin and Kim groaned. Kim said, "Oh, man, see I told you not to be talking about people you don't know."

Sandy frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Kim layed it out for her, "Surely Ms. McCall heard you talking and thinks we were all talking about her niece. I told you it wasn't a good idea to talk about your supervisor's family."

"Hey, it wasn't me out of town with a paramedic. I can't help certain people's family are rather shameless." Sandy said.

"If I were you, I'd not say that around Ms. McCall, that is if you want to keep your job." Kim said knowingly.

5151515151515151

Ten minutes later in the lounge, Dixie McCall was about to go on the war path when the three Candy Stripes arrived. "Ladies, have a seat." Dixie paused until they were seated, which had not been an option. "Now, first of all I want to talk to you about Patient Confidentiality. When a patient comes here they have certain rights and we, ALL of us, have responsibilities to each and every patient we see, be it a stranger, a fellow employee, your brother, or any LA County Fireman or Paramedic. Is that clear?"

Erin and Kim quickly responded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Sandy took a bit longer to reply, "Yes, Ma'am."

Dixie noted that Sandy had been the one talking when she had walked up and was now slower to respond. Continuing, "Secondly, I know how the gossip mill works around here. I don't like it at all, but I know how it works. John Gage has been talked about here since before he became a Paramedic, and now that he is a Paramedic working out of here, rumors have more than once ran wild with tales involving him. Johnny Gage is a good sport most of the time, but he is also a friend of mine. What he does in his private life, meaning, ... anything outside of here or not job related while here, is his own personal business. You can ask most of the nurses here, many have been in your shoes, not only about John Gage but others - I will not have my nurses or anyone of my employees involved in the petty gossip here. If I catch you again, I will handle it formally and request your dismissal. Is that clear?"

Erin and Kim were more than clear on the matter, **"Yes, Ma'am."**

Again, Sandy was a bit too slow to reply.

Dixie made another mental note before she finished, "Now, as for my niece. As far as I know, none of you know her, since she just recently moved here from out of state. But if you have a problem with what she is doing, you can come to me at any time and tell me about your concerns. Then, I'll gladly introduce you to her, so you can tell her about it face to face. See my family is MY private life outside of here. Got it?"

Again, Kim and Erin answered quickly, "Yes, Ma'am."

Sandy held her response.

Dixie looked from one to the other of the young women, then spoke to Kim and Erin, "You two can go for now, I'll finish this with you both later."

Erin and Kim wasted no time clearing out of the lounge on their way to find something, anything to look busy doing.

Dixie then said to Sandy, "I take it you aren't clear on what I've just said?"

"Well, I hear you, and I understand it." Sandy said.

"But, you don't agree with it?" Dixie asked.

Sandy replied, "No, I don't. I can't tell you how many rumors I've heard about people here and just because I happened to be talking about your niece and her lover, who just happens to work out of here, ... you have a problem with it. I think it is just because you have a problem with your niece sharing a room over night with John Gage."

Neither woman had heard the lounge door open only seconds before or see who had walked in, ...

515151515151515151

Thanks for reading and sticking around for the ride, also special to those who have reviewed and PM'd along the way to encourage me to continue this story along.

Real life has gotten a bit back to a 'normal' if any one can have a normal life, so I hope to post more often in the future. All reviews for any chapters welcome, so I know what parts you liked even if you are just joining the story.


	31. New Developements!

TO: Guest 12/3/12, chapter 30; Opus7 5/12/12, chapter 28; puh-lease 5/11/12, chapter 1 - If you don't choose to read my story then don't. If you are reading great, but if the only thing you can say is 'bad' and not liking that it has taken me this long to write it, then I'd rather you just didn't read it.

I write for the enjoyment of writing and to hopefully give a reader a place to get away from the day to day stresses of life. I have gotten more views, favs, and alerts on this story than anything I've worked on. I also have received many encouraging PM's to continue this story. I understand that several of you may not wish to start it, or finish it, but there are far more who still continue to read and it's for them as well as myself that I will continue it.

This is a story written for enjoyment, not for pay or any other benefits other than the reviews that I get, so if my family, friends, real life job, and volunteering to help others sometimes get in the way of my writing, I'm sorry, but I do know where this story is heading and plan to get it there. I hope those of you who have been following along will continue to do so.

**A historical note:** As for the 911 dispatching, I suggest if you are interested enough that you search / 911 / history / or just search 911 history or timeline. "Jan. 12, 1968 - AT&T announced their designation of 911 as a universal emergency number at a press conference in the Washington (DC) office of Indiana Rep. Ed Roush, who had championed for Congressional support for "one number." AT&T's plan affected **only** the Bell companies, and not any of the independent telephone companies. Up to this point, the number "911" wasn't mentioned in any literature, and apparently wasn't identified until the press conference. In fact, a Wall Street Journal article written the day before the press conference didn't mention "911" as the number that AT&T selected." The first call was made 35 days later on 2 p.m., Friday, Feb. 16, 1968. March, 1970 - The first California 911 system was installed in the city of **Gustine** in Merced County, in the state's central valley. Bottom line, it is feasible for all those calls 51 answered from LA Dispatch that Sam sent them out on were 911 calls.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

5151515151515151515151 (Sat afternoon)

Chapter 31

Doctor Brackett had seen two Candy Stripers heading for what looked like high ground just before he got to the lounge door. As he opened the door he had heard Dixie's voice asking, _"But, you don't agree with it?"_ followed by another voice replying, _"No, I don't. I can't tell you how many rumors I've heard about people here and just because I happened to be talking about your niece and her lover, who just happens to work out of here, ... you have a problem with it. I think it is just because you have a problem with your niece sharing a room over night with John Gage."_

Before Dixie could open her mouth to chew the Candy Striper to bits, she heard a voice behind her.

"Ladies, ... is there a problem here?" Doctor Brackett asked in his no non-sense tone.

As Dixie turned to the familiar voice, she had to bite her tongue to keep from calling Doctor Brackett 'Kel', "Yes, ... Doctor Brackett, ... it seems that Ms. Morgan here has a problem with patient confidentiality. Not only has she been talking about one of our patients to other employees, but has also been talking about just who they were here with."

Sandy jumped to her own defense, "Doctor Brackett, she is only pissed at me because I was talking about her niece being here with a patient. I can't help who her niece decides to share a room with or that half the hospital knows about it."

"Miss Morgan, ... first of all I will not tolerate our patients being talked about in less than a professional manner. Their personal lives are just that, ... personal, even if, and especally if those patients are employees here. I expect, and will settle for nothing less, that professionalism from my doctors and nurses. Just like Ms. McCall expects professionalism from her nurses and you Candy Stripers. If Ms. McCall wants to put this incident on paper I will back a hundred percent of the way." Dr. Brackett looked at Dixie to see what her opinion was.

Dixie was tempted, very tempted to go ahead and put the matter on paper and handle it officially, but she knew Miss Morgan was good at her job, they were short handed in the nursing staff and the Candy Stripers did fill a gap for the patients, so in the patients best interest she decided to bite the bullet this time and reply, "No, Doctor Brackett, I'm good with just a verbal warning this time. I will document it and get you a copy for both your and Ms. Morgan's files. A verbal warning stays in your file for six months, if there are no further incidents it will be removed. You can consider yourself on step one of our disciplinary policy. I suggest you read that policy Miss Morgan. You can go now." Dixie could only hope there would not be a next incident with Miss Morgan, but her gut feeling told her otherwise.

Sandy couldn't believe her ears as she looked from Nurse McCall to Dr. Brackett. Both had a very serious expression on their faces, but Sandy still didn't think that she had done anything that bad. She had heard other talk about who various employees were dating and even a few who were stepping out on their spouses. What Sandy didn't realize was that due to Johnny having been a patient at Rampart, she had just went beyond the rumor mill gossip and was now bordering on a violation of patient confidentiality.

5151515151515151

Dee Dee had put the last of her laundry up that she had folded before going to Roy and Joanne's. When she came into the living room she noticed Johnny was digging around in his duffel bag, "Looking something?"

Johnny held up his EMT book in his good hand, "I need to look at the next couple of chapters before class on Tuesday and if memory services me right someone else has some reading to do too."

Studying for EMT class wasn't exactly how Dee Dee thought the evening would go, but Johnny was right. Most of what was in those chapters would be most of what was different here in California. "It seems like you know my teacher very well."

Johnny gave Dee Dee a grin as she got her book and cuddled on the couch with him. "At least if you have any questions you don't have to wait until Tuesday to ask them."

"That is true." Dee Dee said.

5151515151515151

Once again Chet was trying to get in touch with the guys to get in some bowling practice. So far he'd called Johnny's and got no answer. Chet remembered the conversation with Sandy last night about Johnny and Dee Dee. He had to wonder if his favorite pigeon was holding out on him.

Next he called Roy, "Roy, I was calling to see if you all wanted to get together tonight and bowl a few games?"

Roy looked at the clock. It was nearly the kids bed time and he was tired from having company most of the day. "Chet, it's nearly time to put the kids to bed."

"It's not going to be my fault if 110's stomp us." Chet replied.

"Who else have you got going?" Roy asked as he was forced to consider going out at this hour.

Chet said, "I called Johnny's and didn't get an answer, so I figured I'd try your house and maybe he would be there too."

"You just missed them." Roy said as he kicked himself as the last word came out of his mouth.

"Them?" Chet questioned.

Roy knew Chet would be all over his statement. He sighed and began, "Yes, Johnny and Dee Dee left here awhile ago." Then Roy thought about Johnny's injured hand. "Chet, Johnny isn't going to be able to bowl this weekend anyway."

"Not bowl. Ah, man, why not?" Chet asked.

Roy hoped this would get Chet's mind off Johnny and Dee Dee, "He cut his hand and has stitches. Morton has him off work at least until Monday."

"Ah, man! That's a load of crap." Chet fussed, "I'm telling you I talked to Joe at the bowling alley last night. He said 110 has been there every off night for a month and I can't get you guys together to bowl one game." Chet continued.

Roy said, "Yeah, well, we'll try next week. Johnny's hand should be good by then. We'll see when Morton releases him this week and plan something at the station."

"Yeah, well, alright. Night Roy." Chet said disappointed. He looked at the clock, it was still early as far as Chet was concerned. Maybe he'd just head out and bowl a couple games himself. Who knew maybe he'd meet up with someone who seemed to enjoy the game a bit more than Sandy had last night. "If you change your mind, come on out, I think I'm going to try my luck at a couple games."

Roy replied, "Thanks for the invitation, but don't hold your breath."

"Great. OK. Night Roy. See ya tomorrow night." Chet said.

515151515151515151

Study time had been more productive than Johnny or Dee Dee had figured that it would. Dee Dee had found several questions that Johnny was able to explain for her. He had also found several interesting things in the upcoming chapters to bring up to her. In fact, he managed to add a couple of 'been there, done that' stories for her including the rescues at the tunnel collapse the night the Townsend Act had passed. Doctor Brackett had given them the go ahead to treat the patients, even before he knew the bill had passed.

"You mean he didn't know it had passed and gave you the go ahead?" Dee Dee asked.

"That's right. He didn't even know if the bill would pass but he knew he'd spoke on it's behalf." John said with a grin, "I guess its a good thing he was right."

"I guess so." Dee Dee said.

Johnny had already closed his book, "So, have you had enough studying for tonight?"

Dee Dee grinned, "What do you have in mind, Mr. Gage?"

Johnny just grinned and took her by the hand with his good hand, "Come on and I'll show you."

Forgetting everything else, Johnny and Dee Dee headed to the bedroom of her apartment.

51515151515151515151

Chet had found nothing to hold his interest for long at the bowling alley, so he decided to take the long way home instead of just going straight home to an empty apartment. As Chet passed a parking lot for an apartment complex he couldn't help but do a double take. He knew that Rover and it was parked beside a familiar car that Chet was sure was Dee Dee's. Chet checked the time. It was far later than most normal dates lasted.

After driving around for another hour or so, Chet was in Johnny's neighborhood and decided to make a quick pass through the parking lot. If Johnny was home, he might just stop in if the lights were on. Chet was more than just a bit surprised that Johnny wasn't home yet when he saw the Rover not in it's normal place and no lights on anywhere in Johnny's apartment.

As Chet drove around heading basically toward home, but he had not taken a direct route, he noticed he was only a block away from where he was sure he spotted Johnny's Rover earlier. He was too close not to make another pass by the parking lot. Once again he saw the familiar Rover parked in the same spot. Checking the clock it was nearly two in the morning. One thing he knew for sure, if that was indeed Johnny's Rover, like he was almost sure it was, then Johnny was not going anywhere else tonight. Chet smiled broadly, his pigeon had been holding out on him. Now he had enough ammunition to box Johnny in a corner. Chet smiled broadly as he headed toward his apartment.

515151515151515151

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of the chapter's story line.


	32. Getting Comfy!

I tried to get this posted before the end of January, but the more I wrote the more the characters talked to me so he's an extra long chapter to make up for being late posting. In fact it looks like you are getting two chapters worth in one post! Enjoy! Thanks for all the nice comments.

515151515151515151

Chapter 32 (Sunday night)

Chet picked up his duffel bag and headed out of his apartment. He'd tried to call Johnny's place a couple times on Sunday to check on his hand. Or at least that was what Chet told himself. There had been no answer even a few minutes ago when he'd last tried to call.

Once on his way, Chet seen that he was near the apartments where he thought he notice Johnny's Rover last night. He checked his watch for the time. That was one good thing about going in at midnight on a Sunday night, there wasn't much traffic. Chet took a left at the light for a quick detour. Sure enough, sitting right where he'd seen it last night was the same Rover. In fact it looked like it may not have been moved since the night before.

51515151515151

Just as the late night news was going off, Dee Dee said, "I better go grab a shower and get things ready for work in the morning."

Johnny sighed, "Yeah, I just wished I were heading to work tomorrow too."

"Well, I for one am kind of glad you got a couple days off or else you would be leaving soon for tomorrow's shift." Dee Dee said as she gave Johnny a hug before getting up off the couch.

Johnny gave her a smile, "Yeah, you are right about that. How about I go get my bag out of the Rover and after we get out of the shower you can practice your first aid skills by changing this dressing?"

"I think I can do that. I'll even wait on that shower until you get back." Dee Dee said as she started toward the bedroom.

Johnny didn't waste any time heading out to the Rover to get the bag of first aid supplies that he always carried with him for when he went hiking or camping. Of course, his bag was a bit more than just your normal first aid kit as he also used it if he ran up on a wreck or something until more help and equipment could get there.

Just as Johnny was getting back up to the balcony outside Dee Dee's apartment he heard a lone vehicle out on the main road that ran in front of the parking lot. Johnny turned toward the sound just in time to get a glimpse of an older model pickup truck with a louder than normal exhaust. Johnny thought he knew the truck as he looked at his watch. It would be about time for Chet to be heading to the station but why would he be going by here Johnny wondered. He hoped that Chet passing by was just a coincidence as he opened the apartment door. He had much better things to think about than Chet as he heard the shower cut on. He locked the apartment door and headed to the bedroom with a smile.

51515151515151515151

Chet seen as soon as he pulled into the parking lot that he was the last of the shift to arrive but he still had enough time to get dressed before roll call.

In the locker room, Roy was taking his time getting dressed. Brice had already greeted him at the door when he'd come in and told him that he'd rearranged all the medications in the drug box back to alphabetical order and was heading to rearrange all the equipment on the squad. Roy was alternating silently cussing Johnny and Brice when Chet came in. "Hey Chet."

"How's it going Roy?" Chet asked.

"It's going to be a long shift." Roy sighed loudly. "Brice has already rearranged the medications into alphabetical order and is currently moving all the equipment around so 'we' know where it is."

"Oh, man. Any word on when Johnny will be back?" Chet asked out of concern for his friend but also for just plan curiosity.

"He sees Morton later today. He should know something then." Roy said.

Chet asked, "So did he say when he'd be up to bowling?"

"Chet I haven't talked to Johnny since you called on Saturday night." Roy said as he shut his locker, suddenly regretting giving Chet added information.

Before Chet could say anything further, Brice came in the locker room holding his hand out to Roy as he said, "Captain Stanley said roll call in two minutes. Desoto this is your key to the compartments."

It was a good thing Roy had kids and knew how to bite his tongue to keep from cursing Brice right there on the spot. He grumbled something under his breath as the man in question left the room.

"Say Roy, does Dee Dee live out on Orrick Ave?" Chet asked.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Chet. Why?"

"Well its just that last night I was out riding around and happened to take Orrick. I thought I saw Johnny's Rover." Chet said leaving out the fact that he had indeed been out there twice last night and also by Johnny's apartment.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck, it was indeed going to be a long shift, "Look, Chet, that vehicle may not have been a Rover and even if it was, it may not have been Johnny's."

Chet frowned. He had hoped to get more information out of Roy. "But Roy it was nearly two in the morning when I was by there."

"Johnny's a big boy, Chet, you know, as in an adult. He can stay out as late as he wants." Roy said.

Chet couldn't help but ask, "If he was at Dee Dee's at two in the morning, do you really think he was going home?"

Before Roy could give that much thought or respond in any way, they both heard Cap say, "Line up for roll call."

51515151515151

Monday morning Johnny was up early and had coffee made by the time Dee Dee was dressed for work. As Dee Dee came out of the bedroom Johnny said, "I got coffee made. Do you want some toast or anything with it?"

Dee Dee looked at the clock, "I don't have time. Just put the coffee in my to go cup. I have stuff in my locker at work."

"You wouldn't be in such a hurry if you hadn't hit the snooze three times." Johnny said with a grin.

Dee Dee gave him a look, then replied, "And I might not have hit the snooze three times if my quick shower hadn't taken so long last night."

Johnny looked hurt, "Are you complaining?"

Dee Dee acted like she was considering the question, "Well, no, not at all." Then she remembered the extra towels the two had used to dry the bathroom floor from a bit of a water battle while they were taking that shower. "Great. I've got to get those towels in the washer before I head out."

"Go." Johnny said as he saw Dee Dee about to protest, "I'll put the towels in the washer before I head over to Rampart."

"You don't mind?" Dee Dee asked.

Johnny replied, "I don't mind. In fact I've been known to use a washer and dryer a time or two all on my own before, now scoot so you don't have to hurry."

After a long kiss Dee Dee was off to work and Johnny headed to the bathroom to get the towels. He started the washer, tidied up the kitchen and put the towels in the dryer. Just as he finished his third cup of coffee, the dryer buzzed signaling the towels should be dry. Johnny checked the towels then folded them and put them in the cabinet before getting dressed to head to Rampart to have his stitches checked.

51515151515151

Out of habit, Johnny entered Rampart through the Emergency entrance. He went to see if Dixie could get him in and out without him having to wait. "Hey, Dix."

"Johnny how's the hand?" Dixie asked.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say it's good. No infection. The soreness is gone, but what would I know, I'm just a mere mortal Paramedic." Johnny said jokingly.

Dixie smiled, "Well in that case I guess we'll just have to consult someone that make the big bucks. Did you sign in at the nurses desk?"

Johnny sighed and asked with a groan, "No, do I have to just to get checked out?"

Dixie said in a no nonsense tone, "John Gage, get yourself down there and get signed in and I'll find Doctor Morton for you while you are gone. You know that compensation will want you to do this by the book, now go."

Johnny knew Dixie was right about the compensation people, but that didn't make him like it anymore as he headed down the hall like a scolded puppy. When he walked up to the nurses desk to sign in there were a couple nurses there besides the administrative personal who took care of signing in new patients. He spoke to a woman about fifty, "I just need to sign in to have some stitches checked out."

"Alright, so this is a follow-up?" the older lady asked.

"Yes." Johnny replied. He was ready to get this over with so he could get on with his day and hopefully be back to work soon.

"Name?" She asked in an all business tone.

"John Gage. I was seen on Saturday." Johnny said figuring that information would be helpful.

She then asked, "Will this be private pay or insurance?"

"Actually it's compensation." Johnny replied.

"I see your employer is Los Angeles County Fire Department, is that who the compensation is through?" Said the woman.

Johnny seen his quick trip to Rampart taking a bit longer than he expected when he got there, "No, it should be through a Volunteer Fire Department, 204, Chief Potter."

"I'm not seeing any record of them in our system or anything like that on your file. In fact Saturday's visit is marked private pay." She said.

Johnny signed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I see a phone book and use your phone?"

The lady gave him a much too nice of a smile just before she said, "The payphone is across the hall and there is a phone book there."

Suddenly Johnny felt like he was on Mars and not in the Rampart that he had known for years as he headed toward the pay phone. While looking up the number in the phone book, Johnny had noticed several groups of nurses and candy stripers gathering to talk here and there to one another. Being familiar with Rampart and the gossip mill there, he only vaguely wondered who was being talked about this time. He called the station where 204 ran out of and since they were a volunteer department and not manned twenty-four, seven he got no answer. His next call was to Station 51.

"Station 51, Fireman / Paramedic Brice speaking." Brice said professionally.

_'Just who I didn't need to talk to.'_ thought Johnny as he said, "Brice can I talk to Captain Stanley?"

"Whom may I ask is calling?" Brice asked.

Johnny counted ten before replying, "It's me, Brice, John Gage."

"Oh, Gage why didn't you say so." Brice said.

Johnny hoped that meant that Captain Stanley would be on the phone soon.

"I'd love to help you Gage but the Engine is out." Brice said.

Looking at his watch, Johnny asked, "What are they out on Brice?"

"Now Gage that's is confidential. I can't tell you that." Brice said.

"Brice, I'm an employee for goodness sake. I need to know when to try Cap back." Johnny tried to explain.

Brice began to quote, "Section 108, Article 12, Paragraph 4 says, ..."

"Nevermind Brice!" Johnny said as he hung up the phone loudly. After picturing Brice staked out over an ant hill covered in honey, one of his grandfather's favor tales of torturing the enemy, Johnny figured there was only one other person that could help him. Dialing the non-emergency number to the dispatch center he waited until the line was answered. "Yes, could I speak to Dee Dee McCall if she isn't too busy?"

The young voice on the other end replied, "Just a moment."

Johnny waited only a split second before he heard Dee Dee come on the line. "This is Dee Dee how can I help you?"

"Dee Dee it's me Johnny. I'm not sure you can help, but I've tried 204's station and can't get Chief Potter there. Do you have another number you can give me for him or have him call me here?" Johnny asked.

Dee Dee said, "I have a couple of numbers for him. How about I try to get him by phone and if I can't I'll try the radio. Where can I have him call you?"

"I'm at Rampart. 555-1212 ext 121 tell him I'll be around Dixie's desk to just ask for me." Johnny said.

"Alright, give me a couple minutes." Dee Dee said.

Johnny said, "Thanks Hon, I need some information for the hospital from where I got hurt the other day."

Dee Dee replied, "Ok, I'll see what I can do. If I don't get him, I'll call you back."

"Ok, great. Thanks, by the way, what is 51 out on?" Johnny asked.

Dee Dee looked at the calls she had units on, "The Engine is out on a dumpster fire and should be clear soon and it looks like they are toning the Squad now on a breathing difficulty call."

"Thanks, again. I'll see you this evening." Johnny said as he hung up and headed for Dixie's desk and the coffee pot.

Dixie looked up to see Johnny coming back down the hall. When he got to the desk and poured a cup of coffee she asked, "All set to see Doctor Morton?"

"Nope, not exactly." Johnny replied, then added, "Remind me never to get hurt off the job again."

Dixie raised her eyebrows in an unasked question.

"Saturday when I came in and you sent me up to fill out the billing forms after you figured out I didn't get hurt with 51, I didn't figure it was all that big a deal and had them mark it private pay. With Doc putting me off work a few shifts, Captain Stanley got involved, which brought in the Department to cover my shifts off. In order to do that, Chief Potter had to get involved and turn it in on his compensation. Well, anyway that is what I told them at the sign in desk and because I said it was private pay Saturday now they need more information, ... so if your phone rings for me in the next few minutes it will be Dee Dee telling me she couldn't get Chief Potter on the line or Chief Potter himself." Johnny explained only in mild rant as he took a drink of coffee.

While Johnny and Dixie were talking, several nurses, candy stripers, and other employees of Rampart had come by the head nurses desk. Upon seeing Johnny dressed in civilian clothes and Dixie in a conversation, most of these employees either stopped the conversatin they were in or started a totally different conversation. Johnny had noticed this a couple of times, but chalked it up to him being at Rampart off duty.

Several phone calls after Johnny had gotten to Dixie's desk, she said, "Johnny, phone is for you."

"This is John Gage." Johnny said taking the phone.

"John this is Chief Potter, Dee Dee said you needed some information for the hospital." Chief Potter said.

"I'm afraid so." Johnny said.

Chief Potter said, "That's no problem, just give the claim number 790628-1 and if they ask, it is through the same company that you have at 51."

"Great! Thanks a bunch Chief." Johnny said, "I hope this is all I need."

Chief Potter replied, "It should be. How's the hand?"

"It's good as far as I'm concerned. Just trying to get in to see what Doc says." Johnny said.

"Alright, well you let me know if there is anything else that I can help you with." Chief Potter said.

Johnny replied, "I will and thanks."

Chief Potter added, "And anytime you are available, you are welcome at my station."

Johnny couldn't stop the wide grin on his face, "Thanks Chief. I'll remember that." Even though as far as Johnny knew he still had a chewing out from his Captain.

As Johnny hung up the phone, Dixie asked, "Did you get everything squared away?"

Johnny tucked the scrap of paper with the claim number in his shirt pocket, "I hope so. I have a claim number and it's the same insurance that the County has, so maybe that will make things easier."

Dixie nodded, "Of all the volunteers out there, Chief Potter seems to have his stuff pretty well in order. I guess that comes from him working for the County before."

"That's what I hear. "Let me try this again." Johnny said before heading back to the sign in desk. Again as he walked up, he saw a couple nurses look up at him, back at each other, then whisper something to each other before both laughed and hurried down the hall. Johnny gave a slight frown as he pulled the claim number out of his pocket.

A short time later Johnny was headed back to Dixie's desk with the proper forms he needed in order to see the Doctor. "Finally. I hope this is all you need."

Dixie gave him a good natured grin as she looked at the papers. "Yes, this is all I need, but Doctor Morton is in Treatment 3 with a patient right now, but he shouldn't be long."

Johnny sighed as he grumbled under his breath and poured a cup of coffee more out of habit than really wanting it. Johnny was just about to ask if any of the other doctors could check out his hand as he looked up and seen Roy and Brice bring in their patient.

Dixie advised them, "Treatment 4." She called over the intercom for Dr. Early to come to Treatment Room 4, then followed them down the hallway to get the new patient in a room.

Johnny leaned casually on the counter drinking his coffee while he waited for Doctor Morton.

Roy helped Brice transfer their patient to the hospital gurnny and get the IV hung before he headed toward the coffee pot while Brice filled Dixie and Doctor Early in on his patient. "How's the hand?"

Johnny shrugged, "It's good, just waiting for a Doctor to tell me that."

Roy looked around, "Yeah, they do seem to be a bit busy today."

"Well, they weren't when I showed up." Johnny said.

"So, why are you still here?" Roy asked.

"Red tape. Roy you would not believe all the paperwork I've had to do for getting hurt off the job. Remind me not to ever get hurt on my off day again." Johnny grouched.

Roy tried to hide his amusement at his partners frustration. "So are you ready for class tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I actually went over the next couple chapters while Dee Dee read the last ones." Johnny said casually.

Roy couldn't help the double-take he did at Johnny's casual, comfortable way of talking about Dee Dee. He was surprised that Johnny and Dee Dee seemed to have gotten to a comfortable stage in their relationship and didn't seem to still be in that new getting to know each other or trying to impress each other stage. To be honest Roy had never known Johnny to ever reach this stage with anyone else. "You know you never did tell if you were serious about Dee Dee."

"What do you mean am I serious about Dee Dee?" Johnny wasn't following Roy's thinking.

"You know what I mean Junior, just how serious are you?" Roy asked. For a just split second Roy could have sworn he'd seen John Gage blush.

Johnny was again saved by the bell or at least by Dee Dee herself as he heard Roy's handie talkie come to life.

"Squad 51, What is your status?" Dee Dee asked.

Roy was just about to advise that they were still busy at Rampart when Brice tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're clear." Brice said.

Roy responded, "LA, were available at Rampart."

Dee Dee replied, "Copy Squad 51, available, Rampart. Stand by for response." The next sounds were the sounds of Station 51 being toned out, "Engine 51, Squad 51, Engine 110; respond structure fire, corner of E 213th Street and Orrick Ave; Time out 1105."

Roy waited for the Engines to acknowledge the page then said into the handie talkie, "Squad 51 responding from Rampart." Then to Johnny, "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, you all be careful out there." Johnny said with a bit of concern for his partner because he wasn't there to watch his back, yet part of him was relieved that the previous conversation was over.

Doctor Morton came out of the treatment room and over to Dixie's desk. Seeing Gage there he asked, "So are you my next patient?"

"Dixie did tell me you had a patient but shouldn't be long." Johnny said.

"Well, let's see if we can find an open treatment room." Morton said as the two headed down the hall. Once in the treatment room, Doctor Morton began to unwrap Johnny's hand. Seeing the dressing Doctor Morton knew that Johnny couldn't have gotten the dressing on that neat alone with only his other hand. "When did Roy change this last?"

Johnny replied, "It was changed last night, but Roy didn't do it."

"Well, I know you couldn't have managed to get it that neat with only the other hand and most people can't either." Doctor Morton said.

Dixie opened the treatment room door to hear Johnny said proudly before he seen who had opened the door, "Well, the young lady who dressed it knows her stuff, besides I think her aunt had a lot of influence on her too."

"Well, just who might she and her aunt be? We may just need to recruit them here at Rampart." Doctor Morton said as he had no clue who Johnny was talking about.

Johnny said as he only now saw Dixie, "Well, Doc I'm afraid they both already have jobs. Don't look now but her aunt is behind you."

Doctor Morton frowned as he turned to see who the unauthorized person Johnny was talking about was, only to see Dixie. He looked back at Johnny with mild confusion.

Johnny gave him a smile as he explained, "Dixie's niece dressed it for me. She's working as a Dispatcher for LA, but is a top notched EMT. We just have to get her certified out here."

"See did a good job with this. Alright, are you having any soreness, any pain at all?" Doctor Morton returned his attention to the now undressed hand.

"No, none at all." Johnny said. "And there is no sign of infection, so when can I get back to work?"

"Move your fingers for me." Doctor Morton instructed, "Make a fist. Straighten out your hand." As he watch Johnny follow his commands as best he could Morton noticed that Johnny's movements were at best guarded or protected. "Dixie can you clean these stitches for Gage?"

"Sure." Dixie set up the tray and began to clean Johnny's hand.

Johnny asked hopefully, "So, about work?"

Doctor Morton shook his head 'no', "Come back and see me Thursday. You have class that evening, just stop in on your way and we'll see then. Your movements are guarded which tells me that you are having no pain because you have been babying that hand like you should have, which is why you have no pain. You get out there in the field and go to tugging and pulling hose, carrying equipment or patients and your going to feel pain if not tear out those stitches." He saw Johnny about to protest, "Look, Gage, we both know that cut was deep give it a chance to heal properly."

Johnny wasn't happy about it, but he knew that Morton was right. He had babied his hand and the cut was pretty deep, with a sigh he replied, "Alright, whatever you say Doc."

"Good. I'll see you Thursday evening." Morton finished writing in Johnny's file and left Dixie to clean and dress Johnny's hand.

After giving Johnny's stitches a thorough cleaning, Dixie began to dress his hand, "Now, I might not be my niece but I'll see what I can do."

Johnny gave her a smile, "Hey I said she learned a lot from you."

"So, just what is my niece doing today? I haven't seen or heard from her a lot lately." Dixie said.

"She works until four today, in fact she just sent Roy and Brice out on a structure fire a few blocks from her apartment a little while ago." Johnny said.

Dixie said as she finished up with the bandage, "Alright, you know the drill. You may want to let some air get to it some this week when you aren't doing anything to get it dirty or wet."

"Alright and I guess I'll see you Thursday if not sooner." Johnny hopped off the gurney more than ready to leave Rampart.

"Come on, I'll get you excuse for you out at the desk." Dixie said as they started down the hallway together passing Sandy and several other employees as they went out to the desk.

51515151515151

A short drive later, Johnny pulled into his parking place at Dee Dee's. He could tell by the smoke the fire was almost out but the crews were still on scene. Tucking his excuse in his pocket, Johnny decided to walk up the street and give it to Captain Stanley personally.

As Johnny walked up toward the scene he saw Officer Vince Howard doing crowd control. Johnny acknowledged the officer, "Hey Vince how's it going?"

Vince noticed Johnny dressed in jeans, "It's going. What's with the civis?"

Johnny held up his hand, "I'm off a few days. Just came to break it to Cap."

Vince nodded as Johnny ducked under the yellow caution tape.

Vince's new partner, who had been having trouble with a couple neighbors who wanted to be closer to the scene than anyone one on scene wanted them, was now getting more crap because they saw Johnny heading right toward the fire engines. He turned to see the same thing and called out to the unknown civilian.

Vince turned to his partner to see who he was yelling at, to see no one but Gage. "He's alright." Vince said.

Johnny noted the crowd behind the other officer and waved Vince off as he reached for his wallet and stepped over to Vince's partner. "I'm an off duty firefighter / paramedic." He said a bit louder than necessary for the crowds benefit as he showed his County badge.

Now Vince's partner understood why Vince had let the man cross under the caution tape. He nodded, "Alright."

Once he got closer to the scene he found Captain Stanley in his normal place near the front of Engine 51, "Hey, Cap."

"Gage what are you doing here off duty?" Captain Stanley asked.

Marco called to Chet who was closer to the Engine than he was, "I need an ax, Chet."

Chet stated toward the engine to get it.

Johnny acted on automatic pilot and had headed to the back of the Engine, got the ax and met Chet at the front of the engine.

"Thanks Gage." Chet said as he took the ax and headed back to Marco.

Captain Stanley knew Gage had just reacted, but still he was off on leave and shouldn't even be on scene. As he gave his youngest a slight frown, he asked again, "What you you doing here?"

"Would you believe, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by?" Gage gave his Captain an award winning grin.

Stanley couldn't help the glare he sent his man's way, "Gage." He warned.

"Seriously Cap. I heard Roy get called out while I was at Rampart. I was a couple blocks away and could tell you was still on scene, so I thought I'd come give you this in person." He pulled out the work excuse from his pocket. "I tried, but Morton won't release me until I see him on Thursday."

"If you don't get released Thursday night, I need to know ASAP so I can get Friday morning's shift covered." Captain Stanley advised.

"Will do, Cap. Anything that I can do here?" Johnny asked.

Captain Stanley knew that having Johnny Gage just this close to fire could end up in mounds of paperwork. "No, just go take care of the hand so you can get back to work so Brice can live awhile longer."

"Is it that bad?" Johnny asked while already knowing the answer.

Captain Stanley replied, "He started off alphabetizing the medications, re-arranging the squad and giving Roy his key to the compartments."

Johnny grimaced. "Oh, Man! Roy's gonna kill me."

Captain Stanley nodded 'yes', "Now get out of here before he has his chance, besides you know I have the 'Walking Rule Book' here on scene so, Get!"

Johnny held up his hands in defense, "Getting! Take care Cap." He said as he turned to walk back to where Vince was. If he couldn't be on scene, he could at least talk to Vince off scene until the fire was out. After the fire was out, Johnny had headed back to Dee Dee's apartment.

51515151515151

Once the fire was out and the clean up done the Engine and Squad packed up and headed back to the station by way of Orrick Ave. As Roy came down Orrick Ave, he couldn't help but look twice after he caught a glimpse of a white Land Rover parked in a parking lot just down the street from where the fire had been. With his second look, there was no mistaking it, the Rover was Johnny's. Roy had seen his County ID hanging in it's usual place on Johnny's mirror. Chet must have been right about seeing Johnny's ride the other night. Roy just hoped that Chet didn't see it now.

As the engine rolled down Orrick Ave on the way back to Station 51, Chet Kelly was watching from the jumpseat of the engine. Before he knew it, they were passing the apartments where he thought he'd seen Johnny's Rover last night and the night before. Sure enough, as they passed parking lot the same Rover was parked in the same place. Only now did Chet catch a glimpse of a County ID hanging on the mirror. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Marco said over the loud sound of the engine's motor that was separating him and Chet.

Chet said with wide grin, "I'll tell you back at the station!"

5151515151515151

Thanks again for reading!


	33. The Rumor Mill Heats UP!

I hope I did this chapter justice as I try to stay out of such situations at work. I'm sure we all know the Sandys of our own workplaces and how they can add fuel to the rumor mill fires. I hope you enjoy!

51515151515151

Chapter 33 (Monday afternoon)

Back at the station, Chet Kelly was a happy man. He had his pigeon right where he wanted him! He had some well deserved 'dirt' on Johnny. He was whistling away as he attached the rope to the hose so that it could be hoisted up to dry.

Marco was washing the recently used hoses off with the water hose, "Alright Chet, I'll bite. What has you in such a good mood cleaning all this hose?"

"Well, you see I asked Roy this morning if Dee Dee lived out on Orrick Ave. He **said** he didn't know." Chet began.

Marco had a momentary lapse in his memory for a second Dee Dee's name didn't register with him, "Dee Dee who?"

Chet moved closer, "Marco, Marco get with it man. Dee Dee, Dixie McCall's niece. Johnny has been dating her since Dixie's birthday party."

Marco frowned, "Wait a minute Chet, Johnny hasn't mentioned taking her out but a couple of times and that hasn't even been recently."

"Dontcha see Man? That's how I know that there is something juicy going on! When has Gage ever not told us about his women? Even if half of them were made up." Chet said making perfect sense in his own mind.

Marco was still more than fuzzy on Chet's details but figured if he let the Irishman talk it would become clearer. "Ok, so go on."

Chet wiggled his eyes brows and mustache about to get into the juicy information he had or at least though he had, "Anyway, ... we took **Orrick Ave** back today." Chet stressed the street name.

Marco could not see what one had to do with the other, "Yeah, so?"

"When I told you _'I knew it!'_ I had just seem Johnny's Rover parked in an apartment building parking lot just off of Orrick." Chet explained, as if he'd just told Marco that he had been hiding the Goose that layed the Golden Egg out at his apartment for years for years and had all the golden eggs. "And I know it was Johnny's Rover, his County ID was on the mirror where it always is."

Marco frowned, "So what? It's mid-afternoon, Johnny's off work a few days why wouldn't he be spending time with his girl?"

Chet rolled his eyes at Marco, "Think about it, Marco, who gave Cap our time back at station?"

"I really wasn't paying attention, Chet." Marco said.

"Dee Dee has been on the radio all day." Chet replied and knowing how the dispatchers shifts ran added, "She'll be there at least until four. Sooo, what's Johnny doing at her apartment if she is at work?"

"I don't know Chet, ..." Marco's replied was cut off by the sounds of 51's tones going off. He hurried to cut the hose off and head toward the engine.

Dee Dee's voice was heard over the loud speaker in the bay, "Station 51, Station 51, you are responding to an Unknown Type Rescue at the corner of East Carson St and Delores Street, that's the corner of East Carson St and Delores Street. Time out 1408."

Captain Stanley acknowledged the page, "Station 51, KMG-365."

515151515151515151

Roy and Brice had just gotten their patient into Treatment 3 that they had rescued after the car that he was working on had slipped off the jack and fell on top of him pinning him beneath it. Fortunately, for the man, his wife's scream had brought his neighbor over who had managed to get most of the weight off the man's chest until Station 51 had arrived. Other than scaring his wife and having a some bruises the man didn't seem any worse for wear. Roy left Brice to update Doctor Morton while he went to get restocked on supplies.

Dixie was at the her desk and got out the needed supplies for Roy as they chatted, "Johnny was by earlier."

"Do you know if he got released for work?" Roy asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Roy, Doctor Morton wanted to give it a couple more days where the cut was so deep." Dixie said.

Roy nodded with a sigh. "Great."

Squad 110 came up the hall with a patient and Dixie went to get them settled in a Treatment Room.

Roy decided to head to the lounge for a cup of coffee. Just as Roy was pouring his coffee he heard voices already in conversation coming through the door.

"Sandy told me that Gage was practically living with Ms. McCall's niece." The one nurse said to the other as they came through the door.

Roy naturally turned to see who was coming in the door. It was Carol and none other than Kathy, the nurse that Johnny had tried to get to go out with him just before he met Dee Dee.

"I tried to tell you, ..." Carol was in the middle of replying when she looked up to see the man in questions partner standing in front of her. Hoping that Roy hadn't heard enough of the conversation to know that they had been talking about Johnny, she said with a forced smile, "Oh, Hi Roy."

Roy hoped that he played off hearing Johnny's name, "Carol, Kathy. How's it going today?"

Carol replied, "Oh, you know about the time we think we're caught up we get another rush. How about you?"

"We've had a breathing difficulty, a structure fire, and a guy who thought his wife was being too picky when she wanted him to scotch the vehicle he had up on not one but three jacks, until all three jacks failed at once and the car came down on top all of them pinning him under the nose of the car." Roy said casually.

Carol gave him a smile, "I guess women do know a thing or two about auto mechanics."

"The guy was just lucky that after he told his wife off and she was stomping off toward the house that she heard the car fall. When she seen him trapped, she screamed and the neighbor was able to help the man get most of the weight off until we could get there and get him out." Roy said, then added, "Other than his pride he'll be sore and have a bruise or two tomorrow."

Meanwhile in the linen room Sandy and another Candy Striper were talking, "I'm telling you what I know, Gage was here earlier, off duty." Sandy said.

The other voice replied, "Well, it is a hospital."

"He was here a long while talking to Ms. McCall." Sandy added. "It just seemed she was having a long personal conversation on hospital time."

"And I'm telling you, Ms. McCall is not the one you want to go trying to cause problems with here. I've got to get back to work."

Sandy shook her head wondering what was a matter with all these people. They acted like Ms. McCall was some sort of God or something. Here she had seen her having a nice leisurely personal conversation with an off duty paramedic and no one wanted to hear about it.

In the cafeteria three other Candy Stripers were talking.

"Well, I know what Sandy said." Kim said

Erin sent her a look, "I think Sandy is just trying to stir stuff."

"Maybe, but look at it, from what I've heard, Gage has never dated anyone more than a time or two before, ..." Kim was cut off by the other Candy Striper.

"Who ever the girl was dumped him." Jean added.

Erin said, "If everyone is dumping him, then why would anyone want to go out with him?"

"Well, true." Kim said, "It's not like I want to date him or anything, ... it's just that I don't think that it's right that Ms. McCall chewed Sandy out over nothing and yet she can have personal conversations with her niece's lover while on duty."

515151515151515151

Roy got into the squad and started the engine as Brice got in his side of the squad. As Roy put the Dodge in gear he was thinking back to the conversation that he'd heard in the lounge, as well as Chet asking him about where Dee Dee lived.

Roy frowned to himself. He'd never asked where Dee Dee lived. He had no reason to ask, it had never came up in conversation and Johnny had never mentioned it.

"ROY!" Brice said far louder than normal.

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin, "WHAT?"

"I've been talking to you since we left Rampart. Have you heard anything I've said?" Brice asked.

Roy looked around the familiar route back to the station. If Brice had been talking to him since they left Rampart that would have had to have been the better part of five minutes, yet Roy hadn't heard him say anything. "Ummmm, ... no, Brice I didn't hear you." Roy said with regret that he had to admit that he hadn't heard his temporary partner talking to him for nearly five minutes.

Brice said in an annoyed tone, "I was **saying**, that you left the compartment door open again back there on scene. You know that is a violation of Section 3, Rule 2, Paragraph 4. Now I know nothing happened but we are caring some pretty powerful narcotics and that whole call back there could have been a ploy to steal out narcotics which we are BOTH responsible for."

Roy gripped the steering wheel of the squad a bit tighter before he answered in a much too calm voice, "Brice, when I unlocked the squad I took the narcotics with me to the patient. If anyone would have gotten in that compartment about the only thing they would have been able to take was the OB kit! I have not seen a junkie yet take an OB kit and do you really think that any one would let a car fall on them so their buddy can steal the tiny doses of narcotics that we carry? Besides, look at the neighborhood we were in, had we been on the other side of our area, I might have locked it."

With Brice being the junior of the two, he wasn't ready to report his senior paramedic for breeching the rules, but he felt seriously about the breech in policy. "Look DeSoto, all I'm saying is that the compartment needs to be relocked every time we get something out of it. Continued disregard for policy and rules will leave me no other choice, ..."

"Than to report me? Report me for leaving a nearly empty compartment unlock in one of the best neighborhoods in our area? Really?" Roy asked. He was now totally annoyed. How much equipment did the engine carry and none of it's compartments locked.

Brice shrunk a bit in his seat at the normally calm DeSoto's sharp tone, "Now, DeSoto I didn't say that I was going to report you or anything, It's just that, ..."

Roy gritted his teeth wishing that Johnny would be back sooner rather than later, "Just that you are threatening to report me." Roy stopped at the stop sign and turned around in the seat, "I'll tell you what Brice, when we get back to the station I'll do you one better. I'll go right to the Captain and report myself, with any luck, ... he'll suspend me until Johnny gets back."

The abnormally long stop at the stop sign caused drivers behind the squad to begin to blow their horns, bringing Roy and Brice's stare down to a hault. Roy mumbled something else under his breath as he turned his attention back to driving the squad back to Station 51.

As the squad backed into its place in the bay, Brice advised LA Dispatch, "LA, Squad 51 back at quarters."

"Copy Squad 51, back at quarters, 1515." Dee Dee said.

As soon as the squad stopped, Roy was out of his driver's door, slamming it with a force that echoed through out the station.

Chet had been in the kitchen happily fixing his beef noodle casserole. He was just taking it out of the oven and nearly dropped it as Roy slammed the squad door.

Henry jumped up, looked around, and actually got up and went behind the couch.

Mike Stoker nearly dropped the plate he was putting on the table.

Marco jumped like he'd been shot and began to mumble in Spanish.

Captain Stanley had taken a break from doing his reports and had leaned back in his soft office chair with his feet on the desk enjoying a not too hot, not too cool afternoon as the warm breeze found it's way through the open bay door to his office. In fact the Captain of the station, otherwise known as the babysitter of five grown men had actually taken a couple minutes to himself and in that quiet, peaceful few minutes he had actually dozed off into a sound sleep, not even hearing the squad back into it's place in the bay. The slamming of the squad door had caused Hank's feet to come off the desk and put the center of balance off on his chair causing the chair to flip backwards with Hank's long legs, feet and arms waving helplessly in the air as he flipped backwards out of the chair.

Roy had entered the open door of Cap's office and slammed it's door before he noticed his superior flipping out of his chair onto the concrete floor. Too late to be of any help to stop Cap's descent to the floor, all Roy could do was head around the desk and ask, "Cap!? Are you alright?"

Captain Stanley's long form finally found the floor and was now able to start the process of untangling himself from the overturned office chair that he had previously been reclying in. Once Hank found the floor and had his feet under him, he was able to stand up and brush back his messed hair. "Roy!? What in the name of all that is Holy was all that noise out there?"

Roy grimaced a bit before stuttering, "I'm sorry Cap! It was, well,... it was just that, ..."

Hank frowned as he studied his senior paramedic, "Roy, look I thought with Johnny off things would run smoothly around here. What are you trying to tell me?" He asked still a bit disoriented by his rude awakening.

Roy was now back on track, "Cap you have got to do something with HIM! Have you ever known me to be reported for breaking any rules?"

Hank frowned as he thought back, "Well, no, other than that time before the Townsend Act was passed, ..."

Roy held his hand up, conceding that point that they both knew had been mostly Johnny being dead set in treating Dixie, though Roy knew that he'd have done the same thing had Johnny not acted first. "Alright, alright, ... you and I both know that if Johnny hadn't have cut that radio off when Dixie was hurt, that I wold have, but this is different! Cap, you have got to do something with that, ... that, ... walking talking rule book out there, before he reports me for something stupid! Cap I can't afford to get written up over his being stupid!"

This was the sort of rant that Captain Stanley expected from his junior paramedic, not the normally calm, level headed Roy DeSoto, so something must really be amidst on Squad 51. "Alright, Roy, just take a second and calm down." Hank ran his hand through his hair again trying to regain his own composure before he flipped his chair back upright and took a seat, "Take a seat Roy and tell me what Brice has done."

Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping that it would calm him down just enough to be reasonable, "Cap, that last call, it was in one of the better neighborhoods that we respond to, ... being an 'unknown type rescue' I took anything I thought we'd need, ... the bio phone, defibrillator, splint box, O2, the drug box WITH the narcotics. Basically, the only thing I left in the compartment was the OB kit. And how much equipment do we leave on the Engine and none or it's compartments lock?"

Hank was getting the point, "So I take it that you left the compartment unlocked, like you and Johnny nearly always do?"

Roy let out a held breath, "You got it in one."

"And?" Hank asked.

"The walking, talking, jacka$$ of a rulebook out there is threatening to write me up over it!" Roy exclaimed.

Hank knew how serious a situation usually was if a junior member was put in the position to write up a senior member, but this time he knew situation, both parties and knew any write up of this nature wouldn't make it off his desk, that is IF he could help it. "Roy, first of all, everyone is encouraged to report policy breeches, but they also have to go through me before they leave this station. Stoker was at the Engine, thus keeping an eye on both vehicles. I know you know, that is part of his job, but maybe Brice doesn't know that. Yes, we were in a good neighborhood and if I needed Stoker I'd have pulled him off the trucks but that wasn't the case. If you think it will help I'll take to Brice."

Roy wasn't sure how much it would help but agreed, "I'm not sure what good it will do, but you can try. Thanks Cap."

"Johnny will be back soon. He sees Doctor Morton again on Thursday." Hank said.

Roy frowned, "How do you know that? Did Johnny call?"

"No, actually he came by the scene of that structure fire earlier, but I hurried him off scene before your new partner seen him." Captain Stanley explained.

"Temporary, that is **temporary** partner, Cap, ... NOT new partner!" Roy insisted.

515151515151515151

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	34. Manic Monday

NOTE: - Remember the lovely days before cell phones, when you called a person and if they weren't home you didn't get an answer (because their house phone, a Land Line rang in their home). You know the days I'm talking about, when people actually wore a watch to know what time it was instead of looking at the 3 pound idiot box glued to their hand that causes them not to remember phone numbers or how to add 2+2! Yes, I'm a cell phone hater! Enough of my rant, but this should make a part a bit clearer for those who can't remember these days or how they functioned without a cell phone.

Chapter 34

Jean went to her locker to get her change purse and light jacket as she waited to clock out. She was currently trying to figure out what she had at home that she could fix quickly without having to stop at the store. She was coming up with absolutely nothing.

Kim walked in to get her things and said, "I am starving."

"Yeah, me too, but I can't think of a thing I have at home to fix." Jean said.

Kim replied, "We got paid today, I'm NOT cooking. I've heard about that new place a few blocks from here."

Erin had came in on their conversation, "I have been dying to try it but it wasn't open the last time I had money to spare."

Kim replied, "It opened about a week ago and we just got paid. Care to join us?"

Erin smiled at the thought of not cooking tonight, "Your on! Let's get out of here before Sandy shows up."

The other two nodded in agreement and made their way to the time clock.

515151515151515151

Dee Dee pulled into her familiar parking spot in front of her apartment building. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Johnny's Landrover parked in the second parking place for her apartment. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting the tension from the days' calls drain from her. Most of the calls had been routine calls. People were still getting used to the new 911 system so many called for things that they should not while far more didn't call for things that they should call for. She'd had the routine call for the correct time, a few for phone numbers of various county offices, she had sent various other departments on an array of calls from auto accidents to trash bin fires, she'd sent 51 out on a structure fire a short distance from her apartment, and a rescue where the woman thought the car had fallen completely on her husband, only to find out that it had only came down far enough to trap her husband but caused no lasting injuries. Dee Dee was sure the wife would take care of the lasting memory part of the incident just as soon as he was clear of Rampart. She laughed at that thought as she got out of her Thunderbird.

Dee Dee turned her key in the lock and stepped in her apartment to find it freshly vacuumed and dusted.

Johnny was just putting the now dry dishes away as he turned at the sound of the front door opening, "Hi there!" he said with a smile.

"Hi there yourself." Dee Dee returned his wide grin.

Johnny met Dee Dee in the living room, gave her a soft gentle kiss and pointed Dee Dee toward her bedroom, "While I was out today, I passed a new place I've heard of a few blocks away. You look tired, why don't you go grab a shower and we'll go out for dinner at that new Italian place."

A nice hot shower and not cooking sounded wonderful to Dee Dee about now. She saw Johnny had already showered and dressed for the evening. "You talked me into it. Give me ten minutes."

Johnny wasn't in any hurry and wanted Dee Dee relaxed for the evening, "Take twenty and relax. I'm not in any hurry and dress comfortable."

Dee Dee noted the jeans that Johnny wore had been washed several times and were well broken in though they still looked new. Casual was more than fine with her at this point. She was more mentally tired than physically, but still she was tired.

515151515151515151

After supper Roy poured him another cup of coffee. He noticed everyone seemed to be in their own little world. Brice and Marco were doing the dishes. Captain Stanley had the news on in the day room. Chet and Mike were in the day room but didn't seem to be paying the news much attention. Chet was petting Henry. Mike had the newest equipment catalog out looking at tools he wished he had on Big Red.

Roy went over to the phone, dropped in a coin and dialed the familiar number to Johnny's apartment. He let it ring at least a dozen times with no answer before hanging up. The thought of calling Dixie McCall actually crossed his mind to get Dee Dee's number but at this hour Dixie would already be off work for the day. Roy took a seat in front of the television to see the ball game scores.

Chet looked up from Henry, "Gage not home?"

Roy frowned, "Who said I was calling Gage?"

"Because I've never known Joanne not to answer at this time of evening when you are working." Chet said smugly.

It was times like this that Roy hated being part of such a close nit station.

Chet couldn't leave it alone, "So, Johnny didn't answer?"

Before Roy could answer, Brice added his two cents as he joined the group around the television, "From what I'm hearing at Rampart, Johnny is spending A LOT of time at his girlfriend's."

Chet was all ears, "Really? What are you hearing?"

"Well, it's all over the hospital that Gage is practically married without out the 'being married' part, if you get my meaning." Brice said.

Roy started to say something, but was cut short by Captain Stanley, "That's enough of this conversation. Gage isn't here, so just drop it."

Chet pouted but wisely shut up as the sports section of the news came on the television.

515151515151515151

Once out of the shower, Dee Dee wrapped a bath sheet around her and went to her dressing table. She brushed out her long brown hair not bothering to dry it, Dee Dee pulled her hair back into a pony tail and braided it into one long braid. Going to her closet she found her favorite blue jeans and boots. Dee Dee then chose her royal blue western style shirt. Once dressed she added a decorative turquiose ponytail holder over the functional plan black one already in her hair. She added her wide leather belt with turquiose trim to accent her waist.

Johnny had been glancing at the evening paper while waiting for Dee Dee to shower and dress. When he heard her come into the room he looked up from the paper. He couldn't help taking a second look at the dark haired beauty casually dressed to go out to dinner. Johnny had gone out with more than his fair share of women, but none of them had made his heart stop like Dee Dee managed to when she was dressed simply.

"Sorry I took so long." Dee Dee said, "But that hot shower felt wonderful."

Johnny replied, "Hey, I told you to take your time and relax. That's what I meant." He gently kissed her.

"Keep that up and you'll have to find a place that delivers." Dee Dee said.

Johnny began running the places that delivered near by here through his mind.

Dee Dee gave him a slight elbow to his ribs, "Oh no you don't. I'm already dressed to go out."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and replied a bit disappointed, "Yeah, you are. I guess we better get going. I hear that place has been pretty crowded since they opened."

"Well, being Monday night it shouldn't be too bad." Dee Dee said.

"Until you add in the fact that Rampart and the County all got paid today." Johnny reminded.

Dee Dee frowned, "Oh yeah, that had slipped my mind since we got paid on Friday." She glanced at the clock, "If we're going to get a table we better hurry."

Johnny reached for his keys on the table by the door and they headed out.

515151515151515151

Erin, Kim and Jean were enjoying a girls evening out. They had ordered an appetizer, a glass of wine each and were enjoying a bit of girl talk. They had made one rule before sitting down at the table, no talk about work. Each was getting to know the other two a bit better when Erin nearly spit her ice tea out as she noticed John Gage, the subject of all the latest rumors of Rampart's rumor mill walk in with none other that Ms. McCall's niece.

Quickly gaining her composure, Erin said, "Look I know we all agreed no work talk, but, ..."

"No 'buts' about it! No talk about work." Jean said.

Erin had to insist, "Well, it's not exactly about work, but look who just walked in."

Both Kim and Jean couldn't stop themselves from looking toward the door where Johnny and Dee Dee were now being lead to a table a short distance away from the three Candy Stripers.

Johnny and Dee Dee were seated at a table for four and both took seats on the same side of the table instead of across from one another. After taking a minute to look at the menu, Johnny made their order with the waiter and handed back the menus. He casually placed his right arm on the back of the booth around Dee Dee's shoulders.

Natural reaction caused Dee Dee to slide closer to Johnny and into his arms embrace. They talked in hushed tones as their appetizer and glasses of wine were brought to the table.

Unaware that they were being observed, the couple enjoyed themselves with light conversation, eating and feeding the other the appetizers and enjoying their glasses of wine.

Dee Dee shyly admitted that she could very easily get herself in a world of trouble drinking the wine.

Johnny being Johnny took the next opportunity to order her a second glass of wine since she had enjoyed the first one.

"Johnny! I really didn't need a second glass of wine." Dee Dee said a bit louder than she normally would have.

Johnny smiled, "Come on, it's more apple juice than wine, besides, ... I'm driving home. Enjoy yourself."

Dee Dee eyed the large wine glass of wine with the fruit garnish and ice cubes. She knew they had mixed the wine with juice to make it sweeter. Thinking rationally she figured that there couldn't have been that much wine in the glass. "Ok, but I'm telling you I really like this wine."

Johnny grinned, "Good. I'm glad you are enjoying it." He knew that by the time she ate the heavy Italian meal that they had ordered that Dee Dee would be fine and so would he since he only had drank one glass of the fruit juice flavored wine.

Kim nudged Jean, "Did you hear that? He's driving **'home'** and I think Ms. McCall's niece is getting a bit tipsy."

Jean nodded, "Yes, I heard it, ... but I'm not sure you want to repeat it."

Erin agreed, "No, not right now at least, but I think we may want to order dessert and see what else happens." The three Candy Stripers did order dessert, for whatever reason, as they sat and talked and watched the 'show'.

Dee Dee sipped the large glass of wine as she nibbled the appetizers. The sweat fruity flavor of the chilled wine tasted exceptionally good to Dee Dee. Just as she finished her second glass of wine the main course arrived.

Both Johnny and Dee Dee were enjoying their main courses when the waiter returned to take their dessert orders. Johnny ordered them both a raspberry cheesecake, him a coffee and Dee Dee another glass of the wine that she had so enjoyed.

Dee Dee had just about got her feet back under her eating the main course when Johnny ordered her a third glass of wine. "Johnny!"

He waved the waiter off at her protest.

After finishing the cheesecake, Johnny sipped his coffee.

Dee Dee looked from her cheesecake to her full glass of wine, "You do know that I don't need that?"

Johnny grinned his famous grin, "No, you may not need it, but you liked it, ... so enjoy."

"You know you are twisting my arm here." Dee Dee said.

Johnny grinned widely, "I'll take the blame. Drink up."

5151515151515151

Roy headed to the sleeping quarters just before his kids bed time. He dialed his home number and Joanne answered on the second ring. "Jo how was your day?"

Joanne grinned, "About the same. Chris skinned his knee on his bike. Jenny needs a new outfit for her doll."

Roy grinned, "I asked about your day, Honey?"

Joanne replied, "My day consists of getting the kids off to school, cleaning the house and getting the kids off the bus."

Roy and Joanne spent the next few minutes talking to each other about their day before the kids insisted on talking to Roy. After talking to both children he hung up. Noting that no one had bothered him while he was on the phone Roy dialed Johnny's home number. It again rang at least a dozen times before he got no answer. Roy sighed, checked the time, thinking that Johnny should be home by now, he shook his head and headed back to the day room. Roy couldn't help but wonder just where Johnny was and what exactly he was up to.

515151515151515151

Johnny and Dee Dee had been having such a good time with each other neither had noticed the Candy Stripers from Rampart sitting a short distance away from their table.

The waiter brought the bill out and asked, "Will there be anything else, Sir?"

Johnny grinned mischievously and asked, "What is the name of the wine?"

The waiter replied, "It's just a red house wine mix."

"Meaning I can't just go pick up a bottle from the store?" Johnny replied.

"That would be correct, Sir." The waiter replied.

Johnny took out a bill from his wallet with his still bandaged hand and placed it with the bill, "Keep the change and have a good night."

The waiter replied with a smile, "Thank you, you too."

As the waiter walked away Johnny slide out of the booth and took Dee Dee's hand as she slide out of the booth then put his arm around her as he reached in his pocket for the keys to the Rover. Neither noticed their audience as they left the restaurant.

515151515151515151

Just before Captain Stanley called for lights out, Roy made his way into the sleeping quarters once again. This time it wasn't his house that he dialed first but Johnny's apartment. Again the phone rang a dozen or more times but was never answered. Roy checked the clock as he dialed his house while thinking, _'Even if Johnny had spent the evening with Dee Dee he should have been home by now. Johnny was off work a few days but Dee Dee had worked today and likely would be working day shift tomorrow. Surely Johnny would leave in time for her to get ready for work the next day, but he hadn't answered the phone.' _

"Hello. Hello, ... Roy? ROY!?" Joanne said into the phone getting louder as she spoke. It was Roy's normal time to call the house after the kids went to bed and before he turned in but she hadn't heard anything on the line when she answered the ringing phone.

Roy nearly jumped out of the office chair at the desk when Joanne nearly screamed his name, "Yeah, Jo it's me. Why are you screaming?"

"Why am I screaming? It may have something to do with answering the phone two minutes ago and talking to thin air before you answered me." Joanne said just slightly irritated but more curious what had gotten into Roy.

"Oh, ... that, ... well, ... I was just thinking is all. I must not have heard you." Roy admitted.

"Roy is something wrong? I mean You did call ME." Joanne said wondering what on Earth her husband could have been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her answer the phone.

"No there isn't anything wrong. Well, at least that I know about." Roy sighed knowing that he'd said too much not to explain, "It's just that I've been trying to call Gage and there is no answer at his apartment."

Joanne replied, "Maybe he and Dee Dee went out."

"I thought of that when I called after dinner, but I called again right before I called you." Roy said.

Joanne looked at the clock on the beside table. It was nearly midnight which was a bit late on a weekday to be out but this was Johnny and he was a few years younger than her and Roy. "Roy there were a few times that we pushed my curfew which was midnight."

Roy reminded, "That was your weekend curfew and the only times I know we pushed it was the week before we got married. You know after I came home from Vietnam."

Joanne remembered the times Roy was talking about and still blushed a bit at the memories of needing just one more goodnight kiss parked just down the street from her house before hurrying home just before or just after the clock struck midnight. "So Roy what are you thinking?"

Roy said with just a bit of an edge to his voice, "That Johnny should be home by now."

Joanne tried hard to hide her laughter. She knew Roy didn't think that it was funny, but his serious attitude towards Johnny being out late on a weeknight struck her as funny. She couldn't help but say, "Roy he does have a few years on Chris you know."

"What?" Roy asked.

"Roy you are acting like Johnny is Chris and Jenny's brother, not their 'Uncle'." Joanne said seriously.

Before Roy could even think about that, Captain Stanley came into the sleeping quarters, "Lights out in two minutes DeSoto."

Roy nodded 'yes' to his Captain. "I got to get off here. Goodnight Jo."

She had heard Hank in the background, " Johnny is a big boy. He's fine. Good night Roy. I love you and tell Hank I said goodnight too." She said with a small giggle.

"I love you too Jo. Night." Roy said as he hung up the phone. Passing by Hank on his way to the restroom, Roy said, "Jo said to tell you 'Goodnight.' "

Hank had to smile at Roy's comment. It was good to have a station full of men that he knew well enough to know their families too.

5151515151515151

Station 51's wake up tones went off, the lights came on and everyone was awake whether they wanted to be or not. Captain Stanley stepped into his bunker pants and boots then acknowledged the page, "Station 51, KMG-365."

Stoker pulled up his bunker pants and headed for the kitchen to make coffee.

Roy and Chet also pulled up their bunker pants and headed off to the shower area to shave, then get dressed for the day.

Brice headed for the showers, while Marco decided to get dressed then shave.

Captain Stanley had been doing this for years, too many years as far as he was concerned right about now, as he headed off for a quick trip to the restroom, shower and shave. Once dressed for the day, Hank checked the new piece of equipment for any faxes that had been sent throughout the night. He received one from headquarters announcing the County Fair and asking for stations to participate in the event.

At roll call, Hank announced the dates of the County Fair and asked his guys for any input they had.

"Are we going to set up the hot dog stand this year?" Roy asked.

Captain Stanley looked at his men, "Well, guys?"

All eyes fell on Marco Lopez. Marco replied, "The chili will be ready. I'll have my mother and sister help me. Who's running the grill and dressing the hot dogs?"

Chet sent Roy a look, then answered, "Roy and me have the grill."

Roy volunteered, "I'll have Joanne clear her calendar and I'll let Johnny know so he can make plans to be there too."

Mike said, "Count me in too."

Brice rolled his eyes. Bothered with such off duty functions. He'd much rather chip in a few bucks for supplies than to actually attendant the event it's self.

Hank added, "Well, I guess we'll have a full house on our off time. I'll let HQ know. Now for the day's assignments." Hank had noted Brice's lack of enthusiasm about the fair. "Marco - chow, Roy sleeping area, Mike and Chet - bay area, Brice - latrines."

Chet nearly choked when he heard Brice had the latrines and he had the bay area, but he wisely kept his mouth shut at least until Cap got out of hearing distance.

5151515151515151

Dee Dee had purposely set her alarm clock a bit early the night before. She loved having Johnny there with her but her morning routine seemed just a bit off with him there. When the offending sound from the alarm clock went off, Dee Dee tried hard to focus on the numbers on the clock. Seeing that it was a full thirty minutes before she normally turned over, Dee Dee was a bit confused until she leaned over to hit the snooze button and found that there was a nice warm strong arm wrapped around her waist. She managed to hit the snooze and turn back toward Johnny who wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter as they both dozed back off.

Exactly nine minutes later the clock began to sound again. Neither Johnny or Dee Dee moved as the clock continued to blare. Some four minutes later Johnny realized that something was making noise, he grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head with his left arm. Dee Dee snuggled closer to him and he again tightened his grip on her with his right arm.

Dee Dee finally heard the offending sound of her alarm clock and wished that it would just go away. She was warm and comfortable. Her head was resting on Gage's shoulder, her right arm was across his warm chest, her right leg was between his warm legs, he had his arm wrapped tightly around her and his own leg entwinded with her legs. At some point Dee Dee could not take the annoying sound any longer. She reached to cut the clock off as she tired to focus on the clock. The clock showed that it was five minutes after eight. Dee Dee swore as she heard the phone in the other room ringing. Jumping out of bed and heading to the phone she said breathlessly, "Hello?"

On the other end of the line was her scheduled partner for the day, "Dee Dee? Ummm, ... you do know that you had to work day shift today?"

Dee Dee cursed volumes to herself before replying, "Yes, the clock didn't go off. I'll be there as soon as I can. Give me thirty, forty-five minutes tops!" She hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

Johnny had been woke up when Dee Dee left his side and the bed. He had cut off the alarm and grabbed his jeans from the bed side. He then followed Dee Dee to the living room where the phone was. After hearing her one sided conversation he grinned to himself but said to her as she headed to the bedroom, "I'll start coffee. I didn't hear the clock either."

"It's alright. I got to get dressed." Dee Dee said as she headed back to her bedroom wearing only a T-shirt and underwear.

Johnny made coffee and did his best to help Dee Dee get ready for work even if that largely involved him just staying out of her way. He did manage to put a large cup of coffee and her keys in her hand as he kissed her just before she ran out of the door on her way to her car and work.

51~~~~~~~~~~~~~~51

Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I would give a personal reply, but many reviewed without accounts that could be PM'd. Thanks for reading.


	35. The Gossip Mill Gets Wound Up!

Chapter 35

Just as Captain Stanley was dismissing roll call Tuesday morning the tones dropped for a multi-car wreck on the 405. Station 51, Station 110, Station 18 were dispatched to handle the early morning rush hour collision and traffic jam.

When Roy pulled up to the accident, he and Brice observed the tangled mass of crumpled metal. At least ten vehicles had to have been involved as each driver had been in their own hurry to get where they were headed. It was the same ole, same ole - someone had gotten a bit over eager or over aggressive, then the rest had been a chain reaction on the crowded highway. Roy jumped out of the Squad, unlocked the compartment where his turnout gear was, grabbed his turnout coat and headed toward the closest vehicles to him to begin checking for patients. Brice did the same on his side of the Squad and pocketed his Squad keys.

Mike set up the Engine as Chet and Marco pulled a couple of inch and a halfs and began hosing down the vehicles and spills. Hank went to where Roy was checking a car, "What do you have?"

Roy advised, "Driver is gonna need transported. Complaining of leg pain. I'm trying to see if his foot is trapped but this door is too dented to get open."

Hank advised, "I'll check the other side." Sure enough Captain Stanley was able to get the door open.

As Roy changed sides to check the patient he heard Captain Stanley radio for additional ambulances to their location, then he advised that he'd send Roy the needed stabilization equipment from the squad. Hank went over to Chet, "Roy is going to need splints, back board, C-collar, ..."

Chet nodded, shut his hose down and replied even before his Captain finished his sentence, "Got it Cap." Kelly hurried to the Squad's back compartment and hurriedly twisted the handle to open the compartment only to be stopped dead, nearly breaking his hand. Chet glared at the offending latch on the compartment door and tried once more open it but found it locked. Chet frowned and went to the passenger side of the Squad to get the splint box out again finding the compartment locked up tight. "Cap! The compartments are LOCKED!"

For the first time today, Captain Hank Stanley looked heavenward for just a split second wondering what had possessed him to take the Captain's exam and what he'd done to deserved Brice, the walking rule book on his crew. Then he went into action and dashed to the Paramedic responsible for the delay in equipment getting to the patient, "Brice where are your keys?"

Brice was currently holding spinal alignment of his patient's neck and head. "In my pocket. I'm gonna need a neck brace over here too."

Hank frowned, "They are in your turnout coat pocket?"

Brice looked perplexed but replied, "No, they are in my blue under jacket pocket."

Captain Stanley couldn't help but swear just under his breath as he turned to see Squad 18 pull up just behind him. He went to the back of their Squad opened the unlocked compartment and grabbed the back board. "We're going to need a C-Collar at both those vehicles as well as the splint box.

Squad 18's crew nodded to Station 51's Captain and began getting their equipment to Roy and Brice. Luckily most of the other drivers were now out of the cars with minor cuts, scrapes and bruises. After getting their patients out of the vehicles and calling in their assessments, Roy and Brice were off to Rampart with their patients in separate ambulances.

Captain Stanley advised Chet to take the Squad and follow the ambulances to Rampart. As Chet walked around the drivers side of the Squad only then did he see a set of compartment keys hanging in the open compartment door. Putting the keys in his jacket pocket, Chet shut the compartment door and got in the Squad heading to Rampart.

Johnny had been listening to Station 51's traffic from the time they were paged out on Dee Dee's 204 radio. He had checked the time and figured that Dee Dee hadn't had time to even get on the 405 which was normally her quickest route to work, when the wreck happened and Station 51 was paged out by the night shift dispatcher. Still Johnny couldn't help but to be concerned for Dee Dee and would be until he either heard her on the radio or the phone rang telling him that she had been involved in the accident.

Those thoughts set him thinking - anyone who knew Dee Dee was his, ... his, ... what? Girlfriend? or What? 'Girlfriend' just didn't seem to actually cover what he felt for Dee Dee or the several nights he'd spent in her company both at Black Bear Lake and at her apartment. Letting that thought drop for the moment and going back to his original thoughts, ...anyone looking for him would call his house. Most everyone in the emergency services field knew how to get in touch with him. Most knew his home number by heart or knew someone that did, but Johnny only now realized that no one but Dixie, Cap and Roy had Dee Dee's home number. He had given it to Cap and Roy thinking that they may need to call Dee Dee if something happened to him at work. Now here he was worried about Dee Dee and not sure if anyone would think to call him, ... here, if something happened to her.

Dee Dee had gotten on the 405 when she noticed traffic backing up more than usual. Since she was late even before she left her apartment Dee Dee had no time to spare. When she saw the next exit coming into view, Dee Dee took the exit deciding to take inner city roads to the dispatch center. Once in the parking lot and through the door she took the stairs two at a time heading for her locker and headset. Once in the main dispatch room, Dee Dee tapped the night shift dispatcher on the shoulder to let her know that she was there.

The night shift dispatcher nodded and kept talking to her caller.

Dee Dee took the next couple of minutes to listen to the call that was coming in as well as to check the board for the ongoing calls. She now saw why she had ran into traffic on the 405. From what she saw Squad 51 and Squad 110 were heading to Rampart while Squad 18 was still on scene taking care of the 'walking wounded' there.

Once the night shift dispatcher had her call dispatched, she turned over her station to Dee Dee, who said, "Sorry about being late this morning. The clock was acting stupid, then I ran into traffic on the 405 so I jumped off and took another way here."

"I'm glad you did. Looks like the CHP will be out there awhile trying to sort traffic out." the dispatcher said, then brought Dee Dee up to speed on the on going calls.

"Thanks. See you in the morning. I'll try to be a little early." Dee Dee said as another line rang, "911 what is your emergency?" Dee said professionally. The caller advised her of a dumpster fire. Dee Dee dropped tones for Engine 8 in place of Engine 110 who was still on the call out on the 405.

Hearing Dee Dee's voice on the radio, back at Dee Dee's apartment John Gage let out a breath he'd been holding since Station 51 had been called out on the MVA. Dee Dee was at work and safe. Of course Johnny had told himself that she had just been caught in traffic for the last half hour but he couldn't allow himself not to worry until he heard her voice on the radio.

51515151515151

At Rampart, Chet backed Squad 51 into it's normal place near the ambulance parking at the Emergency Room doors, then headed up the hall hoping to bum a cup of coffee from Nurse Dixie McCall while he waited on Roy and Brice. As Chet went up the hall he noticed that the Emergency department of Rampart was hopping this morning, so he wasn't really surprised to not see Nurse McCall at her desk. Chet saw the full pot of coffee and cups on the counter so he helped himself to a cup of coffee. Not wanting to be in the way Chet headed down the hall to the lounge since there was no sign of either Paramedic. Once in the lounge, Chet took a seat in the far corner, picked up a magazine and began thumbing through it as he sipped his coffee.

When Kim seen Sandy in the hall she couldn't help herself, "Do you have a minute?"

Sandy nodded, "Sure, ... all the 'real' nurses are handling this mad house right now."

Kim steered Sandy toward the lounge, "Last night Jean, Erin and I went out to that new Italian place that just opened."

Sandy cut in, "Really? Is it any good?"

Kim shushed her, "Yes, but that's not the point. While we were there Miss McCall's niece and John Gage showed up too." She opened the lounge door, "From what I heard Gage was driving them **'home'** and it's a good thing since Miss McCall's niece seemed more than a bit tipsy after **THREE** glasses of wine but who was counting."

Sandy replied, "I've heard here and there that he's been hard to get in contact with lately."

Neither noticed the Irishman sitting in the corner behind the magazine he was no longer reading. In fact Chet was fully tuned in to the conversation.

"Well, all I know is that they looked real chummy." Kim said being careful to not mention the names of the parties she was talking about again just in case Miss McCall happened to walk in on the conversation again, "They were cuddled up together on the same side of the table and then when they left he seemed to have a pretty tight hold on her even though it looked like his hand was hurt, of course she was doing a bit of leaning on him, too."

Sandy was soaking up all the information like a spounge. "I knew he'd been seen in the ER but I wasn't sure why. Wonder what happened to his hand?"

Chet Kelly being who he was could not take not being in this conversation any longer. He layed the magazine down and replied from his seat, "The way I heard it is that Gage responded with a volunteer department on a call and got cut getting a patient out of a vehicle. Cap said he'd at least be off until Thursday."

Sandy smiled at the fireman and nearly gushed, "What are you doing here, handsome?"

"I drove the Squad in. Roy and Brice both had patients." Chet said as he finished his coffee and joined the Candy Stripers.

"Kim here was just telling me that it seems that Gage is sure enjoying his little 'vacation' off from work. It seems he and his date were having a real good time last night, well at least his date was after three glasses of wine." Sandy said.

Chet's mouth was in gear before his mind engage the clutch, "Well, if that's the case it ain't no wonder he hasn't been home in **days**."

Sandy couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean he hasn't been home in days?"

"I know Roy has been trying to call him and hasn't gotten an answer. I've tried to call myself a couple of times and even swung by there when Gage should be home but there was no sign of him. The other night I took different route and could have sworn I seen Johnny's ride parked at another apartment complex **really** late. I tried to find out for sure from Roy where Dee Dee lives but he 'said' he didn't know. Well, today we were on a call in the same neighborhood and I know for sure it's Johnny's ride. I saw his County ID hanging on the mirror."

Kim asked, "Well, could he have moved?"

Chet shook his head 'no', "There is no way, even unhurt, that Gage would move and not call us all for help."

Sandy gave Kim a look that said, _'I told you so!'_

Just then Brice stuck his head in the door, "Kelly we're ready. The Engine cleared up and should be outside when we get there."

Chet frowned at the Paramedics rush but said, "Well, ladies have a good day. I got to go."

Sandy called out behind him, "You too. Call me sometime."

"I will." Chet called behind him and he was actually considering doing just that since he'd learned a lot of valuable information in the few minutes he'd spent with the two women. Chet knew that if Johnny was released for work on Thursday he'd be able to have a lot of fun with his favorite pigeon come Friday morning. A mischievous grin came across the fireman's face as he made his way to the Engine.

5151515151515151

Ok, now be honest with yourself and me - how many of you thought that I was going to have Dee Dee involved and injured (following the old cliche) of having Johnny's partners injured or killed off? Well surprise, I didn't go there! Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know how you like it.


End file.
